


Warm me up and breathe me

by mafesponja



Series: I can’t steal his heart, but I can steal back mine [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Infidelidad, M/M, Manipulación, depresión, lenguaje ignorante y descuidado, mentiras, muerte de un personaje, sexo con dudoso consentimiento, uso de drogas en menores y en general
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafesponja/pseuds/mafesponja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis había creído que Harry no podía alcanzar niveles imposibles con su lado imbécil, pero Harry lo probó equivocado. El hecho de que Mandy hubiera entrado a su vida y a la de ellos complicó las cosas que Louis juraba no podían complicarse más. </p><p>Harry estaba lleno de contradicciones, dudas y malas decisiones, y Louis continuaba patéticamente enamorado de él a pesar de todo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm me up and breathe me

Era un sábado por la tarde del primer día del mes y Louis estaba de pie frente a la tv, mirando la pantalla negra con el pequeño mensaje en el centro con el ceño apretado y su boca fruncida en un gesto pensativo y determinante.

Había decidido deshacerse de todo lo que le recordara a su estúpida idea de tener una relación con Jackson, mejor conocido como El Novio Más Controlador y El Imbécil Más Imbécil De Sus Novios, y no era como si la lista fuera tan larga. Sólo estaba Jackson, y Louis esperaba que esa fuera lección suficiente para cuando creyera que tener pareja era una posible buena idea.

Porque no la era. Para nada.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que había visto a Jackson por última vez y no lo echaba de menos ni siquiera un poco. Quizá echaba de menos tener más dinero de sobra para cubrir sus caprichos, pero el suspiro y la ligera molestia de tener que mirar los vans a través del cristal en lugar de llevárselos con él era mejor que ser controlado por un anciano con una obsesión por veinteañeros que gustaba de llamar  _twinks_.

Haría una venta de jardín pronto y vendería todas las cosas costosas, innecesarias y ridículas que Jackson le había comprado para poder remplazarlas con ropa y calzado y otras cosas innecesarias que encajaban más con su personalidad y no con la de alguien sofisticado y arrogante. Harry había prometido ir pronto para ayudarle, aunque Louis ya había guardado en cajas la mayoría de lo que quería vender.

Había cosas que no podía vender, por supuesto, como el perfume y el reloj. Louis había salido de su departamento y había arrojado el perfume tan lejos como su fuerza se lo había permitido y lo había visto quebrarse contra una pared con una morbosa satisfacción. El reloj decidió guardarlo donde no pudiera encontrarlo ni siquiera por casualidad; lo metió en la alacena, en uno de los cajones que literalmente nunca tocaba porque para alcanzarlo tenía que recurrir a una base que lastimaba su ego y porque no había absolutamente nada ahí que le interesara buscar en el futuro.

Su habitación lucía extrañamente vacía ahora con sólo su cama y su closet, y también su viejo sofá que usaba para amontonar ropa sucia. Jackson y él habían tenido una estúpida discusión acerca de ese sofá, porque aparentemente, según Jackson, Louis no necesitaba esa odiosa cosa y solamente lo estaba haciendo perezoso. Louis al final había optado por guardarlo en otro lugar lejos de los lugares que Jackson concurría, mintiéndole al decirle que se había deshecho del sofá. Ahora estaba de regreso y eso era lo único que hacía lucir su habitación de nuevo como algo suyo, como algo que le pertenecía. 

Tampoco tenía televisión por cable o internet. Había estado usando el wi-fi de uno de sus vecinos desde hacía una semana, conformándose con cargar páginas con una lentitud frustrante. El nombre del wi-fi era JBLOOM, y era la única conexión que no estaba protegida.

Su closet estaba vacío, de momento. Jackson había hecho algo con la mayoría de la ropa que solía usar, probablemente la había tirado o regalado a los indigentes sin preguntarle si estaba bien hacerlo como el imbécil que era; había pasado casi una hora buscando entre las cajas que tenía en su closet y no había encontrado un gran por ciento de sus viejas camisas o sus jeans favoritos. Lo único que había en su closet eran tres pares de jeans que él no había comprado, cinco camisas, dos pares de vans y en su cajón había una infinidad de calcetas que juntas costaban más que su jodido iPod.

Louis se llevó una de sus manos a la parte trasera de su cuello y apretó un poco para consolarse a sí mismo.

Cerró sus ojos y tragó con fuerza.

Se sentía como si hubiera sido lanzado a su propia independencia otra vez. Sentía que era complicado y como si fuera más fácil conseguir la ayuda de un hombre mayor que cubriera lo que Jackson hacía pero como si la sola idea de pensarlo fuera el claro ejemplo de su inmadurez.

Louis tenía veintitrés años, estaba soltero, era recepcionista de un dentista, no tenía televisión por cable, continuaba enamorado del imbécil de su mejor amigo y el wi-fi era asqueroso en su departamento a menos que caminara hasta la esquina de su habitación y se quedara en el rincón como un jodido idiota.

En realidad la noche anterior se había sentado en la esquina recargado contra el lugar donde la pared se compartía luciendo como un adicto al crack con sus piernas contra su pecho y su teléfono justo frente a su rostro entre sus rodillas mientras intercambiaba mensajes con Zayn acerca del episodio más reciente de  _Game Of Thrones_.

Louis había opinado que el episodio había apestado.

_“El episodio fue un poco malo, pero creo que lo fue porque no hubo ninguna escena con mi amor Tyrion”_

_“Te refieres a que la parte donde Bran casi se reunió con Jon nunca sucedió en los malditos libros? Porque sí, esa parte fue bastante mala”_.

 _“Qué diablos importa qué sucedió o no en los libros, Malik. Maldito nerd”_. El mensaje lo había terminado con el emoji de una pila de mierda. Zayn había respondido con una serie de emojis que le comunicaban algún tipo de masturbación, y así fue como había pasado su noche.

Comparándolo con las noches que solía tener cuando tenía a alguien constantemente necesitado de su atención y cuerpo, Louis probablemente debería empezar a poner su nombre en sitios para ligar, pero le había prometido a Harry —y a sí mismo— que no saldría con nadie por un tiempo porque el cambio y el estrés sinceramente no valían la pena.

Harry había creído que era una decisión sabia; también había lucido entusiasmado con la idea de tener a Louis de vuelta, soltero y disponible, como debía ser, aunque sólo fuera para cancelar la primera salida que organizaron sólo los dos para divertirse como una forma de celebración y despedida a Jackson Peters.

El plan involucraba vodka, música y un posible polvo para Louis. Había sonado prometedor, entonces.

Fue complicado dejar de ver el mensaje en el televisor, distraído con las posibilidades de contactarse con Jackson y pedirle que volviera, maldición, que le ayudara a vivir más fácil, pero eventualmente decidió enfrentar la realidad al salir de su departamento.

No tenía idea a dónde diablos se suponía que debía ir, pero conforme iba caminando pensó en ir a un café. Podía ir con Liam o incluso con Zayn, lo sabía, pero no eran siquiera las 8pm, además estaba bastante seguro de que estaban con sus novias esperando el momento para follar como para sacar a Louis de su miseria y aburrimiento por un momento.

Antes, cuando Harry no tenía a Mandy Nada Más Me Gusta De Una Vez Pero He Estado Follando Con Harry Desde Hace Más De Dos Meses, Louis siempre sabía en dónde encontrarlo. Harry era un chico predecible, si no estaba en su departamento escuchando música deprimente con demasiados banjos, entonces podía encontrarlo en el pub tratando de buscar a una chica que le hiciera el favor de masturbarlo en los sucios baños, o en el parque central sentado tranquilamente observando a los turistas. Louis suponía que su rutina no había cambiado mucho, salvo que ahora tenía compañía a donde sea que fuera. Louis había aprendido eso el segundo día de su regreso a su soltería, había llamado a Harry para preguntarle qué estaba haciendo con la esperanza de que se apiadara de su reciente rompimiento e hicieran algo juntos, pero Harry había respondido que estaba en su departamento con Mandy haciendo brownies de marihuana.

Lo había invitado, por supuesto, pero Louis había declinado su considerada invitación tan rápido que Harry ni siquiera había terminado de hablar cuando Louis pensó que ya había sido suficiente conversación.

Louis no conocía a Mandy, la había visto en fotos y videos, sabía qué timbre tenía su voz y sabía cómo lucía físicamente, pero jamás había estado en el mismo lugar que ella.

Algo le decía que su suerte se acabaría pronto.

Su teléfono sonó con un mensaje nuevo anunciándole que estaba en territorio donde el wi-fi era disponible y las posibilidades de navegar por internet eran reales sin la necesidad de estar adherido a la esquina de su pared. Se detuvo casualmente y checó su teléfono.

 _“FIESTA EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE LIAM JA JA AJA ! OXYYYS”_.

\- Qué demonios.

El mensaje era de Niall, y mientras Louis estaba indecentemente feliz por tener algo que hacer ese sábado por la noche, estaba confundido.

Liam no daba fiestas en su departamento.  _Nunca_.

 _“Danielle ha muerto?”_ , preguntó.

 _“Se fue por un par de días con sus padres ja ja ja !”_ , contestó Niall, rápido.  _“Es la misma cosa ! trae tu trasero a la farmacia tenemos tarea !”_

Louis elevó sus cejas, interesado.

 _“Voy en camino”_.

Regresó a su departamento para vestirse más para la ocasión. Cuando estuvo frente a su closet, sin embargo, no encontró nada que lo hiciera sentir cómodo. Louis tenía años dando y yendo a fiestas con los chicos, lo cual a esas alturas debería ser algo tan normal que la idea de ir en fachas debería ser aceptable, pero Harry estaría ahí, y algo en el estúpido cerebro de Louis creía ilusamente que si lucía bien y lo suficientemente follable, entonces Harry mágicamente se sentiría atraído hacia él aunque fuera sólo por esa noche.

Era estúpido y patético, era consciente de eso, pero Louis era estúpido y patético cuando se trataba de Harry. Nadie tenía por qué saber.

Buscó entre las cajas de ropa que había sido comprada por Jackson y sacó una camisa y unos jeans que no lucieran tan presuntuosos, movió un poco su fleco de un lado a otro hasta que empezó a mirarse como si se hubiera hecho algo decente con el, se checó en el espejo de cuerpo completo y cuando se sintió convencido con su look por alguna extraña razón pensó con terror en Mandy y en la posibilidad de que estuviera ahí. Porque estaría ahí, ¿no es cierto? Por supuesto que estaría ahí.

Salió de su departamento y se detuvo otra vez en la misma área, donde había wi-fi.

Tipió, desesperado,  _“Quiénes irán?” “Niall. Responde rápido” “Quiénes estarán ahí?” “Qué tipo de fiesta es?”_.

_“Amigo, habrá oxys, qué tipo de fiesta crees que será?”_

_“Sí pero quiénes irán? Sé extenso no me importa”_

_“Tu, Harry, Zayn, yo y Ellie, Liam obviamente, Aiden, Greg y su novia, el grupo de asiáticas que trabajan en Hollister y creo que Harry invitó a más chicas y esas chicas invitarán a otros chicos, pero no estoy seguro. Será increíble ja ja ! tienes que darte prisa !”_

Louis tragó con fuerza y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, soltando un quejido.

Su vida apestaba.

\- Estás usando mi wi-fi, ¿cierto? – Preguntó alguien a sus espaldas.

Louis recuperó su compostura rápidamente, encarando al dueño de la voz. Era un hombre y su rostro era terriblemente familiar.

\- Oh Dios. – Soltó Louis, escondiendo su teléfono. – Esto es vergonzoso. - El hombre sonrió. – Lo acabo de usar, es, es la primera vez que lo uso, lo juro. Mi conexión fue cancelada y tenía que contestar un mensaje urgentemente.

\- No, no lo quise decir así, descuida. – Explicó con buen humor. Louis frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Ah, no?

\- Lo puedes usar, sólo estaba preguntando.

\- Oh. Gracias, supongo.

\- De hecho, mi hermano dijo que debería protegerlo así que si quieres la clave de seguridad, puedo dártela.

\- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Louis, sorprendido. Louis no tenía idea cómo diablos se llamaba el ángel que tenía enfrente de él pero la idea de que alguien le estuviera ofreciendo esa clase de servicios casi le hizo tener esperanza por la humanidad otra vez. – Eso es increíblemente amable de tu parte, wow.

\- Nah, no es nada. – Dijo, sonriendo apenado.

\- Soy Louis. – Louis extendió su mano y estrechó la del hombre.

\- Jake. - Jake no dejó de sonreír y mantuvo entre su mano la de Louis por más tiempo del que era normal. - ¿La quieres entonces? – Preguntó encantadoramente.

Louis asintió y Jake procedió a decirle una serie de números y letras que Louis le tuvo que pedir que repitiera para poder apuntarlos en su teléfono.

\- No soy tan inteligente como para aprenderme todo eso de memoria. – Le explicó Louis torciendo graciosamente su boca hacia un lado.

\- Yo tampoco, es mi RFC, no creas que soy tan brillante.

\- ¿Sí? – Preguntó. Jake asintió. – Eso quiere decir que cumples años en cuatro meses. – Jake volvió a asentir mientras se tocaba el cuello como si estuviera nervioso. Como si Louis lo pusiera nervioso.

\- Deberíamos hacer algo, ahora que nuestra relación es tan íntima que me has confiado tu RFC. – Dijo Louis bromeando, riendo. Jake rió también.

\- Seguro.

\- ¿Cuántos años cumplirás? – Preguntó. No era como si estuviera interesado en saber su edad, pero algo así como que estaba totalmente interesado en saberlo. Tampoco entendía por qué demonios estaba coqueteando con Jake para empezar pero era demasiado tarde para retractarse, además estaba disfrutando su atención y la forma en la que lo estaba mirando.

Sentía que había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que un hombre menor de cincuenta se había interesado en él, y era agradable saber que aún podía provocar eso en alguien que no tenía que usar viagra para conseguirlo.  

\- Veinticinco.

Louis sonrió. Era sólo dos años mayor que Louis y quizá no estaba bañado en oro como Jackson-jodido-Peters, pero tenía un empleo fijo y no parecía propenso a querer controlar cada aspecto de la vida de Louis si por azares del destino terminaban en la misma situación que él y Jackson en un futuro cercano.

\- Hey, sé que esto probablemente me hará sonar demasiado atrevido, pero me invitaron a una fiesta y no quiero ir solo. Se supone que debo estar en camino. – Soltó Louis antes de que pudiera pensarlo mejor.

Jake elevó sus cejas, sorprendido.

\- Oh, wow.

\- Lo sé, es... lo siento, puedes decir que no.

\- No, es sólo que me tomaste desprevenido. – Explicó Jake mientras trataba de no lucir tan asustado, probablemente.

\- Puedes decir que no. – Repitió Louis, apenado.

\- Quiero ir contigo, pero me temo que no estoy vestido de forma apropiada.

\- Tonterías. – Se apresuró a decir Louis. Jake estaba vestido lo suficientemente bien como para ir al departamento de Liam. – Soy yo el que se vistió demás.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Puedo ir a cambiarme, ponerme algo mejor.

\- No, así estás bien.

Jake asintió.

\- Dame un minuto.

Louis asintió y mientras lo esperaba, volvió a checar sus mensajes.

 _“Tengo apartados los tres frascos de oxys, todo está listo, sólo falta que vengas por ellos y espero que lo hagas rápido. Me estoy poniendo paranoico aquí”_.

Jake salió de su departamento oliendo a un perfume agradable. Le sonrió y mientras caminaban hacia la salida Louis se preguntó cómo podría explicarle a Jake que antes tenía que detenerse en una farmacia.

\- Hey. – Dijo Jake cuando Louis caminó directamente a través del aparcamiento. – Tengo un auto.

\- Vaya, vaya. – Exclamó Louis fingiendo exagerada sorpresa y curiosidad. - ¿Qué mas tienes que no me has dicho, Jake? Estás lleno de sorpresas.

Jake se sonrojó y—oh.

Le abrió la puerta del copiloto para que pudiera entrar.

\- Y dicen que los caballeros no existen. – Dijo Louis, sonriendo.

Jake cerró la puerta cuando Louis estuvo dentro, subió al auto y encendió la radio. Lo primero que escucharon fue  _Hello Kitty_  de Avril Lavigne y Jake lució tan consternado por la cultura pop que Louis tuvo que restringirse la necesidad de besarlo.

 

 

No fue complicado convencer a Jake de que era totalmente normal hacer una parada en una farmacia antes de una fiesta. Le mintió diciendo que pasarían por un amigo, aunque la mentira no hubiera durado demasiado. Niall hizo un buen trabajo en no actuar sorprendido al ver que Louis tenía un acompañante.

\- Él es Jake. Jake, él es Niall.

Jake estrechó la mano de Niall a través del aparador y se mantuvo alejado checando su teléfono el resto del tiempo que Niall y Louis se las arreglaron para no hacer tan obvia la desaparición de tres frascos de oxys.

\- Será épica esta noche. – Dijo Niall sonriendo maliciosamente. – Debemos embriagar a Liam, tenemos que aprovechar la oportunidad.

\- Totalmente. – Dijo Louis mirando a intervalos a Jake por sobre su hombro. Jake a veces se daba cuenta y hacían contacto visual y se sonreían. Era lindo.

\- ¿Sabes desde cuándo Liam no ha dado una fiesta en su departamento? – Preguntó Niall apuntando algo en una receta.

\- No tengo idea. ¿Nunca?

\- Exacto. Nunca. No es sano eso, hombre, si pudiera hacer desaparecer a Danielle de la vida de Liam lo haría sin remordimiento alguno. El chico necesita vivir.

\- Eres terrible. – Dijo Louis recibiendo un guiño por parte de Niall.

\- Soy un buen amigo, un jodido buen amigo, para ser sincero. Yo fui el que lo convenció de dar la fiesta porque sé que se lo pasará increíble, ni siquiera pensará en Danielle, te lo aseguro.

\- No hay manera de que hayas “convencido” a Liam de ir en contra de las reglas de Danielle. – Dijo Louis, riendo. - Probablemente lo forzaste. Pobre Liam.

\- Y qué importa si lo hice, es por su bien. Soy como un padre preocupado, demonios, soy como un hermano mayor que quiere que su hermano pequeño se divierta, ¿sabes lo que quiero decir?

\- Liam es mayor que tu.

\- Semánticas. – Dijo Niall frunciendo su nariz. Hizo unos últimos apuntes, regresó al estante y movió otros frascos y luego regresó al aparador, golpeando el cristal levemente con su palma. – Listo. Eso sería todo.

\- ¿Estás seguro que no te meterás en problemas? Nunca habías sacado tres frascos.

Niall movió su mano en un gesto que parecía decir que no le importaba. Louis se llevó los frascos en una bolsa de cartón y rogó porque Jake no preguntara por el contenido.

 

 

Jake no hizo preguntas, en cambio miró con complicidad de la bolsa de cartón hacia Louis como si supiera exactamente qué había dentro.

Louis encendió la radio otra vez, pero luego de escuchar  _Iggy Azalea_  se rindió y empezó a checar los CD’s que Jake tenía en el maletero. Tenía Ten de Pearl Jam, el álbum de un grupo que no conocía, In Utero de Nirvana y uno de los éxitos de Abba.

\- Clásicos. – Comentó Louis como si estuviera impresionado de que Jake tuviera ese tipo de gusto de música.

\- ¿No te gustan? – Preguntó Jake. No parecía ofendido de que Louis no se mostrara exactamente entusiasmado con su opción de música como Jackson actuaba cuando Louis no sabía quién diablos era  _Karl Jenkins_  y su jodido  _Allegretto_.

\- No es mi tipo de música, pero Abba sí me gusta. ¿A quién diablos no le gusta Abba?

Jake sonrió y puso el CD.

Ambos cantaron  _Take A Chance On Me_ , turnándose a cantar cada quien una frase, incluidos los  _‘ba ba ba ba baa’_  tratando de no perder la compostura y no romper en carcajadas.

Había sido extraño lo mucho que se había divertido considerando que no habían pasado ni siquiera dos horas desde que lo había conocido.

 

 

En menos de lo que se esperó estuvieron fuera del departamento de Liam.

\- Woah, ya estamos aquí. – Exclamó Louis mientras salía del auto.

\- Supongo que el tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes, ¿eh? – Dijo Jake guiñando un ojo.

Louis se rió sin pensar definitivamente en ese guiño. Ambos emprendieron su camino hacia el departamento y mantuvieron una pequeña conversación antes de llegar a la entrada acerca de un auto que miraron pasar, Jake aparentemente tuvo uno igual años atrás pero se lo habían robado, a lo que Louis le dijo con extremo suspenso que tal vez era el suyo. Jake había reído, y Louis se había sentido algo orgulloso de haber provocado eso.

\- ¡Lo lograste! – Exclamó Zayn cuando lo vio entrar, soltando un tranquilo y largo  _“yayyy”_  que no se oía tan entusiasmado, sino sarcástico. Se acercó a ambos y asintió en dirección a Jake, en una forma de saludo. Jake asintió de vuelta.

Zayn estaba fumando y Louis pudo ver en el fondo a Perrie trenzando el cabello de una chica que Louis jamás en su vida había visto. Había otras chicas en el departamento, pero no estaba la chica que Louis buscaba.

Louis tragó con fuerza.

\- ¿Quiénes han llegado? – Preguntó mientras Zayn cogía la bolsa de cartón y examinaba dentro. Su pregunta real era  _“Harry ya llegó?”_ Y _“¿Con quién?”_ , pero no podía darse el lujo de ser tan obvio, no enfrente de Zayn al menos.

\- ¡Santa mierda! ¿Tres? – Preguntó Zayn sacando un frasco, su rostro lucía impactado de buena manera. Louis se rió.

\- Niall dijo que no habría problema.

\- Tienen que usar eso moderadamente. – Dijo Jake chasqueando su lengua, ganándose la atención de ambos. – Por cabeza pueden consumir 80mg, si planean hacerlo durante toda la noche deben asegurarse de no consumir más de 320mg si no quieren sentir que la muerte está cerca.

\- Qué demonios. – Soltó Zayn genuinamente impresionado. - ¿Tienes un certificado en las funciones del jodido oxycontin o algo así?

\- Tuve que ir a una clínica de desintoxicación cuando tenía diecisiete. Aprendí cosas. – Respondió Jake sin darle demasiada importancia al tema. Louis lo estaba observando con curiosidad ahora, pensando en que Jake no era un ángel después de todo y eso más o menos lo entusiasmó y excitó al mismo tiempo. 

\- ¿Sigues consumiendo? – Preguntó Zayn, serio. – Lo digo porque si estás limpio, este no será tu clase de ambiente.

Jake se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Qué crees tú?

\- Creo que luces lo suficientemente bien como para hacerlo ahora mismo. – Respondió haciendo que Louis rodara sus ojos.

Jake se suponía que sería su cita pero al final terminó caminando al lado de Zayn hacia un lugar más privado para tomar las píldoras.

Zayn parecía huir de la mirada de Perrie, así que Louis asumió que Perrie no estaba al tanto de ese vicio en él. Louis honestamente no recordaba una fiesta donde Zayn no tomara oxys. Hizo una nota mental para no mencionar nada enfrente de ella y empezó a recorrer las habitaciones.

El turno de Niall terminaba a las 8pm, lo cual significaba que cuando llegara todos estarían ya ahí, incluyendo a Harry, donde sea que estuviera, junto con Mandy probablemente y el resto de las chicas que Niall había mencionado que traerían ambos.

Louis caminó hacia la cocina y apoyó sus manos en el lavabo. Podía escuchar a Jake y Zayn riendo en otra habitación, lejos. Perrie y las otras chicas estaban hablando acerca de clases de ballet y sobre cómo era más complicado y peligroso que otros deportes. Louis no tenía idea que el ballet era considerado un jodido deporte y escucharlo le hizo soltar un bufido.

\- Hey. – Dijo Liam llegando a su lado, sonriendo. Tenía un vaso desechable en su mano. - ¿Qué piensas entonces? Sobre la fiesta.

\- Es demasiado temprano para pensar algo. – Admitió Louis echando un vistazo a la bebida de Liam. Había esperado ver vodka, pero era soda. - ¿Estás jodiendo conmigo, Liam? Se supone que es una fiesta de adultos, no tu fiesta de cumpleaños número siete. – Louis le quitó el vaso desechable y tiró la soda en el lavabo.

\- Eso era mío.

\- Sé que era tuyo. – Respondió Louis sacando el vodka, vertiendo un poco en el mismo vaso. – Toma.

Liam frunció su nariz.

\- Nah. – Liam alejó el vaso, Louis volvió a acercarlo a Liam con una mirada determinante que esperaba que estuviera anunciándole que no lo dejaría solo hasta que bebiera el alcohol. – Dios. De acuerdo, lo haré, pero si tu bebes conmigo.

Louis se rió y vertió otro poco para él.

\- Puedo hacer eso. – Dijo, haciendo luego una cuenta hasta tres para beberlo al mismo tiempo, pero Liam no bebió junto con él así que Louis se sirvió otro trago. – Hazlo bien, Payno, podemos estar aquí por horas. – Dijo Louis con su boca entreabierta por el ardor.

\- No estaba preparado, lo siento. – Se excusó Liam con pena, pero la próxima ocasión sí lo hizo al mismo tiempo que Louis. Y también la siguiente, y la siguiente. 

 

 

Liam pasó los siguientes minutos hablando con entusiasmo acerca de sus deseos de convertirse en un reverendo para poder casar a todas las personas sin importar su sexo.

\- Podría casarte a ti con un chico. – Contó sujetando el brazo de Louis.

\- ¿En serio? Eso sería increíblemente agradable, Liam. Es mi sueño casarme y ser el esposo trofeo de un chico, ¿cómo supiste?

\- No, de verdad. Podría casarte con quién quisieras, podría ser el reverendo que finalmente te case con Harry.

\- No, no, no. – Dijo Louis rápidamente. – Nada de eso.

Liam se rió y caminó hacia el vestíbulo, dejándolo solo. Louis se quedó por un momento en el mismo lugar, pensando en nada en particular. Luego quiso terminar de recorrer los sitios donde había personas, pero Perrie lo sujetó del brazo y lo jaló hasta hacerlo caer sobre sus piernas. Louis quiso quitarse porque por más que le gustaran los hombres también y la mayoría en ese departamento lo supiera, no creía que Zayn apreciara demasiado que uno de sus amigos estuviera sobre las piernas de su novia, pero Perrie no lo dejó ir.

\- Déjame trenzarte el cabello. – Pidió metiendo sus dedos por entre el cabello de Louis. – Lo tienes corto ahora.

\- Hey, no está tan corto. – Dijo Louis. Pero sí lo estaba, al menos sí estaba más corto de lo que solía estar. Apenas y podía sentir el cabello tocándole la parte trasera de su cuello.

La puerta se abrió y entraron más chicas. Eran las chicas de Hollister.

\- Sí lo está. – Dijo Perrie haciendo una cara triste. - ¿Fue Jackson, dicen? – Preguntó luego, a lo que Louis soltó una exclamación de enfado por escuchar ese nombre cuando trataba de divertirse y distraerse.

\- Lo fue, sí. Hey, iré por más alcohol. – Louis se puso de pie aprovechando que Perrie estaba distraída con algo que una chica de Hollister estaba diciendo, cogió una cerveza y buscó a Jake y Zayn.

Los encontró afuera charlando con Harry y Mandy.

Mandy, que estaba vestida con algo decente, sorprendentemente. En persona no lucía tan mal como lucía en las fotos. En fotos lucía atrevida y como si lo único que buscara de Harry fuera su pene, pero de frente, al lado de Harry abrazada a su torso, en realidad lucían—wow, lucían, bueno, lucían bien juntos, y dicha revelación hizo que su noche apestara un poco más.

Louis se colocó al lado de Jake y le sonrió cuando Jake lo hizo primero. Zayn continuó hablando sobre algo, Louis no podía estar seguro qué estaba diciendo porque estaba observando el agarre de Mandy en la camisa de Harry. Mandy le estaba hablando al oído y Harry estaba sonriendo. Louis sintió que se estaban burlando de él, de lo idiota e ilusamente enamorado de Harry que estaba.

Dios, Louis era patético.

\- ¿Quién las trae? Las píldoras. – Le preguntó a Jake en voz baja, sin arriesgarse a captar la atención de Harry o Mandy. Sabía que una presentación formal sería inevitable y no quería hablar con ella o con Harry en ese momento.

Zayn le dio el frasco a Jake y Jake le dio una píldora a Louis. Jake lucía intoxicado, pero aún parecía lo suficientemente coherente como para notar que Louis no estaba cómodo ahí.

\- Vamos adentro. – Dijo Jake metiéndose en su espacio personal. Harry dejó de prestarle atención a lo que sea que estuviera diciendo Mandy y miró a Louis mientras se metía la píldora a su boca con un trago de cerveza.

\- ¿Todo bien? – Preguntó sonriendo de medio lado, inclinándose hacia Mandy y colocando su rostro en el cuello de ella, oprimiendo sus labios ahí.

Louis asintió, distante.

\- Dile. – Susurró Mandy ajustando aún más sus brazos en Harry, como si temiera que se fuera a algún lado. Louis tragó con fuerza y no se movió de su lugar a pesar de que Jake estaba esperando que hiciera justamente eso.

\- ¿Decirme qué? – Preguntó Louis tratando de sonar casual y como si estuviera disfrutando del ambiente. Quería irse a casa.

\- Oh, cierto. Mierda, casi lo olvidaba. – Dijo Harry con impulso. - Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

\- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Louis, curioso.

\- Sí, cuando mi sorpresa llegue te contaré. – Agregó Harry con entusiasmo, actuando como si Louis supiera a lo que se refería. Louis suponía que ambos compartían bastantes temas internos que nadie más sabía, pero en ese momento en realidad no tenía una jodida idea qué era de lo que Harry estaba hablando.

\- De acuerdo. – Dijo Louis asintiendo, distante. Llamó la atención de Jake tocando su brazo y ambos regresaron al departamento.

\- Zayn es agradable. – Comentó Jake mientras subían.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Sí. Es cool.

\- Porque tiene drogas, asumo.

\- Aparte de eso. – Jake sonrió. - No me malinterpretes pero creí que habría chicos siendo estúpidos haciendo cosas aún más estúpidas, ya sabes, como niños, pero todos con los que he hablado son bastante relajados.

\- Porque están drogados. – Insistió Louis, sonriendo. Cuando entraron se dirigió hacia la cocina y bebió directamente de la botella de vodka.

\- Woah, con calma, Louis. – Dijo Jake quitándole la botella. Louis pensó en besarlo, porque era un estúpido cuando Harry lo hacía sentir miserable y quería distraerse y sentir que no necesitaba de su atención, pero aún estaba demasiado sobrio como para hacer algo tan estúpido como besar a Jake.

Dios. Mandy estaba ahí. Mandy finalmente era una cosa que estaba sucediendo y Louis no sabía cómo diablos lidiar con eso.

Momentos después Mandy y Harry entraron al departamento seguidos por Zayn. Mandy traía en sus manos un par de zapatillas de ballet, mostrándolas con una sonrisa victoriosa. Cuando el resto de las chicas la miraron empezaron a gritar con emoción, poniéndose de pie para caminar hacia ella y bañarla en diamantes.

Mandy era una de las bailarinas, y aparentemente era jodidamente popular. Louis quería morir.  

Jake estaba observando a Louis observando a Harry, pero Louis estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a Harry abrazando a Mandy por detrás y dejando besos en su cuello como si el lado de ella fuera el único lugar donde planeaba estar como para notar la actitud pensativa en Jake mientras lo hacía.

Louis hizo contacto visual con Jake, luego miró hacia la botella de vodka en sus manos y se la pidió.

Jake se la dio sin decir nada.

 

 

Eran pasadas las 11pm y todos los que Niall le había dicho que estarían en la fiesta ya estaban ahí.

Aiden y Zayn estaban compitiendo para saber quién tomaba más tragos antes de vomitar y el que lo hiciera primero perdería, mientras Perrie y sus porristas estaban alentando a Zayn. Aiden tenía de su parte al resto de los chicos, incluso Liam, lo cual era raro porque Zayn y Liam eran mejores amigos, aunque Louis suponía que a esas alturas Liam ya no podía reconocer quién era quién o por quién gritaba.

Niall estaba besando a Ellie contra la pared, Jade estaba sujetada al brazo de Liam, pero Liam no estaba prestándole atención, probablemente su subconsciente aún continuaba pensando en las mil y un maneras que Danielle lo asesinaría si disfrutaba demasiado de su noche.

Harry y Mandy estaban sentados en un sofá al lado de dos chicos que estaban fumando directamente de un bong. En realidad Harry era el que estaba sentado en el sofá, Mandy estaba sentada en las piernas de Harry con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Estaban hablando entre sus labios y era jodidamente ridículo.

Louis quería vomitar.

Jake no abandonó su lado después de que Louis se apropió de la botella de vodka, lo cual había sido en parte una buena idea porque Louis no quería ser el tipo escalofriante mirando a otras personas pasar un buen rato estando él patéticamente solo.

\- ¿Puedo poner música? Otra canción. – Preguntó Jake. Louis se encogió de hombros. Quería decirle que no era su departamento como para decidir qué hacer y no tenía idea si Liam era el que había decidido poner  _Open Up_  de  _Leftfield_ , pero sentía que si abría la boca vomitaría o empezaría a gritar, así que no dijo nada.

Jake tomó su silencio por un sí, caminó hacia el reproductor de música y nadie se quejó cuando Jake conectó su iPod y lo siguiente que se escuchó fue una melodía patética y enojada, justo como Louis se sentía.

Jake regresó al lado de Louis totalmente contento con su opción de canción.

 _“Estoy obsesionado”_ , decía, “ _y nadie me desea, y todos me hablan con inferioridad, qué hago?”_. Louis recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Jake, escuchando.  _“Y si tienes un beso para mí, lo tomaría”_.

\- Dios. – Soltó Louis restregando su rostro con sus manos. Sintió que Jake había besado su cabeza, justo sobre su cabello cerca de su frente, pero no estaba seguro.

Cuando volvió a mirar hacia Harry y Mandy, Harry estaba observándolo como si la miseria que causaba en Louis fuera algo que disfrutara. Louis lo odiaba.

 _Qué?_ , preguntó Louis mudamente con sus cejas elevadas. Harry negó con su cabeza, luciendo algo sorprendido y ofendido con la forma en que su rostro probablemente estaba expresando disgusto por la situación.

Louis se tomó otra píldora, caminó hacia la cocina, se recargó contra la nevera, se abrazó a sí mismo y cerró sus ojos.

Quería estar en su cama, preferiblemente con alguien que lo deseara para estar follando como si la vida de ambos dependiera de ello, pero a esas alturas ya no estaba seguro siquiera si Jake estaba ahí por Louis o por lo que la fiesta prometía. De hecho ni siquiera podía recordar si Jake había coqueteado con él o se lo había imaginado.

Salió de la cocina y gritó con victoria cuando notó que todos estaban gritando porque Zayn había ganado la competencia. Elevó su mano derecha y agitó su puño en el aire, hasta que notó que la puerta se abrió y por ella entró Marine acompañada de otra chica.

\- Qué demonios.

Instintivamente volteó a mirar a Harry.

\- Sorpresa. – Dijo Harry bajando a Mandy de sus piernas.

Louis no tenía idea qué diablos estaba sucediendo.

 

 

Marine lució confundida y fuera de lugar por un segundo hasta que encontró a Louis entre los demás. Ella y su amiga tenían sus brazos entrelazados y no parecían saber hacia dónde caminar.

Harry y Mandy se acercaron a Marine y su amiga, luego caminaron hacia Louis, que se había quedado congelado en su lugar, pasmado.

¿Marine era la sorpresa? ¿Por qué? Es decir, ¿de dónde demonios la habían sacado?

\- Hola. – Dijo Marine agitando su mano, saludando, luciendo como si hubiera notado el estado congelado de Louis y quisiera despertarlo.

\- Hey, Marine, wow. Estás... aquí. Hola. – Louis no sabía qué decir, estaba demasiado drogado y cansado y de mal humor como para hacer eso.

Marine sonrió. Harry y Mandy estaban observándolos, mirándose con complicidad a intervalos, y de acuerdo, Louis quizá tenía ya tres píldoras en su sistema pero sabía lo que estaba sucediendo. La forma en la que Harry y Mandy se estaban mirando, como si le hubieran hecho un favor al haber invitado a Marine para que Louis tuviera compañía en la fiesta y para que pudiera ligar, prácticamente le hizo ver que sentían pena por él.

Quizá Harry creía que Louis necesitaba superar a Jackson, pero no, demonios. Louis no necesitaba superar a nadie que no fuera el imbécil que tenía a otra chica del brazo.

\- Ahora sí te puedo contar. – Dijo Harry, riendo. Marine parecía apenada y como si no supiera qué decir. Louis se sentía identificado con ella. – Mandy y Marine son compañeras de ballet. En realidad no lo supe hasta hace un par de días.

\- Oh. ¿En serio? – Preguntó Louis actuando sorprendido. Estaba sorprendido, sí, pero se sentía entumido y no creía que fuera posible que le saliera de forma natural.

\- Apuesto a que no tenías idea que era una bailarina. – Dijo Marine abrazando su propio abrigo. Louis podía escuchar orgullo en su voz.

\- En realidad no.

\- Es increíble. – Dijo Mandy tocando el brazo de Louis y, Dios, Louis nunca antes había tenido que contenerse tanto a rodar sus ojos y alejar el tacto de otra persona de su cuerpo en toda su vida. Y eso que jodido Jim El Acosador había tocado su brazo una vez. – Una de las mejores.

\- Cállate. – Dijo Marine sonriendo apenada. – No lo soy. Ella sí lo es. – Agregó apuntando hacia la chica que tenía a su lado. La chica sonrió con pena.

\- Hey, soy Louis. – Dijo Louis. La chica hizo el mismo saludo que Marine cuando entró.

\- Josephine. – Dijo. Louis asintió.

\- Y yo soy Mandy. – Agregó Mandy riendo excesivamente, colgándose del cuello de Harry. – Pero seguro ya sabías eso.

\- Sí. – Dijo Louis, distante. – Harry no deja de hablar sobre ti.

Era verdad. Harry hablaba demasiado sobre Mandy, y siempre contaba cosas buenas pero Louis no podía encontrar en él sentir agrado hacia ella. Probablemente era porque Mandy podía follar con Harry y él no.

\- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Mandy colocando su mano en el brazo de Louis otra vez. – ¿Te habló de la ocasión que robamos  _munchies_  y tuvimos que salir corriendo del lugar como los peores ladrones de la historia que somos?

Louis tragó con fuerza.

\- No, no lo hizo.

\- Bueno, ahora lo sabes. – Dijo Mandy apretando levemente su agarre en el brazo de Louis. Louis sonrió forzadamente. – Harry también me ha hablado sobre ti, de hecho no se calla, si fueras una mujer estuviéramos teniendo otro tipo de conversación ahora mismo, déjame decirte.

Louis no quería sonreír, no sentía deseos de hacerlo, pero sentía que debía hacerlo si no quería hacer la situación incómoda, así que se esforzó en formar otra sonrisa, aunque le hubiera salido débil.

 _“Si fueras una mujer”_ , bueno, que manera de arruinarle aún más la noche.

 

 

Eran las 2am y Liam estaba dormido en el sofá con su boca abierta y un brazo sobre su rostro. Jade estaba charlando con Greg, Harry había desaparecido con Mandy, pero Louis sabía que continuaban ahí porque el auto de Gemma estaba aparcado afuera, justo al lado del de Jake. Jake estaba en medio del vestíbulo en compañía de Niall y Zayn bailando y tratando de hacerse espacio entre las demás personas mientras todo  _Badillac_  de Together PANGEA se reproducía. Louis no tenía idea que ese grupo existía hasta ese momento. Jake le había dicho que tenía el álbum más nuevo en su auto, y Louis apenas y pudo reconocerlo como el álbum desconocido que había notado horas atrás, antes de reproducir Take A Chance On Me de Abba.

\- Mírate, ¿quién hubiera dicho que tendrías tu lado Grunge? – Había dicho Louis. Cierto, había visto In Utero de Nirvana, pero Nirvana era un clásico. Jake había respondido con  _“no es Grunge, es rock de garaje”_ , y Louis había tenido que controlarse a decir  _“me recuerdas a un idiota que solía corregirme todo el tiempo cuando hablábamos de música”_.

Jake le pidió que bailara con él, lo había tomado de la mano y había intentado alejarlo de la pared en la que estaba recargado, y Louis pudo haber aceptado mover su cuerpo como si estuviera poseído sin importarle si Marine se estaba divirtiendo o no, porque la última vez que la había buscado para pedirle su número —y de paso el de Josephine— la había visto afuera con su amiga fumando y tomándose fotos y parecían lo suficientemente entretenidas como para buscar a Louis por distracción.

Era sólo que—se sentía miserable, de acuerdo. Por todo lo que sabía Harry podía estar teniendo sexo con Mandy en ese mismo instante y la realización le hacía tener ganas de marcharse y encerrarse en su habitación para poder ser miserable en silencio.

Pasaron un par de minutos más, donde Louis continuó contra la pared mirando el espacio repleto de humo y ruido y cuerpos empujándose el uno al otro. Louis no tenía idea si era el mismo grupo el que estaba tocando, pero era fuerte y poderoso y había personas cayendo al suelo y siendo pisados por otros. No se hacían daño, al menos no el suficiente porque se ponían de pie y reían como si lo estuvieran pasando genial.

En realidad la música era tan activa que Louis decidió meterse entre las personas para ser empujado y él empujar de vuelta hasta encontrarse con Zayn, Niall y Jake.

\- ¿Qué diablos es esto? – Le preguntó a Jake cuando lo tuvo cerca. Jake dejó de moverse, dejó de saltar y parecía estar protegiendo a Louis de los demás cuerpos que se acercaban con violencia a ellos. Había sido considerado de su parte al menos.

\- ¡Perro Serpiente! – Gritó Jake en respuesta contra el oído de Louis.

Louis se rió.

\- ¿Qué demonios?

La canción se terminó y los cuerpos dejaron de moverse; y casi instantáneamente luego de eso Harry y Mandy hicieron su aparición. Estaban tomados de la mano y no parecían tan íntimos y felices como horas atrás. Rompieron contacto cuando pasaron cerca de Perrie y las demás chicas, por su parte Harry caminó hacia la cocina y salió con una bebida en su mano. Tomó el mismo lugar que Louis contra la pared y lo observó al lado de Jake mientras bebía.

No lucía feliz en absoluto.

Todos los que estaban bailando y saltando empezaron a gritar por más canciones como la de Perro Serpiente, fuera lo que fuese, y Jake regresó a su iPod y la reprodujo de nuevo.

Harry continuaba observándolo, y Louis ya no se sentía tan cómodo entre el grupo de personas que había empezado a moverse con violencia otra vez.

Jake se entretuvo al otro extremo del grupo así que Louis decidió ir con Harry, sólo para no tener que soportar su intensa mirada mientras trataba de pasar un buen rato.

\- Hey, ¿estás bien? – Le preguntó Louis recargándose contra la pared también.

Harry asintió, pero definitivamente algo estaba mal, probablemente él y Mandy habían discutido. Louis iba a decir algo más, pero se quedó con las palabras en la boca cuando miró a Harry ignorando su presencia, retirándose.

Tenía una mirada determinante en su rostro mientras se acercaba a una de las chicas de Hollister. La chica que Harry estaba observando captó la mirada de Harry y esperó hasta tenerlo enfrente para reaccionar a lo que Harry haría después.

...Harry la besó.

La besó enfrente de Mandy y el resto de sus amigas. La música siguió sonando y el grupo continuó empujándose. Louis tragó con fuerza y observó de Mandy hacia Harry y luego hacia la chica de Hollister.

Mandy no se dio cuenta hasta que otra de las chicas le informó lo que estaba sucediendo, y de hecho Harry besó a la chica de Hollister por tanto tiempo que cuando Mandy finalmente buscó a Harry con su mirada, Harry y la chica continuaban besándose.

El ceño de Mandy se apretó, luego empezó a caminar con rapidez hacia Harry. Louis pensó que Mandy golpearía a la chica, porque a veces veía demasiada tv y creía que así iban a salir las cosas, nunca lo hacían sobre el chico, siempre se desquitaban con la otra mujer, pero Mandy en realidad fue directamente para apartarlos y abofetear a Harry tan fuerte que su mejilla se pintó de rojo inmediatamente.

Louis no entendía por qué no estaba molesto de que Harry estuviera besando a la chica de Hollister, pero sentía que era por el morbo de ver problemas entre Mandy y Harry.

Dios. Louis era una persona terrible.

Mandy empezó a gritar algo, pero Louis no pudo escucharla por sobre la música. Sólo el resto de las chicas, Louis, y otro par de chicos presenciaron la discusión y nadie hizo nada para impedir que Harry fuera empujado una y otra vez por Mandy mientras probablemente le preguntaba qué demonios pasaba con él y por qué estaba siendo un imbécil.

Harry lucía intenso, y enojado aún. Louis jamás lo había visto así desde Jim El Acosador.

Mandy tomó sus cosas y salió del departamento acompañada de al menos diez chicas más. Louis pensó en acercarse a Harry para preguntarle si estaba bien, si necesitaba algo, pero se distrajo mirando a Marine y Josephine entrar de nuevo al departamento luciendo confundidas por la repentina salida de Mandy y las otras chicas.

Louis las vio a ambas tratando de pasar por entre medio de los chicos que aún continuaban bailando, así que se aproximó a intentar escudarlas con su cuerpo. Cuando pisaron terreno seguro, Louis buscó a Harry con la mirada y lo encontró con una bebida nueva en su mano, solo.

\- Wow, ¿está todo bien aquí? – Preguntó Marine.

\- ¿Nos perdimos de una pelea? – Preguntó Josephine. – Miramos a la novia de tu amigo salir con todo un ejército de chicas. Estaban gritando y maldiciendo.

Louis pasó sus dedos por su cabello, pensando.

\- Algo así, sí.

\- ¿Sí hubo una pelea? – Insistió Josephine. - ¿Entre quiénes?

Louis pensó en responder con una mentira, pero se enterarían por otra persona de todos modos.

\- Harry y Mandy.

\- ¿En serio? Oh no. – Exclamó Marine mortificada. Louis quiso decir algo para aligerar el ambiente, para hacerle saber y sentir que no era tan serio, pero la rara actitud de Harry continuaba en su mente y estaba preocupado por él.

\- Iré a checar si Harry está bien. – Dijo Louis. Marine y Josephine asintieron. Louis se abrió camino hacia donde estaba Harry, pero Jake lo interceptó y lo abrazó, murmurando algo contra su cuello que quizá tenía sentido para él. – Jake.

\- Soy la jodida alma de la fiesta, ¿te has dado cuenta? – Preguntó Jake en su espacio personal. Louis quiso apartarlo un poco, pero Jake estaba demasiado jodido a esas alturas para moverse con facilidad.  

\- Me he dado cuenta, sí.

\- Gracias por invitarme, Louis. – Continuó Jake. Louis le sonrió.

\- Cuando quieras.

\- Hey, ¿viste que la novia de Harry lo abofeteó? Fue una locura, creo que Harry estaba besando a otra chica. – Contó Jake tratando de gesticular con sus manos. Louis asintió y no dijo nada al respecto.

\- Voy a ir a... um. Dame un segundo.

\- No, hey, Louis, hey. – Dijo Jake tomando el rostro de Louis entre sus manos. - ¿Podemos irnos? Podemos ir a... tu departamento, o el mío. – Luego intentó besarlo.

Louis forzó a Jake a que se quitara de su espacio personal, haciendo que al final Jake sólo besara su mentón de forma floja. Cuando se liberó de él casi corrió lejos de su persona. Jake se quedó atrás llamando por él pero Louis lo ignoró y no se detuvo hasta que llegó donde Harry.

\- Harry. – Dijo Louis tratando de sonar casual. Harry lucía como si estuviera a punto de asesinar algo con sus manos. – ¿Estás bien? Vi lo que sucedió. – Agregó. Harry tenía un brazo abrazado a su torso mientras el otro estaba libre sosteniendo la bebida en su mano, su ceño estaba apretado y sus labios estaban rectos, sin ningún dejo de sonrisa o alivio de ver a Louis frente a él preocupado por su bienestar emocional. – ¿Qué pasó? Luces mal. Estoy preocupado.

\- ¿Lo estás, de verdad? – Preguntó Harry, serio y escéptico.

\- ...Sí, ¿por qué lo dudas?

Harry se encogió de hombros. Louis suspiró.

\- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos? Juntos. – Sugirió, porque lo haría. Jake podía regresar solo. Harry era su prioridad en ese momento, siempre lo había sido.

\- Seguro. – Respondió Harry, pero se oía sarcástico, como si no le creyera.

\- Estoy hablando en serio. – Insistió Louis. Harry se rió con amargura.

\- ¿Y perderás tu oportunidad de follar con el chico oxycontin? No lo creo.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Louis con sorpresa.

Maldita sea.

Estaba sucediendo de nuevo, ¿cierto? Harry estaba siendo un imbécil cuando Louis tenía posibilidades de ligar con alguien. Dios. No tenía sentido, no tenía para nada de sentido, Harry y Mandy le habían traído a Marine para que pudiera ligar, ¿por qué no podía hacerlo con Jake?

¿Qué tenía de malo que lo hiciera con Jake?

\- No actúes como si no supieras de qué hablo. – Dijo Harry sonriendo de medio lado. Ahora estaba tratando de inclinarse en lo casual, en que era sólo una broma tal vez, pero había enfado en su voz y rostro. – No soy estúpido, tengo ojos.

\- No. – Dijo Louis, confundido. – Jake y yo no... Dios, no es así. No es...

\- No importa, siempre has hecho lo mismo, ¿no es así? – Continuó Harry. Se oía herido. – Estoy acostumbrado.

Louis no tenía idea qué diablos estaba sucediendo.

\- ¿Qué? Harry—

\- Olvídalo. Regresa con  _Jake_. – Ordenó Harry empujando un poco a Louis, mencionando el nombre de Jake como si le diera asco.

\- Harry, ¿qué demonios? ¿Qué tomaste?

\- Nada. – Respondió evasivo. Todos habían tomado algo, quizá en Harry se había mezclado con el problema que tuvo con Mandy, quizá Harry simplemente estaba siendo un imbécil y por el alcohol o lo que sea que tuviera en su sistema, ahora estaba siendo  _increíblemente_  imbécil. – Ve a hacer lo que mejor sabes hacer. – Agregó con un tono cruel, como si le repugnara la idea, lo cual, wow.

\- Hey, no me hables así. – Pidió Louis sintiéndose algo tonto. También se sentía estúpidamente herido, y sabía que no debía darle tanta importancia a las palabras de Harry porque claramente, de alguna manera, se las había arreglado para beber mucho más alcohol que Louis a esas alturas.

Harry empezó a caminar lejos de él. Louis lo agarró del brazo, deteniéndolo, pero Harry se soltó de su agarre con violencia.

\- ¡Harry! – Gritó en su dirección. Harry no le hizo caso. Louis tragó con fuerza mientras miraba a Jake acercándose preguntando si algo estaba mal con un gesto de manos. – Jake, ahora no. – Le dijo Louis cuando lo tuvo a un lado.

\- ¿Te peleaste con él? – Preguntó Jake. Louis sentía que estaba atrapado en una pesadilla. Harry no podía estar enojado con él, Louis no había hecho nada. Louis no había sido el que había besado a alguien esa noche.

\- No—No sé, no tengo idea qué demonios está pasando ahora mismo. – Respondió Louis sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos, frustrado.

Jake se encogió de hombros y caminó lejos de Louis.

Louis no se molestó en observar hacia donde estaba caminando exactamente hasta que escuchó la voz de Harry entre una pausa de la canción. Jake y Harry estaban charlando—no, estaban discutiendo. Jake lucía confundido y molesto, como si él no hubiera sido el que hubiera iniciado el problema.

\- Oh Dios.

Harry fue el que empujó primero a Jake, porque Jake se estaba metiendo en su espacio personal discutiendo sobre algo. Jake no reaccionó con un empujón de vuelta.

Jake respondió golpeando a Harry con su mano apuñada justo en su pómulo izquierdo.

Louis corrió hacia ellos. Detrás de él un par de chicas gritaron asustadas, probablemente Marine y Josephine. Los demás estaban demasiado ocupados, ebrios o drogados como para hacer otra cosa que abrir sus bocas con sorpresa morbosa.

Alguien había cogido a Jake desde los hombros alrededor de su pecho y clavículas, pero nadie estaba sosteniendo a Harry.

Louis fue el que intentó sujetar a Harry para que no golpeara en respuesta, pero Harry hizo todo en su poder para zafarse del agarre de Louis y poder golpear a Jake. Al final sí logró golpearlo, pero el daño que le dejó fue nada en comparación.

El pómulo de Harry lucía inflamado y doloroso a la vista

\- Hey, Harry. – Susurró Louis oprimiendo su cuerpo al de él, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras lo alejaba lo más que podía de Jake, que aún continuaba gritando ofensas hacia Harry. – Hey, shh. Tranquilo.

Harry estaba respirando con agitación. Louis podía sentir el corazón de Harry latiendo con fuerza contra su pecho, la vibración podía sentirla a través de su camisa. Louis quería poner su mano ahí con cuidado, quería extender su palma en su pecho y pedirle que se tranquilizara. No tenía idea qué había desatado la pelea, pero considerando el estado en el que ya estaba Harry, no creía que tuviera tanto sentido.

\- Vámonos a casa. – Susurró Louis contra el cuello de Harry.

Harry asintió.

 

 

Louis manejó el auto de Gemma hacia el departamento de Harry. Se quedó un rato ahí, escuchándolo hablar acerca de cómo si tenía otra oportunidad le tumbaría los dientes a Jake. Luego le recogió el cabello mientras vomitaba, después lo ayudó a meterse a su cama.

Harry había sido un imbécil esa noche, y Louis probablemente lo recordaría todo cuando despertara. No creía que Harry lo recordara también, pero si lo hacía, conociéndolo, quizá ni siquiera se disculparía por ser un imbécil. Y si no lo hacía Louis tendría que actuar como si no hubiera sido irrespetuoso y como si no le hubiera dicho que sólo servía para follar con chicos que apenas conocía.

El teléfono de Harry no dejó de sonar el resto del tiempo que Louis se quedó ahí. Era Mandy.

Antes de irse sonó una última vez. Louis contestó.

\- ¿Por qué diablos no habías contestado mis llamadas, pequeño pedazo de...

\- Soy Louis. – Explicó antes de escuchar el resto de la ofensa. Mandy soltó un  _“oh”_. – Harry está dormido.

\- ¿Qué demonios le sucede? ¿Por qué actuó como un completo imbécil? Él no es así.

\- No tengo idea. – Respondió Louis sentándose al pie de la cama. Harry lucía tranquilo durmiendo. El golpe en su pómulo continuaba inflamado, pero Louis no había hecho nada al respecto. Esperaba que Harry lo hiciera. – Todos bebimos bastante y... no lo sé, quizá se metió otra cosa.

\- Niall y Zayn tenían oxys, pero eso no te hace actuar como un imbécil, ¿o sí?

\- No lo creo.

\- Todo se fue al diablo cuando... – Mandy se detuvo, Louis imaginó que se refería al momento en el que desaparecieron los dos. – Estábamos queriendo tener sexo en la habitación de Liam. – Contó sin vergüenza alguna. Louis cerró sus ojos. – Todo iba bien, yo estaba sobre él, besándolo, ya sabes. –  _No lo sé, Mandy_ , quería decirle Louis, y también quería pedirle que se callara. – Empecé a ayudarlo a quitarse sus jeans porque era un desastre incluso a esas alturas. No quiso tener sexo conmigo, me apartó de él y quiso regresar a la fiesta. Cuando llegamos se apartó de mí y traté de pensar que nada marchaba más mal de lo que creía mientras regresaba con las chicas, pero entonces besó a esa puta asiática y, Dios, Louis, ¿podrías decirle que conteste mis llamadas cuando despierte? No sé qué fue lo que hice para ponerlo así.

Louis tuvo un momento de lucidez donde pensó decirle  _‘tú no fuiste la que lo puso de ninguna manera, Harry simplemente es un imbécil complicado’_ , pero guardó silencio.

\- ¿Louis?

\- De acuerdo, lo haré.

\- Gracias. – Dijo Mandy. – Y gracias también por llevarlo a su departamento a salvo. Estaba preocupada porque no sabía qué había pasado con él después de que me retiré.

\- No hay problema.

\- Eres un buen amigo. – Continuó. Louis tragó con fuerza y cuando no escuchó nada más por la línea, terminó la llamada.

Louis era un buen amigo. Nada más.

Dejó caer su espalda contra la cama, se cubrió el rostro con sus manos y sin planearlo se durmió así.

 

 

Despertó antes que Harry, afortunadamente. Tenía ambas piernas de Harry sobre su pecho y por el ligero dolor que sentía en sus costillas estaba bastante seguro que lo había pateado mientras dormían.

Le dejó un vaso de agua y un par de aspirinas en el buró, se aseó un poco, cogió sus cosas y caminó hasta su departamento.

 

 

Louis se las arregló para que el Dr. Maddox no notara el estado en el que estaba, cuando regresó a su departamento pasó el resto del día dormido y cuando despertó lo hizo con varios mensaje por parte de Marine.

 _“Creo que cometí un pequeño error... Sasha me acorraló por teléfono exigiendo saber por qué estaba dormida a las 3pm. Le dije que fui a una fiesta. Me hizo dar detalles específicos y de alguna manera terminé diciéndole que me encontré contigo y que ahora tengo tu número de teléfono. Ahora demanda saber tu número porque quiere preguntarte por qué lo tuve antes que ella. Lo siento de verdad. Tenía una resaca horrible y quería que se callara”_.

Louis se tomó un momento para contestar mientras trataba de asimilar que su mejor amigo y su novia intentaron hacerlo ligar con una menor de edad. Sentía que debía disculparse por no llevarla a su casa. Dios. Probablemente Marine vivía con sus padres todavía.

 _“Se lo diste?”_  terminó preguntando.

 _“No lo hice, eso la hizo enojar bastante”_.

 _“Me imagino”._  Iba a mandar otro mensaje que decía  _lo siento por ser un imbécil y lo siento por dejarte a ti y Josephine en la fiesta, lo siento por no pasar el resto de la noche contigo y más que nada lo siento por meterte en ese lío con Sasha_ , pero sentía que podría dejarse ver desesperado por estar bien con ella, como si le interesara como persona, así que lo borró. Y de acuerdo, sí le interesaba, pero aunque le gustara y le atrajera su personalidad, sonrisa, voz y acento, no podía hacer absolutamente nada al respecto. Si empezaba a frecuentar a Marine aunque fuera sólo amistosamente, Sasha los sacrificaría juntos.

Además Marine era menor que Sasha. Alguna vez le pareció escuchar que irían a la fiesta de cumpleaños número dieciséis de Marine, y Sasha le había dicho recientemente que ya tenía diecisiete.

 _“Me siento como un imbécil, pero no le des mi número a Sasha nunca, nunca, nunca. ¿Te conté de la ocasión que me encontró en mi segundo empleo (trabajaba en un restaurante) y aunque renuncié obligó a sus padres y amistades frecuentar el sitio con la esperanza de encontrarme otra vez?”_ , escribió en cambio. Se sintió mal por hacerlo, pero creía que saber eso le ayudaría a Marine a no sentirse peor por no darle el teléfono de Louis a su amiga.

_“Oh dios mío estás hablando en serio? WOW! Sabía que te acosaba pero no a esos extremos!”_

_“Lo sé, fue escalofriante, pero algo halagador si lo pienso mejor, no todos los días eres acosado por una adolescente atractiva”_.

Marine tardó en contestar, y Louis por un momento sintió que había dicho algo ofensivo. Estuvo a punto de preguntar si había dicho algo mal cuando Marine le escribió otra vez.

_“Sabes, estaba pensando, nunca logramos charlar en la fiesta y seré honesta, echo de menos tratar de hacerte sentir incomodo, crees que sea posible volver a vernos? :)”_

Louis no contestó el mensaje.

 

 

Harry apareció en su departamento cuatro días después, listo para ayudarle a guardar en cajas el resto de las cosas que había adquirido con Jackson. Traía incluso licor, una botella pequeña. No había pasado la semana incomunicado, habían intercambiado mensajes y Harry lo había llamado inmediatamente después de despertar para preguntarle si él lo había metido a su cama.

Increíblemente, Harry se disculpó. No tenía idea qué había pasado o cómo fue que terminó herido, tampoco parecía recordar las cosas que le dijo a Louis, simplemente se disculpó.

\- Por lo que sea que haya hecho o dicho, ni siquiera puedo imaginarlo.

Louis había sonreído nerviosamente.

\- Nah, no estuviste tan mal.

Luego había procedido a explicarle que Jake había sido el culpable del estado de su pómulo. Harry soltó un  _“huh”_ , y así lo habían dejado.

Ahora estaba ahí luciendo lo mejor que había lucido jamás con unos jeans desgastados y una camisa negra sin ningún tipo de logo. Su cabello era lo que lo hacía ver especialmente atractivo ese día, porque no tenía producto en su cabello, estaba al natural y largo y Louis honestamente necesitó alejarse de él por un par de momentos para apretar su mandíbula hasta sentirse satisfecho con su necesidad de gritar y de coger la cabeza de Harry con ambas de sus manos y besarlo.

\- ¿Cuándo crees que estará todo listo para la venta de jardín? – Preguntó Harry sentado en el sofá de la ropa acumulada con sus pies sobre un par de cajas ya listas. Estaba checando su teléfono más de lo usual, pero Louis no se molestó en esa ocasión porque suponía que estaba tratando de solucionar lo que sea que hubiera sucedido entre él y Mandy.

\- Um, estaba pensando mejor en donar las cosas? Pero la promesa de dinero me está haciendo sentir algo egoísta. – Harry frunció el ceño. - Ocupo el dinero, obviamente. No puedo sobrevivir mis vicios a través del asqueroso wi-fi de Jake. Además echo de menos tener varios tipos de cereal en mi cocina.

\- Tienes  _Coco Pops_ , ¿qué más quieres con eso? – Preguntó Harry, sonriendo.

\- Cheerios, pero tengo que elegir entre Coco Pops y Cheerios cada vez que voy a Tesco y la caja del Coco Pops me termina por convencer cada jodida vez. – Harry se rió. – Todos esos jodidos colores. El de Cheerios luce aburrido y formal. Me hace sentir anticuado cuando lo meto a mis compras.

\- Eres imposible.

Louis sonrió y continuó sacando cosas de su closet.

\- Dios, nunca terminaré. Ni siquiera sabía que tuviera tantas cosas.

\- Bueno, Jackson te consentía bastante. – Dijo Harry. Louis volteó a verlo sobre su hombro y lo encontró frunciendo sus labios, como si ahora que Jackson no estuviera pudiera apreciar lo que había hecho por Louis.

\- ¿Para qué demonios ocupo más de tres camisas iguales? Míralas, son iguales. – Dijo mostrándolas con sorpresa. - Todas son iguales. Dios.

Harry se puso de pie y se colocó a su lado, buscando más ropa, checando antes las cuatro camisas que Louis estaba sosteniendo, como si estuviera buscando con dedicación las diferencias.

\- No es cierto, la roja tiene el logo de la marca más pequeño que las otras dos. Es totalmente diferente. – Dijo bromeando.  

\- Es tonto, es... no sé qué estaba pensando. ¿Alguna vez las usé siquiera?

\- No lo creo.

Louis las guardó en una caja diferente. Ahora había cinco cajas llenas de ropa apenas usada.

\- ¿Qué es lo más costoso que te compró? – Preguntó Harry acercándose a su tocador. Cogió el producto para su cabello, se echó un poco en sus manos y empezó a tocarse su fleco para darle estilo mientras se veía en el espejo. Louis pudo verlo observándolo a través del espejo, esperando por su respuesta.

\- El reloj.

\- ¿Por el que te dio problemas su hijo? – Preguntó. Louis asintió. No podía quitar su mirada de Harry, miraba su espalda, la parte trasera de su cabeza, y miraba al mismo tiempo su rostro concentrado en hacer algo decente con su cabello. Louis no podía creer que fuera posible que luciera mejor, pero Harry lo estaba probando equivocado.

Louis se mordió su labio inferior.

\- ¿Tú crees que lo haya reconocido? Tal vez había sido un reloj con valor sentimental. O te empezó a atacar porque te reconoció como el chico que estaba follando con su padre. ¿Crees que le haya mostrado fotos de ti? - Harry hizo una pausa, creando suspenso. - Quizá tiene fotos tuyas en su Facebook personal. ¿Las habrá eliminado ya?

Louis empezó a entrar en pánico. No tenía idea si Jackson tenía un Facebook personal. Jamás hablaban sobre ese tipo de cosas. Sólo follaban y discutían.

\- ¿Podemos no hablar sobre esto? Me siento como un idiota cada vez que recuerdo que salí con él.

\- No, es divertido. – Dijo Harry, riéndose.

\- No lo es. – Dijo Louis acercándose por detrás. Lo sujetó desde sus hombros y lo hizo girar hasta tenerlo de frente. – Eres un idiota. – Agregó. Lo estaba diciendo en serio, pero Harry no se dio cuenta. Estaba sonriendo y su estúpido fleco estaba húmedo y acomodado hacia un lado haciéndolo lucir limpio e importante, como si fuera alguien glamuroso que pasaba su tiempo libre en galerías de arte y no en el departamento de su amigo guardando ropa en cajas.

\- Tú eres el idiota aquí. – Dijo sin retirarse un paso de Louis. - Yo no soy el que salió con Jackson Peters. No soy el que folló con él durante casi tres meses.

\- Dios. ¿Cómo es que siento agrado por ti? – Eso lo decía en serio también. Harry continuaba sonriendo.

\- Porque secretamente estás enamorado de mí. No tienes opción. – Dijo Harry. Louis posiblemente dejó de respirar. Sabía que estaba bromeando, no podía ser tan imbécil como para que lo supiera y lo dijera de esa manera, pero de todos modos sintió como si el aire hubiera abandonado sus pulmones. 

\- Eres el más idiota de los idiotas en el mundo. – Dijo Louis mirándolo directamente a los ojos, sonriendo con sorpresa. - Deberías recibirte en ser el más idiota de la región, así puedes hacer amistades con idiotas iguales a ti en la academia. Yo no estaría ahí. Yo soy bueno.

\- Oh, por supuesto.  – Dijo Harry, riendo. Ninguno de los dos se movió de su lugar. Louis podía respirar el aliento fresco de Harry y a pesar de que se sentía intimidado por las palabras que estaban saliendo de esa boca, quería besarlo.

Louis elevó sus manos hasta tenerlas a la distancia del rostro de Harry. Harry no hizo nada para impedir que las manos de Louis estuvieran prácticamente tocando sus mejillas, no parpadeó, no respiró, simplemente esperó.

Podía besarlo, y no habría problema. Tenía la sensación de que podía hacer lo que quisiera con Harry en ese momento y no habría problema. No entraría en pánico, no se reiría de él, no haría nada aparte de tomarlo y quizá olvidarlo en cuanto terminaran.

En cambio, Louis continuó elevando sus manos hasta dejarlas en el cabello de Harry. Cerró sus manos entre cada hebra y lo despeinó, arruinó lo que había hecho con su cabello, su fleco lo desparramó por toda la extensión de su rostro mientras Harry sólo sonreía.

\- Continuemos con lo que estábamos haciendo, aún quedan cosas indeseadas en mi closet. – Dijo cuando quedó conforme con el desastre que había dejado en su cabeza.

Harry se echó su cabello hacia delante, luego lo hizo hacia un lado y no dijo nada más. Regresó al closet y ambos terminaron de guardar en cajas el resto de la ropa.

 

 

Louis tendía a ilusionarse con cualquier detalle cuando se trataba de Harry, por lo cual no había sido una sorpresa que no pudiera irse a la cama sin pensar en la proximidad de Harry, lo cerca que habían estado.

Cerraba sus ojos y reproducía diferentes escenarios en su cabeza donde reunía las suficientes agallas para besarlo. En algunos escenarios Harry lo besaba de vuelta, pero en otros lo alejaba y le pedía que regresara con Jake y Jackson y los otros chicos que pasaron antes que ellos e hiciera lo que mejor sabía hacer.

 

 

No fue hasta el viernes que sucedió la venta de jardín. Tuvo que comentárselo a los demás, principalmente a la señora Reynolds porque era la que le hablaba a todos en el departamento y la que organizaba todo tipo de cosas. Ella se lo comentó al resto y reunió a nueve personas además de Louis en la venta de jardín. Algunos de ellos sacaron muebles, y Louis se vio a sí mismo recorriendo los puestos. Harry se quedaba en el suyo y Louis podía ver que se acercaban bastantes chicas interesadas en sus cosas, lo cual era algo tonto porque no había absolutamente nada para mujeres.

Era por Harry que se acercaban, Louis lo sabía y no pudo evitar sentir celos cuando lo miraba charlando con ellas.

No fue hasta que notó a Jake recorriendo los puestos peligrosamente cercanos al suyo que regresó para evitar cualquier tipo de discusión que pudiera ocurrir entre él y Harry.

Jake no le dirigió ni siquiera una mirada a Harry. Su pómulo se veía mejor ahora, pero claramente había algo de resentimiento por parte de Harry porque su ceño estaba apretado y no lo recibió con un entusiasta  _“¡hola!”_  como al resto de las personas que se habían acercado con interés.

\- Estas cosas lucen costosas. – Comentó Jake asintiendo, observando con cuidado utilerías que Jackson había traído de diferentes sets de películas que había dirigido o producido.

\- Puedes llevarte dos por cuatro libras. Lo que sea, elige dos, me das cuatro libras y son tuyos.

Jake sonrió y se distrajo inspeccionando las utilerías. Harry estaba checando su teléfono tratando de lucir ocupado para no tener que acercarse. Louis caminó hacia Jake para hablarle acerca del uso de las cosas que sostenía. Algunas cosas podían ser confusas, como un libro que aclamaba ser la biblia pero sólo eran letras de canciones de los Beatles.

\- Me gusta, es algo que pondría en mi departamento para cuando mi mamá me visitara.

\- Oh, y ella estaría como  _“me alegra que hayas tomado el camino de Cristo”_ , cuando no tiene idea que las primeras páginas son las letras de  _Please Please Me_.

Jake se rió y terminó pagando por la biblia falsa y un juego de platos de cerámica con figuras escalofriantes sacadas del infierno.

\- ¿De dónde dices que sacaste esto? Pareciera que estabas tratando de sumonizar un demonio. Ten cuidado con eso, por cierto.

\- No, es sólo que, um, alguien que conozco estaba trabajando en el set de una película. Supongo que trataba de posesiones o algo así. No tengo idea, nunca le pregunté.

\- Oh. – Jake lucía preocupado de haber arruinado algo, por lo cual Louis se preguntó cuán obvio estaba siendo. - ¿Un ex?

\- No. – Dijo Louis inmediatamente, mintiendo sin razón alguna. – No, para nada. Es, no es nadie importante.

Jake asintió, luego empezó a echarle un vistazo a la ropa. No era de su talla en absoluto, pero Louis apreció que mostrara interés.

\- ¿Cuánto por esta camisa? – Preguntó señalando a la roja que habían comentado días atrás él y Harry.

\- Diez libras. Es nueva, nunca la usé.

\- Lo sé, aún huele a nueva.

\- Pero no es de tu talla. – Dijo Louis sin poder contenerse. Le convenía que Jake pagara diez libras por algo que ni siquiera le quedaba con la esperanza de dejar una buena impresión en Louis, pero tampoco podía permitir que gastara tanto en algo por una razón tan estúpida.

\- No importa, la quiero comprar. – Insistió Jake, sonriendo. Louis iba a decir algo más, pero Harry apareció de la nada entre él, cogió la camisa de Jake directamente de sus manos, la metió en una bolsa y se la entregó sin mirarlo.

\- Son diez libras. – Dijo, esperando a que pagara. Jake frunció el ceño, mirando a Louis como si esperara que dijera algo. Louis no dijo nada. Jake pagó las diez libras y se fue de ahí.

\- ¿Estás tratando de ganarte a Jake de nuevo? No necesitas ser tan amable, Harry. – Dijo Louis, sarcástico.

Harry le ofreció una sonrisa forzada.

\- Ahora tienes diez libras más. De nada.

La gente empezó a levantar sus puestos antes de que el sol se metiera. Para ese entonces Louis tenía treinta libras en sus bolsos. Le dio diez a Harry por la ayuda y ambos ordenaron comida tailandesa a domicilio.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado con Marine? – Preguntó Harry de la nada. Apenas y se habían sentado a comer.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Respondió de vuelta, defensivo.

\- La vi ayer cuando pasé por Mandy. Dijo que no habías respondido sus mensajes.

\- ¿Ya estás bien con ella entonces? Con Mandy. – Preguntó evadiendo el tema. ¿Qué se suponía que le diría? ¿“ _Estoy evadiéndola porque claramente está interesada en mi y estoy demasiado asustado como para hacer algo al respecto”_?.

Marine no era Sasha. A Marine no podía rechazarla como había hecho con Sasha.

\- Estamos bien. – Dijo Harry sin agregar nada más. - ¿Por qué estás ignorando a Marine? Es una buena chica.

\- Lo sé, eso no tiene nada que ver con que la esté ignorando. De hecho ni siquiera la estoy ignorando, simplemente no he tenido tiempo de responder.

Harry se rió entre la comida en su boca.

\- Oh, lo siento, no recordaba tu ocupada agenda.

\- He estado ocupado. – Insistió Louis, riendo. - ¿Por qué no me crees? Es la verdad.

\- Trabajar de 9am a 7pm contestando llamadas no te hace estar tan ocupado como para no responder un mensaje. ¿Qué hay de las 8pm a las 2am que te mantienes despierto?

\- Tomo una larga siesta de 8pm a 11pm, miro shows de tv, ceno y vuelvo a dormir. Estoy ocupado.

\- Eres un imbécil. – Dijo Harry, sonriendo como si le causara gracia.

\- No lo soy.

\- Puedes hacerlo ahora. Puedes responder su mensaje ahora mismo.

\- Estoy comiendo. – Dijo.

Harry rápidamente cogió el recipiente de cartón de Louis y lo cubrió con sus brazos, impidiéndole a Louis llegar a él.

\- Ahora no estás comiendo. Hazlo.

Louis rodó sus ojos.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan obsesionado con que salga con ella?

\- No estoy buscando que  _“salgas”_  con ella. – Dijo Harry haciendo las comillas con sus dedos. – Tampoco estoy obsesionado con la idea. Acordamos en que no saldrías con nadie por un tiempo, ¿cierto? – Louis asintió. – Simplemente..., no sé, tengo un buen presentimiento con ella.

\- Oh, Dios. No estarás pensando en que si me meto con Marine ambos podremos pasar por nuestras chicas a sus clases de ballet, iremos a sus shows y saldremos en citas dobles. - Harry se aclaró la garganta, luego negó con su cabeza. – Bien. Lo haré.

\- ¿Saldrás con ella?

\- Contestaré su mensaje.

\- Es lo mismo. – Dijo, lo cual, wow. ¿Cómo diablos sabía Harry que contestar su mensaje significaría básicamente invitarla a salir?

\- ¿Sabes qué es lo que me dijo? – Preguntó aterrado.

\- Mandy me contó.

\- ¿Mandy te—? Sabes qué, no quiero saber. Sólo... terminaré con esto.

 _“Hey, lo siento por la tardanza, tuve una semana algo ocupada. Por supuesto que podemos vernos, dime cuándo estás disponible :)”_.

\- ¿Estás feliz ahora? – Le preguntó Louis mostrándole su mensaje. Harry asintió.

\- Cuando estés follando regularmente con Marine podrás agradecerme.

\- Dios. Tiene como quince años, enfermo.

Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros, como si el hecho de que Marine fuera menor de edad y Louis casi estuviera más cerca de los treinta que de los veinte fuera insignificante. Luego le regresó su comida.

No volvieron a mencionar a Marine el resto del día, y Louis estuvo agradecido por eso.

 

 

Que no hubieran hablado sobre ello no significaba que Louis no pensó en la idea de salir con Marine las próximas horas y días. Quizá no era tan mala idea invitarla a salir. No lucía como si fuera menor de edad, tampoco era tan mala a la vista; era alta, de hecho era un poco más alta que él, tenía buen cuerpo, tenía unas clavículas sorprendentes, era castaña y a Louis le gustaba observar el lunar que tenía en su mejilla. También le gustaba escuchar su acento, y su voz. No tenía un timbre femenino y eso había sido algo que había intimidado a Louis desde la primera vez que mantuvo una conversación con ella, porque su propia voz sonaba más aguda que la de Marine y cuando ambos hablaban al mismo tiempo, el contraste lo hacía cerrar la boca.

Marine le contestó rápido, lo cual lo había sorprendido sólo por un segundo antes de recordar que Marine no era como el resto de las chicas que había conocido. Cualquier otra chica lo hubiera mandado al diablo, lo hubiera hecho esperar por su respuesta sólo para mostrarse indiferente o simplemente para regresarle la incómoda espera que Louis le hizo pasar. No, Marine le contestó un par de minutos después con una fecha, una hora y un lugar.

Y ahora estaban ahí, caminando peligrosamente cerca. Estaban en camino al ojo de Londres con la montaña rusa y Louis estaba buscando maneras de convencerla de no subir.

\- Oh, vamos, será increíble. – Dijo Marine, riendo malvadamente mientras apuntaba hacia la montaña rusa a la distancia.

\- No tienes idea de todas las cosas que pueden salir mal. – Dijo Louis gesticulando con sus manos, ansioso.

\- ¿Te refieres a una falla técnica?

\- No, me refiero a que puedo hacer un idiota de mí mismo.

\- ¿Cómo qué? – Marine se estaba riendo. Louis honestamente no quería subir. 

\- No lo sé, no había subido a una desde que tenía trece años y créeme que no quieres saber la historia.

Marine se acercó aún más a él, haciendo que sus brazos se tocaran.

\- Dime.

\- No, es vergonzoso.

\- Por eso mismo. – Dijo riendo, regresando a su posición en su espacio personal.

\- Dios, eres terrible. – Dijo Louis negando con su cabeza, sonriendo.

\- Lo soy, dime ahora.

Así que Louis le dijo.

\- Uno de mis amigos me ayudó a conseguir una cita con una chica que me gustaba, tuvimos una cita doble, él con su chica y yo con la mía.

\- ¿Cómo se llamaba tu chica? – Preguntó con interés, elevando sus cejas y acercándose de nuevo para chocar sus brazos.

\- Beth.

\- Oh, Beth, ¿cómo era ella?

\- ¿Por qué quieres saber? – Preguntó Louis, apenado. No era como si le apenara decir detalles, era simplemente que le apenaba contar la historia en general. Era mejor dejar los detalles afuera.

\- Tengo una memoria bastante vívida, quiero imaginarme a Beth justo como era cuando me estés contando la historia.

\- De acuerdo. Beth era castaña, su cabello era corto y siempre estaba sonriendo. Encontraba mis bromas increíblemente divertidas, lo cual era bueno.

\- Oh, estoy segura que lo hacía. – Dijo Marine guiñando un ojo, imitando una mamada con su mano izquierda.

\- Eres sucia. – Dijo Louis con sorpresa. No era algo nuevo saber que la imaginación de Marine se iba a los rumbos más sucios, como en ese momento que estaba dejando entredicho que Beth fingía entretenimiento para poder darle sexo oral después. Louis de trece años hubiera estado bastante feliz si esa hubiera sido la verdadera historia.

\- Eso no es verdad en absoluto, pero hey, continúa.

\- Tuvimos una cita doble mayormente porque la cita de Stan era hermana de Beth. Sólo por eso aceptó salir conmigo, y porque su hermana le apostó dinero que no se atrevía a salir conmigo.

\- Aw, eso es cruel. – Dijo Marine con tristeza en su voz. – No creo que hayas estado tan mal a los trece, ¿o sí?

\- Lo estaba.

\- No te creo. 

\- De verdad lo estaba. – Insistió Louis con pena. – Pero era lo suficientemente gracioso para ella como para aceptar la apuesta. Fuimos a un festival por la noche, lo cual era bastante hardcore para nosotros porque éramos menores de edad. Stan estaba totalmente convencido de que esa noche dejaríamos de ser vírgenes.

\- ¿Tuvo razón? – Preguntó Marine, intensamente interesada.

\- No.

\- Oh.

\- Lo sé, es decepcionante, y aún me falta llegar a la parte realmente decepcionante. – Marine se rió, pero luego quizá sintió que fue cruel porque cubrió su boca con sus manos.

\- Pobre de ti.

\- Yo de trece años estaba inundado de decepciones, descuida. – Admitió, lo cual había sido demasiado personal por lo real que eran sus palabras en el fondo. Marine no tenía idea lo serio que había hablado al decirlo, así que evitó entrar en pánico. – Comimos salchichas asadas y demás, luego a Stan se le ocurrió decir que sería una fantástica idea subir a la montaña rusa.

\- Oh, no. – Dijo Marine frunciendo su rostro con advertencia.

\- Lo sé, yo pensé lo mismo. A Beth le pareció increíble, por mi parte traté de actuar como si fuera estúpido querer subir a la montaña rusa, es para niños, dije, es patético, no tiene nada de divertido, blah, blah, blah.

\- Oh, Louis.

\- No funcionó, así que... subí a la montaña rusa y vomité enfrente de ella mientras aún estábamos arriba, creo que quizá la salpiqué un poco. Beth sólo quería bajar y alejarse lo más posible de mí. Fue terrible. Jamás volvió a hablarme.

Louis sostuvo el contacto visual con Marine al decirlo, esperando que se riera. Marine apretó sus labios y trató de no carcajear, pero al final lo hizo.

\- Lo siento, lo siento. – Dijo tratando de respirar a través de sus risas. - Ahora veo por qué no quieres subir.

\- No estoy diciendo que sucederá otra vez pero me sentiría mejor si evitáramos averiguarlo.

\- No, tenemos que hacerlo, no caminamos hasta aquí para no ver todo Londres desde la cima.

Louis se restregó el rostro con sus manos pero aceptó el reto.

\- Yo no dejaré de hablarte si sucede otra vez, sabes. – Dijo Marine usando un tono falsamente formal cuando estuvieron frente a la montaña rusa.

\- Gracias, aprecio tu bondad. – Respondió Louis con sarcasmo. Marine sonrió y pasó su brazo por el cuello de Louis, atrayéndolo hacia ella.

\- Ten. – Dijo Marine apartándose, sacando su teléfono para luego entregárselo a Louis. – Sácame una foto frente a la montaña rusa.

\- De acuerdo. – Louis la miró trotar hasta el centro del parque, Marine extendió sus brazos, flexionó un pie sacando la mitad de su pierna hacia un lado, abrió su boca y Louis sacó la foto.

\- ¿Salió bien?

\- Perfecta. – Dijo Louis ganándose un fruncimiento de ceño por parte de Marine, como si le hubiera encontrado otro sentido a sus palabras. Lo cual, de acuerdo, como sea, Louis no la corregiría si había decidido pensar que la había llamado perfecta a ella.

\- Déjame sacarte una a ti, vamos. – Marine le quitó el teléfono de sus manos y palmeó su espalda un par de veces, señalándole su lugar en el centro del parque. – Haz una pose estúpida para no sentirme mal por haberla hecho primero.

\- ¿Una pose estúpida? De acuerdo. Puedo hacerlo. – Louis puso su cuerpo de lado e imitó la pose de alguien musculoso, mostrando sus bíceps. Marine se rió.

\- Perfecto. – Dijo con seriedad cuando Louis regresó a su lugar.

Louis se rió falsamente, entendiendo el punto de sus palabras. Ambos subieron a la montaña rusa y tomaron fotos de Londres mientras subían a la cima.

\- Cuéntame más sobre ti. – Pidió Marine cuando bajó su teléfono. Estaba haciendo frío y Marine estaba tiritando, pero Louis no se atrevía a ofrecerle su calor corporal.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber?

\- Um... ¿puedo preguntar lo que yo quiera, aunque me escuche chismosa? – Louis asintió.  – ¿Ya habías estado aquí antes, con una cita? 

\- Um. Sí.

\- ¿Con quién?

\- Con una amiga. Hannah.

\- Tienes muchas amigas, ¿eh? – Soltó Marine, pensativa. Louis en realidad no tenía tantas amigas, simplemente había sido una inofensiva coincidencia que todo lo que Marine le estaba preguntando conectaba su vida con una chica. Era un alivio, si era honesto consigo mismo. No creía que fuera una buena idea contestar algo como  _‘También he estado aquí con Harry, por aquellos tiempos cuando solía estar casi 80% seguro de que estaba interesado románticamente en mí’_.

\- No realmente.

\- Yo no suelo tener amigos hombres, todos son horribles, de maneras quiero decir. Son irrespetuosos y sucios y estúpidos. – Contó con rencor y algo de superioridad. Louis abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

\- Oh, wow. ¿Gracias?

\- No, no lo digo por ti, Louis. Tú eres diferente.

\- ¿Lo soy?

\- Lo eres. Si no lo fueras hubiera ignorado tu mensaje justo como ignoraste el mío. Pero estoy interesada, así que. Aquí estoy. – Respondió totalmente seria. Louis se sonrojó con pena. Quería bajar de la montaña rusa y esconderse debajo de algo para no tener que lidiar con la responsabilidad de ser juzgado por algo estúpido que había hecho. Le intimidaba que Marine fuera tan directa. – Estoy bromeando, por cierto. No lo de estar interesada en ti, sino lo primero.

\- ¿En serio? – Marine asintió, sonriendo. – Tienes un humor raro.

\- Me lo han dicho un par de veces, pero si te incomoda puedo actuar como una chica normal. – Sugirió con emoción. - ¿Quieres probar?

\- Adelante. – Dijo Louis, sonriendo. Marine inmediatamente cambió su semblante, pasó de uno neutro a uno excesivamente emocionado.  

\- Este es el mejor día de mi vida. – Dijo en voz alta, como si quisiera que las demás personas en la montaña rusa escucharan. Louis volteó hacia todos lados, paranoico. – Tengo miedo de las alturas, Louis. Deberías tomar mi mano o abrazarme.

\- Oh.

Louis se acercó más a Marine y puso su mano sobre el dorso de ella.

\- Así. – Explicó Marine, entrelazando sus dedos. Ambos guardaron silencio después de eso, simplemente mirando hacia Londres.

\- De acuerdo. Esto no es incomodo en absoluto.

\- Ese es el plan, ¿lo estoy logrando? Me gusta ponerte incomodo. – Confesó Marine descansando su cabeza en el hombro de Louis, aún con sus dedos entrelazados.

\- Si soy honesto, no, de hecho me agrada.

Era verdad.

Marine sonrió e inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado. Louis podía sentir su respiración en su cuello, y era realmente agradable.

\- ¿Louis? – Soltó Marine cuando iban bajando en la montaña rusa.

\- ¿Mm?

\- Esta es una cita, ¿verdad? – Louis iba a contestar, pero Marine lo interrumpió. – No, no entres en pánico, sólo quiero saber.

\- ¿Tu entrarás en pánico si digo que sí?

\- No, para nada. Me gustaría que fuera una. ¿Lo es?

\- Entonces lo es.

Marine respiró profundamente, sonrió y sostuvo su mano cuando salieron de la montaña rusa.

Louis se sintió bastante bien al respecto.

 

 

A pesar de que tenía probablemente el empleo más aburrido del mundo, Louis no pudo evitar que la satisfacción de haber tenido una buena cita por primera vez en su vida adulta le hiciera sentir que su vida no estaba tan mal, y que ese empleo no era la porquería que sentía que era un día antes de mirar Londres desde la cima con Marine.

La había acompañado hasta su casa pero no la había encaminado hasta la puerta porque estaba aterrado de conocer por accidente a sus padres. Louis se retiró con la promesa de volver a juntarse otra vez, algún día, cuando ambos estuvieran disponibles.

La cosa era que, Louis siempre estaría disponible. Louis no era tan interesante y su agenda no era apretada. Lo único importante que tenía en la semana era un partido de futbol con Niall y quizá Liam, si es que Danielle finalmente había decidido que había sido suficiente tortura para Liam estar con ella las 24 horas del día.

Estuvo intercambiando mensajes con Marine desde su cita, por lo cual le sorprendió mirar un mensaje de Harry entre los de ella y los de Lottie, preguntando cuándo los visitaría.

 _“Cómo estuvo tu cita? ;)”_  Preguntó Harry en un mensaje por la noche, mientras Louis miraba Kick-Ass en su laptop con una taza de cereal en sus manos.

 _“Estuvo bien”_ , respondió Louis evasivamente. No era que su cita con Marine no hubiera cubierto sus expectativas, era simplemente que Louis todavía encontraba incomodo hablar con Harry sobre citas con otras personas que no fueran él. Por más agradable y atractiva que fuera Marine o Sasha o por más atraído que se sintiera hacia Jackson o Jake, Harry siempre sería el único con el que Louis querría salir. Y eso era realmente triste y estúpido.

 _“Te la follaste?”_ , preguntó Harry de inmediato. Louis casi se ahogó con su cena.

Louis decidió llamarlo. Harry contestó en el primer timbre.

\- Tiene dieciséis años, enfermo bastardo. – Dijo Louis contra el teléfono, aún con Coco Pops en su boca. Harry se rió.

\- Entonces no hiciste nada.

\- Por supuesto que no hice nada, no quiero ir preso.

\- Marine no le diría a nadie, sabes. – Dijo Harry casualmente, como si estuvieran hablando de otra cosa que no fuera la posible virginidad de alguien que resultaba ser un poco preciada para Louis.

\- ¿Cómo sabrías?

\- Porque Marine le cuenta cosas a Mandy, y Mandy me las cuenta a mí.

Louis negó con su cabeza.

\- Esto está mal.

\- No es cierto, es genial. ¿Quieres escuchar que más le dijo? – Preguntó Harry emocionado. Louis no podía dejar de negar con su cabeza.

 _A la mierda_ , pensó.

\- De acuerdo, dime.

\- Le gustas. Demasiado. – Contó Harry entre pausas para agregar suspenso. Louis no pudo evitar sonreír. – Parece que siempre le has gustado. Ya le había hablado a Mandy sobre ti, pero no usaba tu nombre, sólo decía que no podía hacer nada al respecto porque estabas quedando con su amiga.

\- ¿Sasha? – Preguntó Louis frunciendo el ceño. Nunca estuvo  _“quedando”_  con Sasha. No era tan estúpido como para hacerlo. Louis quizá no había puesto eso como una excusa, pero una de las razones por las que no deseaba salir con Sasha además de su edad y de que era una posible psicópata, era porque sentía que Sasha era como Danielle y Louis no quería estar en la misma situación que Liam. Nunca.

\- Creo que sí.

\- Eso es una locura, jamás estuve quedando con Sasha.

\- Tal vez ella le hizo creer que sí. – Dijo Harry. Louis casi podía verlo encogiéndose de hombros y frunciendo sus labios de la forma que siempre hacía. – El punto es que se siente atraída hacia ti y quiere tener sexo. También Mandy ha comentado que tiene problemas con sus padres, así que quizá quiera follar contigo como una forma de rebeldía.

\- Oh. – Soltó Louis fingiendo estar totalmente bien con lo que estaba escuchando. - ¿Me quiere usar a mí para molestarlos?

\- Algo así, sí.

\- Esto es genial. – Dijo Louis sarcásticamente.

\- Louis, hey, ¿no lo entiendes? Úsala tú también. Necesitas tener sexo. – Louis no le negó eso, pero tampoco significaba que se aprovecharía de una adolescente. – He visto cómo me miras. – Agregó. Simultáneamente Louis sintió que estaba en una pesadilla.

 _“Si yo me he dado cuenta que te echarías encima de él como una perra en celo tan pronto como se presente la oportunidad, ten por seguro que él se ha dado cuenta también.”_  Dios. No.

No. Maldito Jackson.

\- Antes de que algo raro suceda, es mejor que te la folles a ella, ¿cierto? – Continuó Harry. Louis no podía hablar. No sabía qué decir. No podía decir que era falso lo que estaba diciendo, no podía reírse, no podía terminar la llamada como cada vez que se sentía acorralado. Estaba paralizado.

¿De verdad había arruinado su amistad con Harry en el único nivel del que estuvo aterrorizado desde que le confesó que le gustaban los hombres también? Louis quería morir.

\- Um.

\- Hey, está bien. – Dijo Harry soltando una risa nerviosa. – Todo está bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Louis no lo creía, de verdad no creía que todo estuviera bien en absoluto.

\- ¿Louis?

Louis terminó la llamada, vació los Coco Pops en el lavabo, cerró su laptop y se escondió debajo de sus mantas.

 

 

Por más que la idea de quedarse en su departamento y rehusarse a ir a trabajar fuera monumentalmente atractiva, Louis se levantó por la mañana con marcas de mantas en su mejilla, aún con su cabeza bajo la almohada y aún con la sensación apretada en su pecho a causa de la realización de que había arruinado probablemente sin reparo su amistad con Harry.

Se preparó una taza de té, miró You've Been Framed! Y no se rió cuando miró a un perro cerrando una puerta por sí mismo, no le causó nada, no le causó impresión. Louis se sentía muerto por dentro.

En su trabajo, cuando el Dr. Maddox intentó hacerlo reír a través de la línea porque el Dr. Maddox siempre estaba tratando de empezar una conversación cuando no debía, y porque Louis siempre se reía con las cosas que decía porque su jefe era un hombre gracioso, Louis tuvo que forzar su risa, y quizá salió embarazosamente frenética pero no pudo ofrecerle más.

Harry le mandó un mensaje a las 4pm, el mensaje decía  _“Estaba revisando unas cosas y encontré el poema de Jim! Quieres leerlo? Puedo llevarlo a tu departamento, o tu puedes venir al mío? Mandy no estará aquí”_. Louis soltó un bufido al leer lo último. “Mandy no estará aquí”, como si Harry se hubiera dado cuenta también que no apreciaba para nada la presencia de Mandy.

Dios. ¿Qué otras cosas sabía Harry sobre lo que Louis sentía? ¿Desde cuándo prestaba tanta atención?

El Dr. Maddox salió de su oficina y se sentó sobre el escritorio de Louis, pensativo. Louis le sonrió de forma apretada y trató de no lucir tan ansioso.

\- ¿Qué está pasando, está todo bien? – Preguntó, gentil. Louis se aclaró la garganta.

\- No sé a qué te refieres. – Respondió evasivo pero con una sonrisa encantadora. Su jefe suspiró, cogió una silla y la acercó a Louis, se sentó en ella, luego lo observó como si estuviera intentando descifrarlo.

\- No quiero sonar insistente. – Empezó con actitud pensante. - Y tampoco quiero dejarme ver como si prestara demasiada atención a todo lo que dices y haces, pero me fue imposible no notar que estás ansioso y preocupado por algo. - Louis sostuvo la respiración. - ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar? ¿Para hacerlo mejor?

Louis no lo entendía, de verdad que no tenía idea por qué le ocurrían cosas como esas a él. El Dr. Maddox era su jefe, y era atractivo y joven y el noventa por ciento de las veces sentía como si estuviera coqueteando con él. Su jefe estaba totalmente fuera de su liga pero aún así estaba mostrando preocupación por la preocupación y ansiedad evidente en Louis.

\- No está pasando nada. – Respondió Louis, apenado. No estaba pasando nada, esa era la verdad. No estaba pasando nada con Harry, aunque Louis hubiera hecho de eso su meta personal desde que tenía diecisiete años. – No te preocupes.

\- Pero tú estás preocupado. ¿No hiciste algo mal aquí, cierto?

\- ¿Qué? No. Dios, no. Todo está bien aquí. No arruiné ninguna de las citas, no programé nada en las fechas que me dijiste que...

\- Hey, está bien. – Se apresuró a decir con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. - Sólo preguntaba.

Louis sonrió con alivio, por su parte el Dr. Maddox continuó sonriendo. No se fue por un rato y Louis llenó el silencio con preguntas tontas acerca de nada, sin saber qué más hacer. Su jefe se quedó ahí incluso cuando Louis empezó a programar citas. A Louis nunca le molestaba tener compañía pero su presencia lo hacía sentir incomodo, como si estuviera tratando de pasar una prueba y lo peor era que no podía decirle que lo dejara solo, además de sonar rudo probablemente se ganaría ser despedido.

\- Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa, ¿verdad? No quisiera que me vieras como tu jefe, sino como un... ya sabes, como un amigo. – Dijo colocando su mano en el muslo de Louis, apretando sólo un poco en toda la extensión.

Louis quiso hacer muchas cosas en ese instante, una de ellas era abrir la boca, otra de ellas era ponerse de pie y extender sus brazos mientras su mente gritaba todas las cosas que podía hacer para aprovechar la situación. Acoso sexual por parte de su jefe sonaba increíble.

Louis no se movió de su lugar, ni tampoco la mano del Dr. Maddox.

\- Lo sé. – Dijo Louis intentando sonar normal. – Pero de verdad no es nada. No es importante.

Su jefe sonrió una última vez y regresó a su oficina.

\- Oh Dios mío. – Soltó Louis mordiendo sus labios después con ansiedad. Quería contarle a alguien lo que había sucedido para reírse juntos y sentir que no era gran cosa que su jefe hubiera tocado su muslo y hubiera dicho que quería que fueran amigos, Harry siempre era la persona a la que Louis llamaba cuando algo sorprendente, chocante o preocupante sucedía, pero Louis no podía llamar a Harry, ¿cierto? Si trataba de sonar casual seguro Harry pensaría que Louis estaba tratando de forzar su vida homosexual a la suya perfectamente heterosexual.

Su teléfono recibió un mensaje. Era Marine.

 _“Hey, hay que hacer algo mañana! Puedes pasar por mí al ballet? Harry podría acompañarte :-)”_.

Louis tragó con fuerza. No tenía nada que hacer el día de mañana, no era hasta el día después de mañana que tenía el partido con Niall. Pero no quería mirar a Harry sin antes haber arreglado lo que había salido mal.

 _“Suena bien!”_ , mandó de vuelta.

Louis regresó a su departamento, tomó su siesta y no contactó a Harry en absoluto.

Cuando Harry lo llamó Louis no pudo reunir el coraje de contestar tampoco.

 

 

_“Llego por ti para pasar por Marine y Mandy, o lo hacemos incomodo y llegamos por separado?”_

No sólo había sido Harry el que había hecho las cosas incomodas al comentar sin cuidado que había notado que Louis cada vez que lo miraba lucía como si fuera una  _“perra en celo”_ , como había dicho Jackson, listo para aventarse encima de él dada la primera oportunidad, sino que ahora culpaba a Louis de que las cosas entre ellos estuvieran pendiendo de una línea terroríficamente fina entre lo incomodo sin reparo y el casual Sientes Atracción Hacia Mí Porque Le Falta Más Sexo A Tu Vida Y De Verdad No Es Para Tanto.

Louis no tenía la culpa de que Harry estuviera tan al tanto de lo que Louis deseaba y pensaba. Por más interesado que estuviera en Harry, Louis jamás, jamás,  _jamás_  le prestaría atención a los lugares donde Harry planeaba meter su pene. No le interesaba, no era algo en lo que le gustaba pensar y en realidad era algo de lo que huía constantemente.

Harry era un idiota que creía que el mundo giraba alrededor de él y ahora había rebasado el máximo nivel de su vanidad al dejar salir de su boca que no sólo Mandy, Clara, la chica de Hollister, la hermana de la amiga de Sasha y el otro 90% de las chicas existentes en todo Londres querían follar con él, sino también su mejor amigo. Louis.

 _“Eres un idiota”_ , mandó Louis en un mensaje severos minutos después de estar mirando la pantalla de su teléfono con un rostro carente de emoción.

_“No lo soy”_

_“Lo eres, eres un idiota y un narcisista y no tengo idea por qué me junto contigo”_

_“Debería importarte juntarte con Marine, ¿llego por ti o nos encontramos luego cuando ambos estemos ahí como si no hubiéramos sabido de antemano que visitaríamos el mismo lugar?”_

Louis apretó sus dientes, y a falta de algo por hacer metió su teléfono en su boca y mordió hasta que lo escuchó tronar.

_“Llega por mi”_

_“Pasaré a las 8pm”_

Louis respiró con profundidad, tratando de tranquilizarse. Respiró otra vez, y otra vez y otra vez, hasta que se dio por vencido y simplemente oprimió su rostro contra su almohada y gritó hasta que su voz se rindió también.

 

 

Harry fue puntual, al igual que Louis. Para las ocho ya estaba listo y de mal humor porque tenía sueño y hambre.

\- Ponte otra cosa, Marine no querrá follarte en eso. – Fue lo primero que dijo Harry cuando Louis abrió la puerta.

\- No, vete al diablo. – Respondió caminando hacia su closet de todos modos. Harry lo siguió.

\- Podrías dejarte esos jeans y simplemente ponerte aquella camisa roja. – Dijo Harry contra la pared. Louis volteó a verlo por sobre su hombro, estaba de brazos cruzados y parecía estar checándolo de pies a cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo esta?

\- La camisa roja te queda mejor que la que traes puesta. – Respondió Harry como si fuera obvio. Louis no veía nada malo con la camisa blanca que traía. Quizá era demasiado ordinaria, quizá le quedaba mal el color blanco, quizá Harry simplemente estaba tratando de molestarlo.

\- De acuerdo.

Louis se puso la camisa roja y ojeó su cama casi con dolor. Desde que Jackson se había ido de su vida Louis siempre tomaba una siesta a esa hora si no quería estar rompiendo cosas o pensando tonterías como llamarlo y pedirle que volviera. U otras cosas más tontas aún como las mil y un maneras que podría confesarle a Harry que tenía sentimientos románticos y estúpidos hacia él.

\- ¿Nos vamos? – Preguntó Harry sin moverse de la pared. Louis asintió.

No fue hasta que salieron del departamento que Louis notó que estaba evitando hacer contacto visual con Harry. No recordaba haber visto su rostro desde que abrió su puerta, ni siquiera había notado lo que estaba usando, pero ahora que estaban afuera caminando brazo contra brazo sí estaba prestando atención.

Harry traía una camisa blanca y unos jeans rotos de las rodillas. Se miraba más atractivo que nunca.  

\- Eres tan imbécil. ¿Me hiciste cambiarme porque no querías que estuviera usando una camisa blanca también? – Preguntó Louis con enfado. Había días que amaba tanto a Harry que sentía que le explotaría el pecho, y había días que lo odiaba tanto que sentía que podría estrangularlo. Ese era uno de esos días. – Eres como esa chica molesta de Mean Girls.

Harry carcajeó con eso.

\- ¿Me estás comparando con Regina George?

\- ¿De verdad me hiciste cambiar porque no querías que estuviéramos usando los mismos colores?

\- No. – Respondió Harry sin poder dejar de reír. Louis odiaba cuando se reía porque su hoyuelo aparecía y porque lucía como alguien que no hacía sentir como mierda a sus amigos. Se veía como una ilusión, como algo que no era real. – Pero no puedes negar que sería embarazoso si llegáramos por nuestras chicas usando uniformes.

\- Nuestras chicas. – Repitió Louis sintiéndose casi alienado. Desde Hannah Louis no había tenido una chica en su vida. Marine sería la segunda, si no contaba a Sasha. Louis no creía que Sasha contara, una casi mamada y varios besos en un espacio de cinco minutos no creía que contaran.

\- Lo sé, es una locura, creí que jamás regresarías a las chicas. – Dijo Harry con alivio, de nuevo aniquilando el aura adorable que le daba su sonrisa. Louis decidió ser desagradable también.

\- Es demasiado bueno recibirla por el culo, ¿me puedes culpar?

Louis observó a Harry con cuidado luego de decirlo, esperando captar cualquier reacción, ya fuera un quejido débil que denotara asco, o una línea en su rostro que delatara su incomodidad. Cualquier cosa.

Harry tragó con fuerza.

\- ¿Crees que a Marine le importe? – Insistió Louis. Harry se empezó a tocar su nariz con insistencia, algo que siempre hacía cuando estaba nervioso o cuando quería evitar hablar de algo. - ¿Crees que le importe que su cita haya sido follado por el culo por hombres casi veinte años mayor que él?

\- Basta. – Dijo Harry casi en un susurro.

Louis sonrió victorioso pero algo decepcionado también. Ambos no dijeron nada hasta que llegaron a su destino. 

 

 

La idea se suponía que era dividirse y cada quien se marcharía por su cuenta, Harry con Mandy y Louis con Marine, pero al final Louis fue guiado hacia el mismo taxi con Harry y Mandy.

Marine entrelazó su brazo con el de Louis y se subió en sus piernas cuando estuvieron en los asientos traseros del taxi. Harry y Mandy estaban sentados como personas civilizadas, con sólo sus manos unidas sobre el muslo de Harry.

No había hablado demasiado con Marine sobre lo que harían esa noche, pero aparentemente Marine y Mandy habían hablado suficiente. Louis no preguntó a dónde se dirigían por temor a que en su voz se notara que no quería estar ahí. Y era verdad, Louis no quería estar ahí. No le importaba la presencia de Marine, pero sí le importaba la de Harry y Mandy. Louis no quería estar con ellos.

Los cuatro bajaron del taxi minutos después en la Calle Vieja 49.

\- Look Mum No Hands. – Dijo Marine sujetando el brazo de Louis de inmediato. – Mandy me dio dos opciones, Tap Coffe en Wardour o Look Mum No Hands. – Louis asintió. - Look Mum No Hands tiene un nombre más peculiar así que elegí este. Además no suena tan costoso.

\- LMNH. Mejor conocido como el restaurante más hipster de Londres. – Agregó Mandy a su lado abrazada a Harry en su mejor voz como guía de turistas. - ¿Quieres saber por qué, Lou? - Louis sabía por qué, pero no tenía deseos de contestar. Se encogió de hombros. – Porque está decorado con bicicletas. Y tiene wi-fi gratis.

\- Wow. – Respondió sin ganas. Harry le frunció el ceño.

Marine apretó su agarre en su brazo y lo empujó un poco hacia adelante en un mudo ruego por que entrara de una vez. Louis empezó a caminar y los demás lo siguieron.

El sitio era compacto y tenía pocas mesas dentro, había más gente cenando en las mesas de afuera por lo que no fue opción de ellos tener que quedarse dentro. Marine sacó su teléfono y empezó a tomar fotos. Cuando apuntó el lente de la cámara hacia Mandy y Harry, Mandy besó la mejilla de Harry y Harry optó por sonreír con entusiasmo con su boca entreabierta.

Louis tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado, porque esa era una de las caras favoritas de Harry y siempre era mala idea mirarlo cuando estaba haciendo esa expresión, sobre todo en ese momento que se suponía que debía estar molesto con él.

Harry pidió pan de plátano tostado y mantequilla de canela, Marine y Mandy pidieron el  _muesli_  casero con yogur griego, fruta de temporada, semillas tostadas, nueces y miel. Louis pidió lo mismo que ellas menos el  _muesli_  porque odiaba la granola.

\- Hey, Louis. – Lo llamó Marine a su lado. Louis la miró. Marine sacó otra foto. - ¿No te molesta, verdad? – Preguntó de repente angustiada. Louis sonrió.

\- No, para nada, pero si salgo mal en alguna foto te obligaré a que la elimines enseguida. – Advirtió con falsa seriedad.

Mandy y Harry lo estaban observando.  _Los_  estaban observando, a ambos, como si creyeran que eran adorables juntos y ellos dos, Mandy y Harry, fueran la pareja superior en esa mesa. Louis estaba empezando a odiar esa sensación.

\- Tienes suerte de que la cámara esté enamorada de ti entonces. – Dijo Marine, sonriendo.

\- ¿Estás segura que es sólo la cámara? – Preguntó Mandy empezando a reír. Marine se aclaró la garganta sin decir nada. Louis pensó en que había sido rudo de Mandy, fuera cierto o no.

Marine no tomó más fotos luego de eso y Louis estaba irritado a causa de eso. Mandy había provocado que Marine no estuviera disfrutando de esa salida que para empezar ni siquiera hubiera sucedido de no ser por ella. Se suponía que Marine debería estar pasando un buen rato. Dios. Louis odiaba a Mandy.

Les trajeron su comida y el lado de la mesa de Louis se mantuvo en silencio mientras Harry y Mandy ridículamente se alimentaban a ellos mismos entre risas.

Louis miró hacia Marine, hicieron contacto visual y le sonrió. Marine le devolvió la sonrisa, pero fue un débil intento por aparentar que todo estaba bien.

\- Está rico. – Dijo Marine en voz baja de manera que sólo pudiera escucharla él. Lo dijo forzadamente, como si lo hubiera dicho por decirlo, para no incomodar a Louis, casi.

Louis tragó con fuerza metiendo sus manos entre sus propias piernas bajo la mesa, pensando. Se sentía ansioso y como si fuera posible que hiciera algo precipitado como tomar de la mano a Marine y salir ambos de ahí, dejando a los idiotas de Mandy y Harry solos en Look Mum No Hands.

Lo que hizo en cambio fue ponerse de lado en dirección a Marine. Marine dejó de comer y lo miró, curiosa. El cabello le caía en la mitad del rostro y sólo podía ver el final de su nariz y uno de sus ojos, observándolo como si Louis estuviera de caza y ella fuera la presa.

Louis apartó el cabello de Marine hacia un lado y lo sujetó contra su oreja, cuidadoso. Marine se sonrojó de inmediato, sonriendo.

\- Oh. – Soltó en un susurro.

Louis regresó su atención a su comida. El corazón le estaba latiendo con fuerza y se sentía fuera de su elemento. Hacía años que no había tratado de ligar con una chica. Con Hannah había sido más fácil porque ella sabía lo que Louis era. Marine no sabía nada de Louis y de alguna manera a causa de eso sentía que estaba jugando con ella.

\- Volveré enseguida. – Le dijo a Marine. Ella asintió y Louis salió de la mesa hacia el baño.

No fue una sorpresa que sólo hubiera un baño y que el tapizado fueran ruedas de bicicleta, pero de todos modos le hizo notarlo y sentirse algo claustrofóbico. Louis se sentó en el inodoro sobre la tapa, colocó sus codos contra sus rodillas y se cubrió el rostro con sus manos.

Ahí era el momento donde llamaba a alguien que normalmente lo hacía sentir cómodo y en casa para pedirle que lo sacara de ahí, pero esa persona para Louis estaba con él en Look Mum No Hands y no tenía a nadie más para llamar.

Louis se preguntó desde qué momento exactamente Harry dejó de ser esa persona para él; pero estaba seguro que curiosamente coincidía con la entrada de Mandy en su vida. Soltó un sonido exasperado y checó su teléfono.

En sus contactos Jackson era el único que parecía una mejor opción por contactar. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo tocaron la puerta del baño haciéndolo saltar por el sonido insistente y fuerte.

\- Está ocupado. – Dijo Louis sin moverse, aún con el teléfono en manos. La persona volvió a tocar. – Está ocupado. – Repitió Louis con molestia en su voz.

\- Soy Harry, abre. – Ordenó haciendo que Louis frunciera el ceño. ¿Qué tanto lo conocía Harry para que supiera que no estaba usando el baño como una persona normal? Louis se levantó un poco de la tapa del inodoro, le quitó el seguro a la puerta y regresó su trasero a la tapa.

Harry entró de inmediato, cerró la puerta y la aseguró.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Louis. Harry se recargó contra la pared, encendió un cigarro y empezó a fumarlo con casualidad, como si no estuviera en un baño increíblemente compacto con Louis sentado en el inodoro.

\- Deberías besar a Marine. – Dijo Harry, seco.

\- Oh, ¿en serio? – Harry asintió. - ¿Podrías decirme por qué debería hacerte caso?

\- Porque eso es lo que ella está esperando, ¿no es así? – Preguntó echando el humo por su nariz. Louis aún no podía hacer eso sin ahogarse. Louis se encogió de hombros. – Te vi tocando su cabello. – Agregó.

Louis rodó sus ojos.

\- ¿Quieres una galleta por notarlo? – Preguntó con enfado. – De verdad, Harry, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo?

\- No lo sé. – Respondió Harry, rápido, honesto. – Estuvo bien. Fue dulce.

Louis se mordió el interior de su mejilla, sonriendo con miseria. No tenía idea qué estaban haciendo, o qué estaba haciendo él con Marine, o Harry en el baño con Louis mientras Mandy y Marine esperaban por ellos en la mesa. No tenía idea qué decirle a Harry tampoco. No quería hablar con él sobre Marine o sobre sus tácticas para ligar.

Se puso de pie, guardó su teléfono en el bolso de sus jeans e intentó salir, pero Harry se movió hacia la puerta bloqueándole la salida.

\- Ahora qué. – Dejó salir Louis con molestia. Harry tiró el cigarro contra el suelo, lo pisó y colocó la palma de su mano extendida en el pecho de Louis. Lo guió hasta la pared haciéndolo chocar levemente contra ella.

El corazón de Louis se aceleró otra vez.

 - Deberías besarla. – Repitió. Harry no traía una bandana o una bufanda en su cabeza, su cabello estaba cayendo hacia todas partes sobre sus ojos y no debería verse tan jodidamente bien, pero lo hacía.

\- ¿Cómo se supone que lo haré? – Preguntó Louis con voz pequeña. Harry recientemente le había admitido por teléfono que sabía que Louis quería follar con él y por eso estaba ahí ahora, ¿no era cierto? Estaba en su segunda cita con Marine porque Harry quería saber que Louis estaba follando con alguien para sentirse cómodo y a salvo de Louis y su homosexualidad. Louis no entendía por qué Harry estaba en su espacio personal si le molestaba tanto esa idea. – No puedo llegar con ella a la mesa y simplemente besarla. No puedo—esa es una estúpida idea, Harry.

\- ¿Qué hay de malo con besarla espontáneamente? – Preguntó colocando la mano que estaba en su pecho ahora al lado de su rostro, abarcando parte de su cabeza y su oreja.

Louis tragó con fuerza.

\- Nada. Lo haré, de acuerdo.

\- Bien. – Dijo Harry, asintiendo. Louis suspiró cuando Harry lo dejó libre.

\- Sigo sin tener idea cómo es que... –  _“se supone que debo besarla”_ , iba a decir, pero Harry lo regresó contra la pared con su mano extendida en toda la extensión de su mandíbula. Su pulgar estaba haciendo presión bajo el pómulo de Louis y su boca estaba cerca de la suya.

Harry no se movió, y Louis no sabía si era una prueba, si Harry era tan imbécil como para ponerlo en esa situación y no esperar que Louis lo besara.

Louis no lo besó, se quedó respirando agitadamente sin moverse un centímetro. Harry, por su parte, acortó la distancia y oprimió sus labios contra los de Louis.

Desde que tenía diecisiete años había pensado y soñado con ese momento. Había ocasiones que imaginaba el momento ocurriendo de una forma especial, en su cumpleaños o en el de Harry, y era suave y dulce y delicado. Había ocasiones, cuando se estaba sintiendo miserable y podía conformarse con cualquier cosa, se imaginaba a Harry besándolo a causa de una apuesta, o porque estaba ebrio y excitado y Louis estaba cerca para servir de ayuda. Jamás se imaginó una situación donde ambos estaban con sus citas esperándolos fuera en la mesa que estaban compartiendo mientras ambos estaban en el mismo cuarto de baño, Louis contra la pared y Harry casi adherido a su cuerpo, besando y mordiendo, abriendo su boca y haciendo que Louis la abriera también para encontrarse con su lengua.

No era lo que sus peores escenarios habían prometido, pero tampoco era lo que había esperado.

Harry ladeó su rostro y profundizó el beso. Louis encogió sus hombros y se oprimió contra la pared con tanta fuerza que su cuello empezó a doler por la posición en la que estaba su cabeza. Harry estaba poniendo demasiada fuerza también, como si no supiera exactamente cómo hacerlo, cómo besarlo, cómo tratarlo. Louis no movió sus brazos, no se atrevía a tocarlo por temor a que Harry realizara lo que estaba haciendo y se diera cuenta que estaba besando al chico que a sus ojos lo veía como si fuera un pedazo de carne por lo necesitado que estaba de sexo. Estaba mal, se sentía incorrecto, pero Louis no lo apartó.

Louis lo besó de vuelta.

Tan pronto como lo hizo Harry se apartó de él. No lo hizo de forma despectiva, o como si no quisiera que Louis lo besara de vuelta, se quedó en su espacio personal con su frente contra la de Louis, respirando profundamente.

\- Así. – Dijo lamiéndose sus labios.

A Louis le llevó un par de segundos entender a qué se refería. Así se suponía que debía besar a Marine.

Louis tragó con fuerza. Asintió y lo miró salir del baño en silencio.

 

 

Louis salió del baño eventualmente, luego de maldecir internamente un millón de veces y tratar de convencerse a sí mismo que eso había ocurrido realmente.

Seis años después Harry finalmente lo había besado, y había una sensación de realización y repulsión dentro de Louis por conformarse con eso. Harry no había jugado limpio, Harry le había hecho sentir avergonzado y como si fuera equivocado de él sentir atracción sexual hacia Harry, se había burlado, de alguna manera, y había tratado de hacerle sentir que el camino hacia las chicas era el correcto, también había demostrado repulsión hacia la idea de que Louis sólo servía para follar con hombres y que prefería verlo saliendo con Marine que con Jake, o Jackson.

Harry no era un buen hombre, pero Louis tampoco lo era.

Marine le sonrió cuando lo vio aproximarse a la mesa.

\- Hey, pensé que te habías perdido allá dentro. – Bromeó con nerviosismo en su voz. Louis sólo se rió, tratando de no hacer contacto visual con Harry que estaba sentado con uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de Mandy.

Marine ya había terminado de comer. Y Louis había tenido hambre cuando había llegado, pero en ese momento estaba experimentando una extraña clase de sensación fuera-de-su-cuerpo y lo menos importante en su mente en ese instante era comer.

Harry quería que besara a Marine. Dijo que Marine estaba esperando eso.

Louis respiró con profundidad, nervioso.

El resto de la noche charló con los tres tratando de sonar normal y casual, aunque mayormente evitaba conversar con Harry o prestarle atención a cualquier cosa que dijera en orden para mantenerse mentalmente cuerdo y no recordar que Harry Styles lo había besado. La lengua de Harry había estado en el interior de su boca. El cuerpo de Harry había estado contra el suyo y si prestaba atención suficiente podía olerlo aún en su ropa.

Intentó no pensar en nada de eso. En cambio intentó pensar en el humor recuperado de Marine. Estaba sonriendo ahora, más que antes de que Mandy la hubiera hecho sentir incomoda. Estaba tocando a Louis más también, buscando excusas para tocar sus brazos o sus mejillas y cabello. Era linda y Louis quería abrazarla, así que lo hizo cada vez que sintió la necesidad de hacerlo.

Cada vez que tocaba a Marine de cualquier manera, Louis miraba a Harry al sentir su mirada en él. Harry lo miraba y asentía como si estuviera dándole aprobación de lo que estaba haciendo.

Era extraño, pero hacía sentir bien a Louis.

 

 

Eran pasadas las diez de la noche cuando abandonaron Look Mum No Hands. Mandy y Harry tomaron un taxi rumbo a un club, los invitaron a ambos, por supuesto, pero Marine era menor de edad y su horario estaba regido por su escuela y padres. Harry y Mandy se retiraron, y por su parte, Louis acompañó a Marine hasta su casa sin temor a recibir un sermón por sus padres por ser casi diez años mayor que ella y por traerla casi a las 11pm.

\- Fue agradable el día de hoy. – Dijo Marine fuera de su casa. No era un departamento como el de Louis, era una casa con cientos de casas iguales a lo largo de la calle. Las luces en el interior permanecieron apagadas, eso le dio seguridad de quedarse un momento más para hacer lo que tenía planeado.  

\- Sí lo fue. – Dijo sonriendo, acercándose. Marine sonrió aún más cuando sintió a Louis sosteniendo sus manos. - ¿Te gustaría repetirlo otra vez? Pero sin Harry y Mandy, tal vez. Ya sabes, una cita de verdad.

\- ¿Nuestra cita en el ojo de Londres no fue una cita de verdad? – Preguntó Marine fingiendo confusión.

\- Sí lo fue, pero me refiero a algo romántico.

\- Oh. – Marine se sonrojó. – Algo romántico. De acuerdo.

Ambos sonrieron.

Marine asintió y se liberó con cuidado de las manos de Louis. Louis suspiró, nervioso, mientras Marine subía los escalones hacia la puerta de su casa.

Hacía cinco años que no besaba a una chica y hacía menos de dos horas que había besado a Harry.

\- Hey. – La llamó Louis. Marine volteó a verlo y Louis no esperó un segundo más. Subió los escalones de dos en dos hasta que la tuvo enfrente de él. Sostuvo el rostro de ella con sus manos delicadamente, y se mantuvo así, en su espacio personal respirando el mismo oxigeno como si estuviera pidiendo permiso para hacer otro movimiento. Marine no se retiró, no le negó el contacto tampoco, así que Louis empezó a hacerlo.

Besó su frente. Besó su mejilla, besó la punta de su nariz y finalmente besó sus labios. Fue un beso superficial, fue dulce.

Marine se lamió sus labios cuando Louis se retiró un poco. Lo siguiente no lo planeó, se suponía que sólo la besaría superficialmente porque tenía miedo, pero verla lamiéndose los labios le hizo acortar la distancia y besarla apropiadamente esa vez.

La besó justamente como Harry lo había besado a él.

\- Oh wow. – Dijo Marine sonriendo nerviosamente. – Eso fue...

\- ¿Bueno?

\- Wow, sí. Um... sí. – Marine se apartó el cabello de su rostro y dudó un poco en tocar a Louis otra vez. – Dios. – Apresó el brazo de Louis y lo devolvió contra su cuerpo, besándolo. Pasó ambos de sus brazos por el cuello de Louis y ambos se quedaron así, besándose y tocándose.

...Hasta que las luces se encendieron dentro. Los dos se separaron rápido y rieron por el susto repentino.

\- Una cita romántica entonces, ¿sí? – Preguntó Louis.

\- Estaremos en contacto, puedes pasar por mí al ballet si quieres, no tengo idea dónde puedo encontrarte así que...

\- De acuerdo, pasaré. Y mandaré mensajes también.

\- Es un plan. – Dijo Marine caminando hacia la puerta, tocando la manija con su mano.

\- Lo es. Que duermas bien.

Louis bajó los escalones sin poder dejar de voltear por sobre su hombro hacia ella. Antes de que pudiera seguir su paso Marine mantuvo el contacto visual y guiñó su ojo.

Louis probablemente estaba sintiendo una seria atracción hacia una chica por primera vez en cinco años.

Y eso extrañamente ya no le asustaba.

 

 

No estaba seguro si habían aclarado entre ellos una regla de no hablar sobre el beso que habían compartido en el baño de Look Mum No Hands, o si en realidad Harry estaba tan avergonzado y arrepentido de haberlo hecho que había preferido olvidar que había sucedido en primer lugar, o si en algún momento lo comentarían en absoluto, porque Harry no estaba diciendo nada.

Lo miraba como si nunca hubiera dicho por teléfono que Louis necesitaba follar con alguien antes de que se lo follara a él, o como si nunca hubiera conspirado para que Marine y Louis salieran para luego enseñarle como besarla y calificar sus maneras de ligar.

Harry ni siquiera se suponía que debía estar ahí, pero lo estaba, aunque tampoco se suponía que Zayn estaría ahí. Harry estaba sentado en el pasto con una bandana en su cabello y el mismo set de ropa hipster que siempre usaba, con sus piernas cruzadas cuán largas eran mientras Liam, Niall, Zayn, Louis y otros dos chicos que nunca habían visto en sus vidas jugaban futbol en contra de otros seis chicos que nunca habían visto en sus vidas. Eran agradables y ninguno de ellos jugaba tan bien, así que Louis era el que mejor sabía jugar de los doce, lo cual era algo que siempre alimentaba su ego y confianza. Harry no estaba prestando atención al partido, pero cada vez que alguien metía un gol gritaba por Louis o por quien quiera que lo hubiera hecho siempre y cuando estuviera en el equipo de Louis. Mayormente se la pasó checando su teléfono y haciendo llamadas.

Cuando el partido terminó, los chicos habían ganado 4-2 con los desconocidos, intercambiaron números con los otros dos que estuvieron en su equipo y mientras se refrescaban se detuvieron a comprar algo para beber y comer.

\- ¿Les vas a decir? – Preguntó Harry en el momento que tuvieron todo en la mesa. Nadie prestó demasiada atención hasta que Harry dio detalles. - ¿Louis? ¿Les dirás sobre tu nueva novia?

Zayn dejó caer su cubierto con dramatismo. Louis se cubrió el rostro con pena al darse cuenta que el shock de Zayn había sido genuino.

\- Qué demonios. – Soltó Zayn, sorprendido. - ¿Novia?

\- ¿Quién es? – Preguntó Liam empezando a comer.

\- ¿Una chica, eh? – Dijo Niall, sonriendo con comida en su boca.

\- Marine. – Respondió Louis mirando a Liam. – No es exactamente mi novia...

\- Oh, por favor. – Dijo Harry rodando sus ojos con exageración. – Es tu novia, admítelo. Tuvimos una cita doble con ellos, Mandy y yo.

\- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Zayn aún luciendo como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba escuchando. Dios. Louis no lo culpaba.

\- Sí. Louis fue bastante dulce con ella, de hecho.

\- Cuenta todo. – Pidió Niall, riendo y limpiando su boca con un pañuelo como si estuviera preparándose para escuchar el mejor chiste. Louis continuó con sus manos en su rostro.

\- Estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, acarició su cabello y ¿creo que lo vi sujetando su mano una vez? Además la llevó hasta su casa.

\- ¿Conociste a sus padres? – Preguntó Zayn frunciendo el ceño. Aún no tocaba su comida, demasiado impresionado y casi aterrado por Louis como para hacerlo.

\- No, no lo hice.

\- Pero la besaste, ¿cierto? – Le preguntó Harry mirándolo intensamente. Louis suspiró y trató de no pensar en que casi podía escucharlo decir  _“¿la besaste como te mostré que lo hicieras?”_.

\- Sí. – Respondió Louis eventualmente, asintiendo repetidas veces.

\- Pero una cita no la convierte en tu novia, ¿o sí? – Preguntó Liam con confusión, tratando de ayudar a Louis.

\- Una cita no, Liam, pero Louis no ha tenido una cita con Marine, ha tenido dos, tres si cuentas la ocasión que estuvo en la fiesta de tu departamento. – Respondió Harry antes de que Louis pudiera decir algo. – La llevó al ojo de Londres y se tomaron bastantes fotos. Marine las tiene en su Facebook.

\- Oh Dios mío. – Soltó Louis sin poder evitarlo. No lo había vinculado a ninguna de ellas. – De acuerdo, quizá sea algo así como mi novia, pero ¿podrían esperar al menos a que lo hable con ella para que se puedan referir a Marine como tal? Tiene dieciséis años, Dios. – Louis volvió a ocultar su rostro entre sus manos.

Entre sus dedos podía mirar a Zayn negando con su cabeza. No había tocado su comida todavía.

\- Estás en crisis. – Dijo Niall, riendo. – No hay problema, Tommo, se te disculpa porque estás pasando por un momento difícil.

\- ¿Lo estoy? – Preguntó Louis genuinamente interesado.

\- Por Jackson, sí.

Harry frunció el ceño en dirección a Niall.

\- Jackson es irrelevante ahora. – Dijo Harry a la defensiva. – ¿Cierto, Louis?

\- Totalmente irrelevante, sí. – Respondió Louis, rápido. - Pero si mi ruptura con él puede justificar de alguna manera el hecho de que estoy planeando salir con una menor de edad, entonces estoy dolido y estoy pasando por un momento difícil, definitivamente.

Zayn no se estaba riendo.

\- Eres terrible. – Le dijo Niall sin poder dejar de sonreír.

Louis de verdad lo era.

 

 

Su siguiente cita fue una noche de karaoke. Se sentaron cerca del escenario y rieron y criticaron y calificaron a las personas que subían a cantar, o a intentarlo al menos.

\- Me siento como si estuviera en The X Factor. – Dijo Marine de buen humor. En el escenario estaba una chica tratando de cantar Beautiful de Christina Aguilera y estaba siendo honestamente terrible. Marine estaba haciendo gestos graciosos como una forma de calificarlos. Si le gustaban, le sonreía a Louis de forma exagerada y le mostraba sus pulgares arriba, si eran más o menos talentosos fruncía sus labios y movía su mano en un gesto que decía ‘no está mal, pero no está bien’, pero si estaban siendo terribles como esa chica, apretaba sus dientes, bajaba sus pulgares y fruncía sus cejas.

Louis creía que se miraba hermosa así, haciendo gestos.

\- ¿Qué dices si subes al escenario e intentas cantar?

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Dijo Marine, considerándolo. - ¿Y tú serás mi Simon Cowell?

\- Por qué no.

Marine apuró el trago que tenía en sus manos, se puso de pie, se inclinó para besar a Louis en los labios y guiñó su ojo mirándolo por sobre su hombro mientras subía y hablaba con alguien para que arreglara la canción por ella.

La melodía comenzó momentos después y Louis detectó la canción de inmediato.

\- Estamos a miles de millas del confort, hemos viajado mar y tierra. – Cantó Marine con su acento francés. - Pero mientras tú estés conmigo no hay lugar en el cual prefiriera estar. Esperaría por siempre, exultado en la unión, mientras esté contigo mi corazón continúa latiendo.

Louis sonrió y sacó su teléfono para filmarla cantando; cuando Marine notó que lo estaba haciendo se acercó a él para cantar directamente frente a la cámara, haciendo gestos sugestivos mientras tocaba a Louis con la mano que no estaba sosteniendo el micrófono.

\- Si me dieras una oportunidad la tomaría, es un tiro en la oscuridad pero lo lograré. – Marine estaba haciendo todo ese show no apto para menores, pero las personas que estaban en el lugar parecían estar disfrutando de lo que estaba sucediendo, así que comenzaron a aplaudir e incitar a Marine a continuar con su número. - Arma cargada en su corazón, no me puedes avergonzar. – Marine se sentó sobre sus piernas de forma contraria, descansando su espalda contra el pecho de Louis, moviendo sus caderas contra su entrepierna. - Cuando estoy contigo no hay otro lugar en el que preferiría estar. No, no, no, no, no hay otro lugar en el que preferiría estar.

Louis se estaba excitando con eso, pero no podía evitar pensar que los aplausos y silbidos que estaban recibiendo en ese momento serían insultos y golpes si lo estuviera haciendo con Jake, o con Jackson, o con Harry. Louis de verdad quería hacer algo así con alguien que le gustara. Y Marine le gustaba, le gustaba demasiado, la erección en sus bóxers lo aseguraba, pero no se sentía completo, no se sentía como él.

Tal amarga realización no le hizo emocionarse menos por los movimientos de Marine en su entrepierna, Louis empezó a tocar mientras Marine continuaba cantando.

Marine finalizó acariciando el rostro de Louis. Volvió al escenario para dejar el micrófono y regresó donde Louis entretanto los aplausos y silbidos continuaban sonando. Alguien palmeó la espalda de Louis, como si lo estuvieran felicitando por algo. Louis le sonrió a la persona, era un chico que estaba bebiendo con su novia.

\- ¿Cómo estuve? – Preguntó Marine sentándose de piernas cruzadas de forma delicada. Sujetó el brazo de Louis a través de la mesa y comenzó a acariciar su palma extendida.

Louis suspiró, emocionado, feliz.

\- Perfecta.

 

 

Louis había tenido un plan, estaba seguro de eso.

También estaba seguro que sea cual fuera se había ido por el caño en el momento que Marine dijo  _“mis padres no estarán en casa por dos días”_  en el instante que entraron al taxi.

Marine se inclinó hacia él para coger su rostro entre sus dos manos, dirigiendo su cabeza hacia ella. Lo besó y lo volvió a besar hasta que Louis la sujetó con decisión hasta tenerla casi sobre ella, besándola y tocando sus piernas y cintura, dejando recorrer su mano hasta donde quisiera. Era algo que sólo había visto en las películas y algo que no había podido hacer con Hannah cuando estaban saliendo, no podía besar a Jackson en la parte trasera de un taxi, o en su auto a menos que estuvieran 100% seguros de que no había nadie mirando, o cuando estaban siendo rebeldes. Pero con Marine podía hacer lo que quisiera y se mantendría siendo algo normal, algo de chicos jóvenes.

Louis logró mirar al conductor por el espejo retrovisor. El hombre había sonreído en una clase de bufido al ver lo que estaban haciendo. No hubo ninguna clase de advertencia para que se detuvieran. No hubo nada negativo. Louis no estaba acostumbrado a eso, pero le gustó la sensación.

El taxi se detuvo frente a la casa de Marine. El tiempo se había ido volando y las manos de Louis aún estaban en sus piernas.

Marine lo miró con intensidad mientras abría la puerta. No salió.

\- Um.

\- Fue una buena noche, ¿no es cierto? – Preguntó Louis para hacer conversación. Se sentía nervioso y tonto, sin saber qué hacer.

\- Deberías entrar. – Dijo Marine, sonriendo.

Louis dejó salir el aire que tenía contenido en sus pulmones, soltó un rápido  _“de acuerdo”_ , le pagó al taxista y salió del auto.

Cuando estuvieron fuera del taxi se sonrieron y actuaron como si no tuvieran en mente tener sexo tan pronto como estuvieran dentro. Caminaron con actitud casual hacia la casa, subieron los cortos escalones, Marine sacó sus llaves, abrió, le volvió a sonreír. Louis no podía dejar de tocarse su propio cabello por lo nervioso que estaba.

Nunca en su vida había tenido sexo con una mujer. A Hannah sólo la había besado y habían hablado de tener sexo, pero Hannah se había mudado antes que pudieran hacerlo.

Marine abrió la puerta y cuando notó que Louis no se estaba moviendo atrapó su camisa entre sus manos y lo metió con rapidez. Louis apenas y tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Marine lo arrinconó contra la pared tratando de besarlo y tratando de quitar su camisa al mismo tiempo. Louis no sabía dónde tocar, sus manos recorrían la cintura de Marine y subían hasta sus pechos.

\- Mi habitación. – Dijo Marine entre un jadeo. Louis asintió. No tenía idea hacia donde quedaba eso, pero Marine lo guió manteniendo un agarre fuerte en su brazo. – Bienvenido a mi humilde morada. – Agregó mirándolo por sobre su hombro, sonriendo.

Louis se rió. Cuando entraron a la habitación Marine se quedó atrás cerrando y asegurando la puerta, sólo por si acaso. Louis se quedó frente a la cama.

\- ¿Qué esperas, cariño? – Preguntó Marine con atrevimiento. Louis empezó a quitarse su ropa. Marine se quitó la suya frente a Louis, haciéndolo detenerse para mirarla con atención mientras lo hacía.

Louis nunca había visto a una mujer desnuda enfrente de él. Con Hannah no había llegado tan lejos, porque tenía miedo y necesitaba tiempo. Hannah no era la del problema, era Louis. No, de hecho era Harry. Harry era el del problema porque continuaba mostrando señales de que se interesaba en Louis de  _esa_  forma. Louis nunca podía funcionar cuando Harry hacía eso.

Pero Harry no estaba ahí. Harry no le interesaba en ese momento.

Marine se quitó su sostén. Luego se deshizo de sus pantis. Louis respiró profundamente, mirándola. Marine no se inhibió por sus ojos en ella, al contrario, parecía entusiasmada de que eso estuviera ocurriendo.

\- Te he deseado desde prácticamente el primer momento que te vi. – Confesó Marine desnuda frente a él.

Louis tragó con fuerza. Iba a decir algo, no sería ‘yo también’, porque estaría mintiendo, pero sería algo parecido. Marine interrumpió lo que sea que hubiera pretendido salir de su boca al cortar la distancia y empujarlo hacia la cama. Quedó arriba de él con sus piernas a cada lado de las de Louis. Se inclinó hasta quedar pecho contra pecho, bajó su mano para sujetar con cuidado el pene de Louis, y empezó a besarlo. Louis llevó sus propias manos hacia la espalda y cintura de Marine. Tocó hasta llegar a su trasero, y trató de no pensar en que Marine era una chica.

Era una chica de dieciséis años.

Estaba mal. Lo sabía, pero no tenía suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para detenerse. Marine extendió su cuerpo hasta alcanzar un condón en su buró.

Louis la folló así, con ella encima, montándolo.

 

 

\- ¿Estás segura que tus padres no estarán aquí hasta dentro de dos días? – Preguntó Louis al lado de ella en la cama, con uno de sus brazos cruzando por detrás del cuello y hombros de Marine, cayendo en su brazo izquierdo, su mano estaba copando su pecho izquierdo. Se sentía bien tocar ahí. Nunca antes lo había hecho.

\- Sí, totalmente segura. Puedes dormir aquí, sabes. No hay necesidad de que te vayas.

\- De acuerdo.

Marine le sonrió, echando su cabeza hacia un lado, mirándolo.

\- No puedo creer que acabo de tener sexo contigo. – Dijo con genuina sorpresa.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Louis con curiosidad, mirándola también. Y sólo porque podía se puso de costado y sujetó con su mano derecha el rostro de Marine desde su mentón, volteando su rostro hasta poder mirar el lunar de su mejilla derecha. – Me gusta este lunar. – Dijo dejando un beso en el.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Sí. Es mi lugar favorito.

\- Oh. – Marine sonrió. Louis soltó su mentón y Marine descansó su mejilla en el hombro de Louis. - Como decía, no puedo creer que tuve sexo contigo porque Sasha siempre decía que tú no te fijarías en alguien como yo. – Louis frunció el ceño. – Decía que si no te fijabas en ella, jamás podrías fijarte en mí.

\- Eso es una tontería.

\- No parecía una tontería entonces. – Dijo con un tono extraño. Sonaba triste.

\- Hey, no hablemos de Sasha ahora.

\- Tienes razón, no debería estar hablando de ella en la cama, lo siento. – Marine fingió una sonrisa, lo besó y se abrazó a él.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó, porque no creía que Marine lo estuviera.

Marine sonrió de nuevo forzadamente.

\- Totalmente.

Louis no dijo nada más.

 

 

Harry quería saber qué habían hecho después de su cita romántica. Louis no le dijo que había tenido sexo con Marine, le mintió diciendo que no habían hecho nada, pero sí le habló de su cita y le confesó que Marine prácticamente había dejado entredicho que cuando estaba con él no había otro lugar donde quisiera estar.

\- Aw. – Dijo Harry colocando sus brazos y manos entre sus propias piernas, encorvándose en sí mismo. Estaban jugando futbol otra vez, pero esa ocasión sólo eran Harry, Louis y Niall. Harry no estaba jugando, por supuesto, Louis y Niall estaban jugando con otros cuatro desconocidos en contra de seis desconocidos más. Louis estaba en la portería, y Harry estaba sentado en las gradas detrás de su portería, así que podía charlar con él cada vez que el balón estaba al otro lado de la cancha.

Louis quería saber qué estaba haciendo ahí, considerando que eran más de las 8pm de un lunes. Mandy no estaba por ningún lado. De hecho no había sabido nada de ella desde su cita doble en Look Mum No Hands. Louis se preguntó internamente si estaban teniendo problemas, pero no sabía cómo preguntarle eso a Harry. Después de todo Louis no había sido sincero cuando Harry le preguntó qué había hecho después de su cita en el karaoke.

\- Está joven, si tuviera mi edad ni siquiera me hablara, o me mirara. Ni siquiera supiera que existo, estuviera saliendo con un modelo rubio y rico llamado “ _Lane_ ” u otro nombre interesante parecido.

\- Tienes que aprovechar entonces.

Louis frunció su nariz.

\- No me gusta esa palabra. Aprovechar.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque siento que eso estoy haciendo. Simplemente, no sé. – Louis se encogió de hombros y le dio la espalda cuando sintió que venía alguien hacia su portería. Cubrió el balón y lo pateó lejos de él. – Mi hermana tiene esa edad, se siente incorrecto eso es todo.

\- Pero ella no es tu hermana. Es Marine, y está buena. ¿De verdad no te la has tirado?

\- No. – Contestó rápido.

\- Que raro.

\- ¿Por qué es raro? Es decente.

Harry sonrió de medio lado.

\- Bueno, Mandy me contó algo diferente. – Harry le ofreció un guiño. Louis cerró sus ojos, se cubrió el rostro durante una fracción de segundo y le dio la espalda.  

\- Dios.

Por supuesto que Marine le contaría a Mandy algo así. ¿De qué hablaban las chicas con otras chicas? ¿Acaso Marine había hablado de su pene con Mandy? Dios. Louis esperaba que hubiera contado cosas buenas.

\- Dame detalles. – Pidió Harry en voz alta para que lo escuchara desde su distancia.

\- No.

\- ¿Entonces sí te la tiraste? – Preguntó entre risas incontrolables. Louis volteó a verlo.

\- Mandy te contó, ¿no es cierto? Entonces que ella te dé los detalles.

\- No me contó. – Dijo carcajeando aún más fuerte. – Estaba bromeando, pero gracias por admitir que me mientes cuando yo sólo estoy tratando de ser agradable y cooperativo con la situación de tu nueva novia adolescente.

Louis negó con su cabeza, checó que tan ocupado estaba el otro extremo de la cancha, cortó la distancia entre ellos subiendo rápido las gradas hasta estar frente a Harry. Cuando estuvo ahí golpeó su brazo una vez, dos veces, tres veces.

\- Eres un imbécil.

\- Tal vez. Pero sí te la follaste. – Dijo Harry sosteniendo su brazo con una expresión dolorosa.

\- Cállate.

Louis regresó a la portería y trató de no pensar en que Harry estaba mirando como un juego su relación con Marine. Trató de no pensar tan profundo que Harry en realidad miraba como un juego toda la existencia de Louis.

Le confesaba que sabía que Louis lo deseaba sexualmente y le dejaba dicho que era mejor que follara con alguien antes de hacerlo incomodo entre ellos, luego lo besaba y pretendía que nunca jamás volvieran a hablar de eso. Y ahora... ahora quería saber todos los detalles de su relación con Marine, como si le concernieran. O como si sintiera que él los había ‘creado’ y eso significaba que debía saber cada mínimo detalle.

\- Eres tan imbécil. – Repitió mirándolo por encima de su hombro.

Harry se rió. Louis negó con su cabeza.

\- Que te jodan. – Dijo escupiendo cerca de él.

Harry se puso de pie en las gradas, le dio la espalda.

\- Jódeme tú, vamos. – Dijo, burlesco.

Dios. Louis lo odiaba.

 

 

No se había esperado que salir con Marine significaba pasar más tiempo con Harry y Mandy. De hecho Louis no sabía que Mandy y Harry eran algo relevante, considerando que no la había traído con él a ningún lado desde su cita doble en Look Mum No Hands, agregando que había inventado que Mandy le había hablado sobre su noche de sexo con Marine. Louis de verdad había creído que estaban teniendo problemas, o que quizá terminarían pronto, pero aparentemente estaba equivocado.

Ahora Louis estaba fuera de las clases de ballet de Marine y Mandy. Harry estaba con él. Ambos estaban recargados contra la pared. Harry estaba fumando, Louis estaba preguntándose qué excusa dar para desaparecer con Marine tan pronto como ella saliera de ahí. Mandy todavía no era su persona favorita y no tenía una explicación valida al por qué, además de la estúpida idea de que Harry se follaba a Mandy y no a él, la cual era probablemente la razón más estúpida del siglo.

\- Así que. ¿Qué se siente salir con una chica? – Le preguntó Harry echando el humo en su rostro. La pregunta había venido de la nada, así como el humo.

\- Idiota. – Harry sonrió de medio lado. Dios, Louis no podía creer que estuviera enamorado de él. – No estoy saliendo con ella, simplemente...

\- Simplemente follaron. Bueno, así empezamos Mandy y yo.

\- Porque tú y Mandy son el ejemplo perfecto de un noviazgo. – Respondió con algo de burla. Harry encontró su respuesta cruel, tal vez, porque frunció el ceño y tiró el cigarro al suelo.

\- Hey. – Dijo en voz baja. – No seremos el mejor ejemplo para esto pero... – Harry se aclaró la garganta. Louis pensó en disculparse para terminar de hablar del tema, pero Harry continuó. – ¿Estoy siendo demasiado intenso? Contigo, quiero decir.

\- Um. – Louis no sabía a qué se refería.

\- ¿No estoy siendo demasiado intenso con lo que hay entre ustedes? No se me ocurre qué decir o cómo tratar la situación ahora que estás saliendo con una chica. Eso no había ocurrido desde Hannah, y con Hannah nunca...

\- Harry.

\- ...Nunca tuvieron sexo. No fue así de serio.

\- Está bien, sólo quiero conversar sobre esto con ella antes de hacerme la idea de que estamos saliendo. Quizá sólo busca sexo casual, ¿cierto?

Harry negó con su cabeza.

\- No, amigo. Marine va por todo. Si no eres inteligente puede que sea la madre de tus hijos.

Louis abrió sus ojos con terror, mientras Harry carcajeaba.

\- Dios, no.

\- Cuidado. – Comentó Harry con buen humor. Louis sonrió. - ¿Y cómo fue?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- El sexo con Marine. – Respondió Harry con obviedad. Louis se sonrojó, pero por fuera trató de lucir enfadado con que Harry se lo preguntara en primer lugar. Tenía muchas cosas para decir. No creía que fuera cómodo o apropiado decírselas a Harry, que era la persona por la cual tenía sentimientos románticos, pero quería hablarlo con alguien también. – Dime. – Insistió Harry sacando otro cigarro. Le ofreció uno, Louis lo rechazó.

\- Um. Fue... fue diferente.

Harry extendió sus brazos y se encogió de hombros con una expresión en su rostro que parecía decir  _‘no tengo idea a qué te refieres’_. Louis no cayó en cuenta de eso hasta que recordó que Harry nunca había tenido sexo con hombres como para que pudiera comparar.

\- Lo siento, es, es diferente. – Harry frunció el ceño, sin entender. – Es suave y... Um, no sabía que estaría... ya sabes, lubricada.

\- Mojada. – Corrigió Harry casualmente.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Se mojó fácil?

\- Dios.

\- Dime. ¿Cómo la follaste? ¿Le metiste los dedos?

Louis tragó con fuerza.

\- Sí.

\- Dame más detalles. – Pidió con un tono de voz neutral. Ni siquiera estaba mirando a Louis.

\- Me llevó a su habitación, se desnudó enfrente de mí, luego lo hice yo. Entonces estuvimos en la cama, ella encima de mí.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Sus piernas estaban alrededor de las mías. Ella se estaba tocando.

\- ¿Cuándo la tocaste?

\- Después. Dios, no sabía que estaría tan... mojada. Naturalmente.

\- Eso lo provocaste tú, felicidades. – Dijo Harry extendiendo su mano en la dirección de Louis, tocando su brazo casualmente, dejando caer su agarre hasta dejar su mano en su cintura, sólo acariciando ahí. Louis tragó con fuerza. No le pidió que dejara de tocarlo, no se apartó tampoco. - ¿Se la chupaste? – Preguntó.

\- ¿Mm?

\- Sexo oral. ¿Se la chupaste? – Repitió.

\- Sí. Um. Fue... fue bueno, raro, pero bueno.

\- ¿A qué sabía?

\- Dulce.

Harry asintió sin quitar su mano de la cintura de Louis. Su pulgar estaba acariciando su piel por sobre la tela.

\- ¿Cómo fue entonces?

\- Fue increíble.

\- Seguro lo fue.

\- ¿Qué cosa fue increíble? – Preguntó Mandy apareciendo abrazada de Marine.

Harry soltó a Louis inmediatamente. Para esquivar responder la pregunta o ser cuestionados otra vez, Harry la abrazó con fuerza y empezó a besar su cuello. Marine caminó hacia Louis y sujetó su mano.

\- ¿Podemos irnos? – Preguntó en un susurro. Parecía en problemas.

\- Por supuesto, ¿pasó algo? – Preguntó Louis de vuelta en un susurro. Marine se encogió de hombros.

\- No, es sólo que...

\- Cuéntale de la rubia que vino a buscarte. – Intervino Mandy.

\- No. – Dijo Marine con incomodidad. – Es mejor así.

\- Cuéntale. – Repitió tratando de darle confianza. Louis estaba mirando de Marine a Mandy y luego hacia Harry, que estaba igual de confundido y curioso que él.

\- Sasha estuvo aquí. – Contó Marine rodando sus ojos, actuando como si no fuera gran cosa.

\- Dile el resto. – Pidió Mandy, insistiendo.

\- No.

\- Se lo diré yo entonces. – Dijo Mandy con advertencia. Marine se encogió de hombros. Louis pasó su brazo por el cuello y hombros de ella para abrazarla de lado mientras Mandy hablaba.

\- Esta rubia llegó... Sasha, linda y peligrosa, de acuerdo, llegó pidiendo por Marine. Marine fue con ella y estuvieron charlando, entonces la rubia empezó a elevar el tono de su voz, así que fue cuestión de tiempo para que nosotras prestáramos atención.

\- ¿Sasha vino a discutir contigo? – Le preguntó Louis.

\- Vino a hablar, pero no le gustó lo que tuve para decir. – Respondió Marine mordiendo su labio inferior al final.

\- ¿Qué te preguntó?

\- Le preguntó si estaba follando contigo. – Dijo Mandy con un tono defensivo en su voz. – Marine le dijo que sí, ¿qué maldito problema había con eso?

\- No se lo dije así. – Dijo Marine, nerviosa e incómoda.

\- Yo se lo dije, no importa. El punto es que la rubia llegó queriendo hacer sentir mal a Marine. La empujó y le dijo que no era justo que Marine le hiciera eso a ella.

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Tener novio? – Preguntó Harry, burlesco. Louis tragó con fuerza.

\- Sasha y Louis tienen historia, parece. – Dijo Mandy haciendo que Marine frunciera el ceño. – De otra manera no estuviera tan enojada, ¿cierto? Como sea, la rubia empujó a Marine, fue leve, pero tuve que meterme. Cuando vio que la defendí, la rubia comenzó a gritarle a Marine las cosas más estúpidas que he escuchado jamás.

\- ¿Qué le dijo? – Preguntó Louis. No le gustaba el ceño apretado que había en el rostro de Marine todavía.

\- No voy a repetir sus palabras, fueron crueles. – Dijo Mandy, enojada. – Diablos, esa maldita rubia necesita un chequeo de realidad. ¿Sabías que te estaba tratando como si fueras de su propiedad? – Le preguntó a Louis con media sonrisa. - ¿Cómo si fueras uno de sus bolsos y Marine lo estuviera usando sin su permiso? Malditas adolescentes, sin ofender. – Agregó mirando a Marine. 

\- Descuida, Sasha es una psicópata. – Dijo Marine.

Louis observó a Harry. Parecía inquieto y como si quisiera marcharse. Louis quería marcharse también, pero no estaba seguro si quería hacerlo con Marine. En realidad sólo quería regresar a su departamento y tomar una siesta. No importaba si Marine estaba a su lado.

No quería estar cerca de Harry tampoco, porque últimamente cuando estaba con Harry sucedían cosas raras. En el instante que obtenían un momento a solas era como si Harry se fijara la meta de hacer el momento más incómodo y raro posible, besándolo o hablando sucio entre ellos sobre un tercero. Era raro y jodido y si tenían otra oportunidad en la que estuvieran sólos él y Harry, probablemente terminarían haciendo algo de lo que se arrepentirían ambos. Algo que no iban a poder cambiar, o regresar el tiempo y deshacerlo.

\- Saben qué, necesito ir al baño. – Dijo Mandy. – Regreso en un instante.

\- Iré contigo. – Dijo Marine. Louis sujetó su agarre en ella, de repente no quería que se fuera, no con Harry ahí. – Hey. – Susurró con voz dulce. – Estaré de vuelta en un segundo. – Luego besó sus labios.

\- De acuerdo.

Ambas regresaron dentro y Louis no sabía qué demonios hacer con sus manos. Las metió en los bolsos de sus jeans y mantuvo su vista en el suelo. Podía sentir la mirada de Harry en él, y Louis no entendía qué demonios estaba pasando con Harry, por qué de repente estaba actuando así. Era como si estuviera probando a Louis, qué tan lejos podía empujarlo hasta que hiciera algo estúpido.

\- Vi a Jake el otro día. – Dijo Harry rompiendo el silencio. Se puso al lado de él, con uno de sus pies contra la pared y sus manos en los bolsos de sus jeans también. Ninguno de los dos traía un abrigo, lo cual había sido una estúpida idea porque estaba frío afuera. – Me preguntó por ti, dice que no te ha visto demasiado en el departamento.

\- Sí, no he estado... bueno, he llegado tarde, eso es todo.

\- Le dije que era porque te habías conseguido a alguien. – Dijo Harry. Louis volteó a verlo, se estaba riendo casi con satisfacción. – No lo tomó demasiado bien. Me dijo que estaba mintiendo cuando le dije que se trataba de una chica.

\- Harry.

\- Dios. – Harry tragó con fuerza y sus manos salieron de sus bolsos. Se restregó el rostro y miró de un lado a otro, checando. – No puedo...

Louis frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Dios. – Repitió, luego sostuvo el rostro de Louis entre sus manos con fuerza y trabajo, estrujando sus mejillas, dejando un beso en sus labios. Se apartó un poco para mirar el rostro confundido de Louis, y entonces volvió a besarlo, esta vez apropiadamente.

Louis lo besó de vuelta sin poder evitarlo.

Sabía que estaba mal, que Mandy y Marine podían regresar en cualquier momento y mirarlos juntos a los dos, besándose y sujetándose a sus cuerpos como si fueran sus salvavidas, pero físicamente no podía evitarlo. Por más que lo odiara, por más que supiera que era incorrecto, sentía que pertenecía ahí. Con Harry, en sus labios.

\- Maldita sea. – Maldijo Harry, apartándose. Louis se mordió su labio inferior y lo tocó con la yema de sus dedos, encontrándolo húmedo por la saliva de Harry.

\- Todo está listo ahora, podemos irnos. – Dijo Mandy. Estaba tomando la mano de Marine, y eso estaba bien. Podían hacerlo y nadie pensaría mal, pero si Louis y Harry lo hicieran estaba seguro que tendrían problemas. Louis también quería sostener la mano de Harry, aunque dudaba que Harry quisiera hacerlo.

\- ¿Podemos ir a otro lugar? – Le preguntó Marine a Louis en un susurro cuando pudo inclinarse a su lado. Louis asintió. – Di algo entonces.

\- Bueno, fue bueno verlos. Deberíamos juntarnos un día. – Dijo Louis con falso entusiasmo.

\- Totalmente. Deberíamos ir a un club. – Dijo Mandy subiendo a la espalda de Harry entre carcajadas.

\- Soy menor de edad, no puedo entrar. – Dijo Marine. Mandy chasqueó su lengua.

\- Conozco a alguien que te dejaría entrar si le enseño mis tetas.

\- Hey. – Dijo Harry, ofendido.

\- ¿Qué? Es por una buena causa. Me gustó tener citas dobles con ellos, es mejor que salir con Perrie y Zayn.

\- ¿Qué tienen de malo Perrie y Zayn? – Preguntó Harry mirándola por sobre su hombro. Marine y Louis compartieron una mirada.

\- Me siento esforzada a ser perfecta todo el tiempo, porque ellos son básicamente la perfección personificada. En cambio Louis y Marine son más normales... relajados, ¿de acuerdo? Me gustan. Me gustan tanto que mostraré mis tetas para que Marine pueda salir con nosotros.

\- Gracias. – Dijo Marine. - ¿Estás segura que podré entrar?

\- Sí, no te preocupes, la idea es divertirnos, ¿cierto?

\- Estoy dentro. – Dijo Louis. Aún no le gustaba estar en el mismo sitio que Mandy, pero sentía que Marine apreciaría que ambos salieron juntos a un club. Era un ambiente diferente y además jamás había estado con ella en uno. Quería mirarla pasar un buen rato.

\- De acuerdo, yo también.

\- ¡Yay! – Gritó Mandy extendiendo sus piernas por entre los brazos de Harry. – El tipo que conozco trabaja en el DSTRKT, abren a las 10pm y cierran a las 3am, las mujeres entran gratis antes de las 11pm, así que entre Harry y tú. – Mandy apuntó hacia Louis. -  Pagarían £40.

Louis tragó con fuerza.

\- Wow, eso es mucho dinero. – Dijo Marine empezado a jugar con sus dedos. - ¿Sí puedes conseguir £20 para el viernes? – Le preguntó a Louis después.

La verdad era que sí podía conseguirlos, ya los tenía y eran su ahorro para pagar el cable y el internet.

\- Sí puedo. – Dijo Louis, sonriéndole. Marine lucía entusiasmada.

Louis quizá pasaría el próximo mes sin internet y cable otra vez, pero la sonrisa de Marine lo valdría.

\- Gracias, gracias, eres el mejor.

 

 

Louis regresó a su departamento con Marine. En el camino rogó internamente porque no estuviera tan desordenado, planeó en entretenerla con algo mientras entraba a su habitación para cubrir la montaña de ropa semi-sucia que había en el sofá y quizá cambiaría las mantas.

No hizo demasiada conversación en el camino, demasiado ocupado pensando en lo que haría en el momento que entraran a su departamento, pero Marine le habló con más detalle sobre la visita de Sasha.

\- ¿Tú crees que necesites hablar con ella? – Le preguntó, sincera. – No quiero que se enoje conmigo, pero actúa como si yo tuviera la culpa o como si hubiera hecho algo malo. No la entiendo.

\- Um. – Louis no quería hablar con Sasha otra vez, pero suponía que tenía que hacerlo. – Supongo que sí. Aunque no tengo idea cómo contactarla.

\- Puedo darte su número, o se lo puedo dar a ella. Estoy segura que se enojará un poco menos conmigo si le doy tu número. ¿Puedo dárselo? Desde que sabe que lo tengo me lo está pidiendo.

Louis se sentía incomodo con la idea de tener contacto con Sasha otra vez, porque Sasha le recordaba a Jackson, y porque Sasha sabía que el hijo de Jackson lo había acosado, y porque Sasha sabía en primer lugar que había salido con un hombre. Dios. Esperaba que Sasha no le dijera a Marine, sería terrible que lo supiera por ella y no por él.

\- Puedes dárselo, sí. – Respondió Louis, ansioso. Le pediría a Sasha que por favor no le dijera nada a Marine. Sentía que Sasha podría decirle algo sobre eso sólo para joder con ellos, para hacerlos tener problemas, o para lastimar a Marine.

Louis estaba sinceramente asustado de ella.

\- Esta será la primera vez que estaré en tu departamento. – Comentó Marine con emoción en su voz. - ¿Debo saber algo en especial?

\- Sí. – Respondió rápido, sonriendo. - Es una total porquería. Hay desastre por doquier.

\- No me sorprende. – Dijo Marine frunciendo sus labios. – Si yo viviera sola, mi departamento fuera un desastre también. Mi mamá es la que me obliga a mantener limpia mi habitación, el resto lo limpia ella. – Marine estaba usando su teléfono mientras hablaba. Louis quería preguntarle qué hacía, pero tenía miedo de sonar como Jackson, controlador. – Oh, estoy dándole tu número a Sasha. Mira. – Marine le mostró su teléfono, en una conversación por WhatsApp Sasha le había mandado un mensaje que decía  _“ya era hora, perra”_ , y había un par de mensajes de voz también. - ¿Quieres escucharlos?

\- Nop.

El teléfono de Louis vibró en su bolso. Louis suspiró y no checó el mensaje hasta que estuvo en su departamento.

 

 

Con Jackson funcionaba así: el momento que tenían libre lo usaban para follar. Si terminaban de follar y les quedaban treinta minutos libres, entonces volvían a follar. Con Marine no era así. Louis le hacía sexo oral, porque era nuevo para él y porque Marine lo disfrutaba, aunque apenas y supiera qué hacer. No sabía absolutamente nada de vaginas, había creído que podían tener placer con sólo penetración y no tenía idea que el clítoris jugaba un papel importante en todo.

Marine le daba sexo oral también, para que durara más tiempo follándola, y luego de eso se quedaban en la cama charlando. Ella no hacía un esfuerzo por hacerle ver que quería seguir jugueteando y Louis se sentía demasiado fuera de lugar con la idea de preguntarle si quería hacerlo otra vez.

Así que hablaban, y hablaban, y continuaban hablando. No era aburrido, era cómodo saber que podía estar acostado en la cama a su lado, escuchándola hablar sobre todo un poco. Normalmente cuando estaba más parlanchina de lo usual, había aprendido Louis, Marine siempre tenía algo importante para decir y lo decía hasta el final.

\- ¿Qué somos entonces? – Preguntó cuando el reloj del buró dio las 11pm. Louis probablemente se había dormido de verdad en un punto, pero ahora estaba despierto.

\- ¿Qué somos? – Repitió actuando una postura pensativa. - ¿Amigos? ¿Amigos que ocasionalmente tienen fantástico sexo oral y vaginal?

\- Sexo vaginal. – Murmuró Marine, sonriendo como si le pareciera gracioso. – No había conocido a alguien que le llamara sexo vaginal al sexo normal.

Louis contuvo su respiración, tratando de no mostrar una mueca dolida.

 _Sexo normal_ , como si otra clase de sexo no lo fuera. Marine seguro no lo había querido decir así, con una connotación negativa hacia lo que estaba dejando de lado, pero Louis no pudo dejarlo pasar.

\- Existen otras clases de sexo. – Dijo sin poder contenerse. – Sexo anal por ejemplo.

\- Oh. – Marine oprimió sus dedos en las costillas de Louis, haciéndolo reír y alejarse por inercia. - ¿Quieres hacérmelo así?

\- No, no, sólo digo. Pero si eso es lo que quieres un día, no diré que no.

\- Es una fantasía bastante regular en los hombres. – Dijo Marine, pensativa. - ¿Por qué están tan obsesionados con el ano? Piénsalo, todos los hombres de una forma u otra quieren tener sexo anal con sus novias. ¿No crees que sea homosexualidad reprimida?

\- Mm.

\- Y no sé si lo has notado, o seas uno de esos hombres, pero en realidad creen que es un símbolo de masculinidad y algo ‘machista’ de alguna manera cuando pueden convencer a sus novias de tener sexo anal. No tienen idea de lo gay que es.

\- Mm. – Louis honestamente no tenía nada por decir a eso.

\- Es decir ¿no les da asco la idea de meterla en ese sitio?

Oh, no.

Louis la abrazó, la acercó a él y la calló con un beso. Ajustó sus manos en su cintura desnuda y bajó hasta tocar la carne de su trasero. Marine gimió entre sus labios, se subió encima de él con ambas piernas a cada lado de los muslos de Louis y empezó a frotarse en él.

\- ¿Qué somos, Louis? – Preguntó inclinada totalmente en su cuerpo, con su rostro oculto en su cuello. - ¿Amigos que tienen sexo vaginal? ¿En serio?

\- ¿No lo somos? – Preguntó sonriendo. Marine apretó sus manos en su cabello.

\- Lo somos, sí. ¿No somos algo más? ¿O pretendes no hablar sobre esto nunca? – Louis tragó con fuerza. Hacía casi dos meses que había terminado con Jackson, y además había prometido que no tendría otra pareja, pero de alguna manera sentía que ese era el siguiente paso con Marine. Sentía que era lo correcto a hacer.

\- ¿Qué quieres que seamos? – Le preguntó besando sus labios superficialmente una y otra vez.

\- Definitivamente más que dos personas que tienen sexo vaginal. – Respondió riendo.

\- Entonces seremos eso.

\- ¿De verdad? – Preguntó fingiendo sorpresa y gratitud. - ¿Eso quiere decir que tengo novio? – Louis asintió. – Wow, hoy es nuestro aniversario entonces. Apuntalo.

\- Lo he anotado mentalmente, y déjame decirte que tengo la mejor memoria conocida por el hombre. – Dijo Louis sin perder su rostro serio. Marine sonrió de medio lado.

\- Tengo suerte.

\- La tienes. Yo también.

Marine descansó su pecho contra el de Louis, abrazándose a él aunque Louis probablemente le estaba adormeciendo sus brazos debajo de su espalda. Marine no los quitó, lo abrazó con fuerza y besó sus clavículas con dulzura.

\- No espero que entiendas esto que diré. – Susurró. - Pero me alegra bastante haberte encontrado justo en este momento.

\- Oh. – Soltó Louis, confundido, curioso y emocional. – Me alegra haberte encontrado también, Marine.

Y lo mejor era que no estaba mintiendo. Sin Marine probablemente estuviera siendo miserable y estúpido a causa de Harry. Louis no necesitaba a Harry, no cuando tenía a Marine consigo. Marine era buena para él, con él, Marine era todo lo que esperaba en una pareja.

\- Dios, en realidad no sabes cuánto me alegra haberte encontrado.

\- ¿Sí? – Preguntó besando su mentón. – Te quiero, Lou. - Louis sonrió y ajustó sus brazos sobre la espalda de ella, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo. – Ahora voy a hacer algo atrevido, pero no he podido dejar de pensar en ello desde que terminaste.

\- ¿Mm?

Marine sacó uno de sus brazos bajo la espalda de Louis y la guió hasta su entrepierna, elevó sus caderas, sostuvo el pene poco flácido de Louis y empezó a masturbarlo.

\- Lo necesito erecto, vamos. – Dijo sin dejar de mover su mano. Louis cerró sus ojos, sintiendo como empezaba a endurecerse. – Así, así.

Cuando el pene de Louis estuvo totalmente erecto, Marine cogió un condón, se lo puso ella misma y lo guió hacia su interior. Louis la vio sentarse en él metiendo más de la mitad, mordiendo su labio inferior mientras metía el resto, disfrutándolo. Marine empezó a mover sus caderas de arriba abajo y en círculos, soltando pequeños quejidos.

\- Dios. – Louis se sentó en la cama con una de sus manos en la espalda de ella, quedando con sus pechos en su rostro. Louis sólo había necesitado sólo un día para acostumbrarse a los pechos de mujer, eran delicados y suaves, y también podía actuar rudo con ellos, pero prefería ser dócil. Louis lamió el pezón de uno de los pechos de Marine haciéndola gemir más fuerte y se quedó ahí mientras Marine continuaba moviendo sus caderas. – Ayúdame. – Pidió con voz agitada.

Louis lo hizo, y Dios, nunca antes se había sentido tan bien. No se sentía apresurado, no tenía excusas para dar, no quería que se fuera, quería que se quedara con él todos los días y cuando despertara incluso la idea de hacerle desayuno le sonaba increíble.

Louis probablemente estaba en crisis. Pero no le importaba, ya no.

Tenía novia por primera vez en cinco años, y no sentía miedo o decepción o como si algo le faltara.

Todo estaba bien. Por primera vez.

 

 

El mensaje de Sasha decía  _“te contó la mosca muerta que le hice una visita? ;)”_. Louis había tardado más de cuatro horas para contestarle. Llevó a Marine a su casa, regresó caminando sin interesarle que lo asaltaran, charló un poco con Jake fuera de su departamento intentando no pensar en que lo había esperado a que regresara. Jake no le preguntó sobre su nueva novia, lo cual Louis había agradecido internamente. Simplemente hablaron sobre nada y había sido algo agradable. Después se había dejado caer a su cama y entonces lo había visto.

_“En realidad fue Mandy la que me contó. No fue agradable de tu parte”._

_“Aww, ¿en serio? La mosquita muerta no puede con palabras francas?”_ , preguntó enseguida. Louis no sabía cómo sentirse con Sasha. No le gustaba, no era la clase de persona que querría tener como amiga, pero le tenía miedo. Sasha sabía demasiado y no quería ser rudo con ella y quedar en su lista negra. Podía destruirlo si quería.

_“¿Qué le dijiste?”_

_“La verdad”_ , escribió, lo cual hizo que Louis se sintiera algo mareado.  _“Probablemente deberíamos hablar, ¿no crees?”_ , escribió después,  _“¿qué tan franca y malvada puedo ser con Marine sin joderte?”_.

 _“Dime cuando y donde”_ , mandó sin pensarlo.

 _“Viernes por la mañana en el parque. Puede ser a las 9am o las 10am, no puedo más tarde”_.

 _“Viernes a las 9am entonces, gracias por esperar a hablar conmigo antes”_.

 _“No hay problema! Contrario a lo que todos creen soy una persona decente louis :)”_. Louis no pudo evitar soltar un bufido. Sasha Luss era probablemente la persona menos decente de toda Inglaterra.

 _“Lo sé, que duermas bien”_ , escribió. Sasha le mandó bastantes besos y emojis felices con corazones en sus ojos.

El martes pidió permiso para entrar tarde el viernes, porque hablar con Sasha sobre lo que podía decirle a Marine era así de importante. El Dr. Maddox le dijo que no habría problema, pero el resto del día en cada oportunidad que tuvo se sentó cerca de Louis y tocó su muslo y coqueteó cínicamente con él. Y el Dr. Maddox era atractivo, de verdad, pero Jackson lo había aterrorizado demasiado como para salir con otro hombre adulto, además tenía a Marine, y esperaba no tener que recurrir a follarse a su jefe dentro de muchos años.

Harry no lo llamó y tampoco apareció por su departamento el miércoles o el jueves, pero según su página de Facebook pasó esos días con Mandy. Se tomaron muchas fotos de ellos besándose y les restregaron su lujuria y amor a cuantos fuera posible. Mandy estaba usando muy poca ropa y las fotos lucían demasiado prohibidas para menores.

\- No me importa. – Dijo en voz alta cerrando su laptop, alejándose de ella después como si fuera radioactiva.

Cogió su teléfono y le avisó a Marine que se encontraría con Sasha, sólo para evitar problemas. 

Marine le deseó suerte. 

 

 

Despertó a las 8:15am, se duchó aún dormido, tomó su desayuno aún dormido y estuvo seguro que tomó el bus aún dormido hacia el parque. Sasha no estaba por ningún lado cuando Louis llegó poco después de las 9am, y por un momento entró en pánico ante la idea de que Sasha se hubiera retirado porque estuvo atrasado por cinco minutos.

Caminó casualmente por el parque mientras la buscaba.

 _“Ya estoy aquí”_ , le dijo en un mensaje. Sasha no contestó.

Louis se sentó en unas bancas. Recargó su espalda, se puso sus audífonos y escuchó a Matt Corby con sus ojos cerrados, respirando profundamente.

Momentos después sintió a alguien sentándose a su lado. Abrió sus ojos, y ahí estaba Sasha, luciendo tan fresca y despierta como siempre.

\- ¿Estabas dormido? – Preguntó como si no lo pudiera creer. Louis tragó con fuerza. Había olvidado lo atractiva que era en persona. Siempre olvidaba que era una de las chicas más hermosas que había visto en su vida por lo horrible que era por dentro.

\- Me desvelé.

\- Apuesto a que no podías dormir por la emoción de volver a verme. – Comentó llevando su delicada mano a su cuello. Louis soltó un bufido.

\- Totalmente.

Sasha se acercó más a él, uno de sus pies estaba tocando el de Louis en el suelo.

\- Dios. ¿Hacía cuanto que no nos veíamos? ¿Dos meses? – Preguntó con voz aguda. Louis asintió. – Eres difícil de encontrar, y tu amigo del restaurante se rehusó a decirme dónde vivías, o en dónde estabas trabajando. ¿Tan comprado lo tienes?

\- Nah, simplemente no tiene idea dónde vivo o trabajo. No somos tan amigos en realidad. – Sasha asintió, pensativa. – Um... entonces.

\- Estás saliendo con Marine. – Soltó Sasha perdiendo la serenidad de su rostro. - ¿Cómo diablos sucedió eso?

\- No veo qué tiene de malo que esté saliendo con ella. – Dijo Louis, frunciendo el ceño y tratando de alejarse un poco de Sasha.

\- Tiene todo de malo, al menos para mí. – Respondió con obviedad. - Yo soy mil veces más atractiva y ardiente que ella. Marine es rara y patética, y créeme, si aún estás con ella es porque todavía no la conoces bien. Habla demasiado.

\- Me gusta hablar con ella. – Dijo Louis con un tono defensivo.

Sasha chasqueó su lengua. Había una expresión extraña en su rostro, como si supiera algo.

\- Oh, Louis.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó, interesado. 

\- Nada.

\- Dime. – Insistió acercándose.

\- No. – Dijo Sasha cubriendo su boca con su mano. – Tú estás con ella, responsabilízate de las consecuencias. 

\- ¿Por qué no me dices?

\- Porque sé guardar secretos, ¿de acuerdo? – Louis entrecerró los ojos con sospecha. – Sí, no eres el único que tiene secretos. Así como no quieres que Marine sepa los tuyos, ella tiene los suyos y estoy bastante segura que no querría que yo te los contara.

\- ¿Es algo malo? – Preguntó de repente con preocupación. Sasha negó con su cabeza.

\- No voy a decirte nada. Empieza a decirme qué cosas exactamente no quieres que le diga, y sé específico.

Louis suspiró, se lamió sus labios y miró hacia otro lugar que no fuera el rostro de Sasha.

\- No menciones a Jackson. – Empezó, nervioso.

\- ¿Jackson es el hombre que te follaba a cambio de cosas costosas? 

\- No. – Respondió Louis volteando a verla de golpe. – Dios, no. Era una relación normal.

\- Louis, el hombre tenía la edad de mi papá. Probablemente tenía la edad del tuyo también. Se estaba aprovechando de ti, ¿sabes? Por donde lo veas, así que me gusta pensar que eras tú el que se estaba aprovechando. Te lo estabas follando porque querías su dinero. ¿Ves? Suena mejor.

Louis frunció su nariz, pensativo. Jackson no se había aprovechado de él. Ni siquiera Louis se había aprovechado de él. Si Louis se hubiera aprovechado de él no hubiera sentido atracción sexual real por Jackson y sólo se lo hubiera follado por cosas materiales, y si Jackson se hubiera aprovechado de él, Louis en primer lugar tendría que haber tenido algo que Jackson no tenía y quería. Y Louis honestamente no podía pensar en algo además de su juventud, lo cual sonaba escalofriante.  

\- Soy un adulto y puedo salir con un anciano si me place. – Respondió en cambio. Sasha se rió.

\- Como sea, no quieres que le mencione al hombre. ¿Qué hay de su hijo? El que te tocó.

\- Dios. Tampoco.

\- De acuerdo. – Sasha pasó su delgado brazo por sobre los hombros de Louis. Louis intentó alejarse, pero Sasha terminó casi sobre sus piernas. - ¿Qué hay de nosotros?

\- No entiendo a qué te refieres. – Respondió, intimidado.

\- ¿Quieres que te refresque la memoria? Nos besamos y te la ma—

\- Tampoco eso. – Dijo con prisa antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar. Sasha asintió y se removió de sus piernas. Tenía una mirada extraña. Intensa. – No me mires así.

\- No te estoy mirando de ninguna manera.

Louis suspiró y se cubrió el rostro con sus manos, inclinó su cuerpo hasta descansar su abdomen en sus piernas.

\- De todas tus posibles malas ideas, salir románticamente y sexualmente con Marine es la peor de ellas. – Dijo Sasha a su lado. Louis mantuvo su rostro oculto entre sus manos, respirando profundamente. – Ambos se están escondiendo cosas, y lo que tú le estás ocultando la destruirá si un día se entera. No tiene sentido que estén juntos, en cambio tu y yo, Louis.

\- No. – Dijo haciendo una mueca, descubriendo su rostro. – Sólo... mantente fuera de esto.

Sasha se rió.

\- ¿Por qué crees que puedes controlar lo que sale de mi boca? No sabes lo increíble que me sentiría si simplemente le digo a Marine,  _“¿sabes qué? Yo tuve su pene en mi boca antes que tú”_. – Louis soltó una exclamación de incomodidad. - Dios. ¿Por qué querrías que me guardara esa información? Es como pedirle a un gato que se mantenga lejos del tanque de los peces. Es imposible.

\- Sasha...

\- Aquí es donde me preguntas qué quiero a cambio.

Louis estaba bastante seguro que Sasha era la peor persona del planeta tierra.

\- ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

\- Te diré después. – Dijo con calma. - Es un favor, pero no podrás decir que no.

\- De acuerdo, lo que sea, sólo...

\- Sólo me mantendré fuera de ustedes, ya sé. ¿Contento? – Louis asintió. – Bien. Ahora puedes regresar a tu cama. Fue bueno verte, Louis.

\- No sé si puedo decir lo mismo. – Confesó poniéndose de pie.

\- Más te vale decirlo. Te conviene estar en mi lista blanca.

Louis volvió a suspirar.

\- Es el mejor día de mi vida porque he hablado otra vez contigo, ¿así, o le bajo a la intensidad?

\- Eres tan estúpido.

\- No lo soy.

\- Si no lo fueras terminaras con Marine antes de que le hicieras daño, pero no lo harás, así que eres estúpido.

\- Sí, bueno... suerte para ti que no eres yo y no tienes que hacerlo y ocultar algo que eres o fuiste como si fuera algo terrible sólo para mantener a salvo a alguien que de verdad te importa. Supongo que eso me hace estúpido.  Bien.

Sasha rodó sus ojos.

\- No lo quise decir así, sólo digo que a mí no me importaría, y yo sé todas las cosas que le estás ocultando a ella y aún así me gustas. ¿Por qué es tan complicado para ti dejarla y tomarme a mí en su lugar?

Louis negó con su cabeza, sonriendo de medio lado con confusión. No sabía si era porque habían pasado años desde que había sido un adolescente, o si nunca prestó atención realmente, pero no recordaba que ser adolescente fuera tan imprudente. Esperaba que sus hermanas no fueran como Sasha. Dios, no.

\- Que tengas un buen día. – Le dijo en cambio.

Sasha le sopló un beso antes de darle la espalda y marcharse.

 

 

Louis pasó las siguientes horas durmiendo o pensando en qué usar, cómo arreglar su cabello, qué loción usar, qué hacer si en un momento quedaba a solas con Harry, qué hacer si Harry decidía joder con él de nuevo al besarlo como si fuera un maldito juego y como si eso no provocara nada en Louis.

La opción era alejarlo, o huir. O hablarlo, aunque sospechaba que la tercera opción era imposible de ocurrir. Y era lo mejor, si pensaba bien en ello, era mejor no hablar sobre lo que sea que pasara por la cabeza de Harry cuando decidía joder con la cabeza de Louis.

Aún quedaba ropa costosa que Jackson le había comprado, de hecho quedaba la suficiente para hablar con alguien y hacer otra venta de jardín. Había un suéter que había usado sólo una vez, recordaba haberse sentido cómodo en el, y no lo había agregado a su primera venta de jardín porque le pesaba venderlo por menos de lo que había costado, y porque planeaba quizá usarlo después.

Era azul con rayas negras o negro con rayas azules. Fuera como sea, Louis no se veía mal en el. Había costado £330 y recordaba que Jackson se lo había comprado como si fuera nada. Habían follado una vez mientras Louis lo traía puesto, y esa debería ser suficiente razón para no querer volverlo a usar, pero de todos modos lo apartó, lo puso en la cama junto con unos jeans negros ajustados y unos vans.

 _“Sí? No?”_  le escribió a Marine con una foto del set de ropa. Marine le respondió con un pulgar hacia arriba. Minutos después le envió ella una foto del set de su ropa, que consistía en un vestido negro y la ropa interior que usaría. Louis le envió varios emojis de fuego y el emoji con corazones en los ojos.

Louis se quitó su camisa y la lanzó hacia la pila que había en el sofá. Iba a bajarse sus jeans, pero alguien tocó a su puerta.

Fue a abrir pensando en que si era Jake probablemente terminaría invitándolo al club, porque era sólo justo, y porque le entretenía mirar a Harry y Jake interactuar, además con Jake en el club habría menos probabilidades de que tuviera un momento a solas con Harry.

...Salvo que no era Jake el que había tocado la puerta, era Harry. Louis estaba desnudo de su cintura hacia arriba, sus jeans estaban desabrochados y Harry estaba fuera de su departamento limpio y fresco vistiendo todo negro.

Louis tragó con fuerza, tomó un par de pasos hacia atrás y le dejó libre la puerta para que entrara. Se puso la camisa de vuelta lo más rápido que pudo mientras escuchaba a Harry cerrar.

\- Louis. – Lo llamó. Harry estaba recargado contra la puerta con sus brazos detrás de su espalda. Parecía serio.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Necesito hablar contigo. – Dijo frunciendo su rostro en algo doloroso, como si no le gustara la idea. Louis se lamió sus labios y asintió, distante. Honestamente, ya se había dado por vencido con Harry. Apestaba que siguiera sintiendo cosas románticas por él, porque Harry era probablemente la peor persona sobre el planeta tierra después de Sasha. Siempre que estaban juntos sucedía algo raro que jodía con la cabeza de Louis, y no era justo que lo siguieran haciendo. Así que, sí, era bueno que Harry quisiera hablarlo finalmente.

\- Me parece bien. – Respondió caminando hacia su habitación, sentándose en la esquina de la cama. Harry lo siguió y se sentó a su lado con cuidado.

Y a eso se resumía todo, ¿cierto? Lo hablarían. Harry le diría que le divertía usar a Louis, usar sus labios como un buen rato, para ver qué se sentía besar a un hombre que lo deseaba y que de paso estaba enamorado de él.

\- Creo que Mandy tiene novio. – Empezó. Louis frunció el ceño. – Alguien me está enviando e-mails. Son amenazas.

\- Oh Dios mío.

\- Lo sé. – Dijo, haciendo que Louis cerrara sus ojos. ¿Qué tan estúpido había sido para creer que Harry quería hablar sobre lo que estaba pasando entre ellos? Dios. Probablemente ni siquiera era importante para él. - ¿Qué? – Preguntó después, confundido.

\- Nada, pensé que... – Louis agitó su mano tratando de comunicarle que no importaba. Sentía ganas de reír. – Nada, continúa.

\- Mandy salió con un tipo delincuente hace años, es decir, me habló acerca de eso, pero no sé si sea él, ¿tú crees que sea él? – Preguntó preocupado. Louis se puso la mano en su boca para impedir que Harry pudiera notar su decepción en la línea recta que seguramente estaban formando sus labios. - ¿Crees que deba decírselo?

\- ¿A ella? – Harry asintió. – No lo sé, tal vez deberías.

\- Me envió uno esta mañana, me dijo que sabía dónde vivía y que si no me alejaba de ella me molería a golpes.

\- Molerte a golpes. – Repitió Louis abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa. - ¿Así lo dijo?

\- No, dijo que me haría juntar mis propios dientes con mis manos. Clásico.

\- Dramático. – Dijo Louis tragando con fuerza. Sentía seca la garganta.

\- No sé pelear. – Dijo Harry apretando los dedos de sus manos. - ¿Crees que deba empezar a boxear? – Preguntó soltando una risita. Dios. Se miraba adorable.

\- No sería mala idea, o... ya sabes, podrías simplemente..., um, no sé. Dejar de verla, tal vez.

Harry lo miró y dejó de apretar sus dedos. No dijo nada, simplemente observó a Louis. Observó sus ojos por un momento y Louis pudo ver sus iris moverse hacia la distancia en la que estaban sus labios.

 _No_ , pensó Louis, aterrado,  _no lo hagas, no otra vez_.

Harry empezó a inclinarse hacia él lentamente. Louis quería apartarse, aunque no hubiera nada que deseara más en ese momento que tener sus labios oprimidos en los de Harry, pero estaba mal.

Louis no podía dejar de ver los labios de Harry, que cada vez estaban más cerca de los suyos. Tenía miedo mirarlo a los ojos, no sabía qué podía ver en ellos, no quería averiguarlo tampoco.

\- Harry. – Dejó salir. Había sonado como un quejido débil, y eso fue lo último que Harry necesitó para acortar la distancia y apresar sus labios con hambre. Sus manos viajaron a cada lado del cuello de Louis y se sostuvo así, acercando y alejando a Louis cuando él quería, poniendo peso en su cuerpo y apartándose para poder respirar. Ambos estaban respirando con agitación, las manos de Louis habían encontrado lugar en los hombros de Harry, debatiéndose entre acercarse aún más o sacarlo de su espacio personal.

Louis quería preguntarle qué estaban haciendo, o por qué, pero ni siquiera él mismo sabía. Sabía que no saldría nada bueno de ello, pero tampoco podía detenerse, fue por eso que no lo pensó dos veces cuando no opuso resistencia al sentir que Harry lo estaba inclinando hacia la cama.

Su espalda descansó totalmente en el colchón, las manos de Harry seguían en su cuerpo, explorando; una de ellas estaba aún al lado del cuello de Louis, la otra estaba recorriendo desde su cintura hasta sus muslos. Harry estaba sobre el cuerpo de Louis, entre sus piernas; una de las de Louis estaba flexionada sobre la derecha de Harry.

En los dieciocho años que llevaba conociendo a Harry nunca antes había estado tan cerca de él. Su cerebro aún no lo estaba registrando, no realmente. Sentía que era un sueño y muy dentro de él sabía que todo entre ellos era tan delicado que podía convertirse en una pesadilla más rápido de lo que le había costado encontrar la forma de respirar entre sus besos.

Harry lucía confundido pero determinado a hacer lo que sea que tuviera en mente con Louis. Podía ver que estaba luchando en su interior en la forma que fruncía el ceño y se detenía, dudando, pero lo hacía de todos modos, lo besaba y lo tocaba con fuerza, probablemente le dejaría marcas en sus costados con lo fuerte que apretaba su piel.

No fue hasta que Harry empezó a frotar su entrepierna con la suya que Louis dejó de respirar. No iba a haber vuelta atrás si dejaba que algo más entre ellos sucediera. Los besos estaban bien, tocarse estaba bien, siempre podían ignorarlo, pero  _eso_ —eso no.

\- Detente. – Le pidió con dificultad. Harry se detuvo elevando sus caderas, dejándolas suspendidas en el aire mientras se sostenía en sus codos contra la cama sobre el cuerpo de Louis.

\- Louis. – Empezó a decir. Tenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza. – No sé qué diablos estoy haciendo, lo siento, yo no...

\- No, no es, no es eso, hey, está bien. – Dijo sintiendo pánico. No quería arruinar las cosas con Harry, no así.

Harry se removió de su cuerpo, poniéndose de pie con incomodidad mientras se arreglaba sus ropas y su cabello. Dios. Su cabello era un desastre.

\- Mejor me voy. – Soltó abruptamente, caminando rápido hacia la puerta. Louis tragó con fuerza tratando de decir algo para confortarlo, pero cayó en cuenta que Harry no necesitaba confort. Si era honesto consigo mismo Harry probablemente sólo estaba confundido entre rechazarlo completamente luego de la realización de que Louis sentía atracción por él, o darle una oportunidad para ver qué se sentía. Ninguna de las dos opciones era buena.

O era descartado o era usado.

\- Sí, deberías. – Dijo al final.

Harry asintió una vez, dos veces. Luego salió sin decir algo más.

 

 

Louis estuvo al menos media hora más de lo usual bajo la regadera, pensando en Harry y en lo que estaban haciendo. Desde que descubrió que su corazón latía de forma diferente cuando estaba cerca de Harry, o si alguien lo mencionaba siquiera, siempre imaginó que su primer beso con Harry sería agradable, no una clase de enseñanza por lastima.

Cuando pensaba en la posible primera vez que Harry tocara su cuerpo había imaginado que ambos se sentirían inseguros, no por lo que sentían sino porque sus cuerpos serían extraños para el otro y estarían explorando con dedos curiosos, con manos dudosas, no porque sería un triste intento de Harry por reparar su amistad a causa de que Louis quería follar con él y Harry no quería hacerlo aún más raro entre ellos, así que por qué simplemente no intentar. Porque por supuesto que para Harry Louis sólo quería sexo. ¿Qué más podía querer de él?

Se preguntaba si alguna vez había pensado Harry en que lo que Louis sentía por él era algo más que atracción sexual.

...Probablemente no. Si lo hubiera pensado y averiguado no fueran amigos en la actualidad, hubiera inventado una excusa para el distanciamiento de ambos y Louis hubiera tenido que buscar nuevos amigos que no le recordaran a él y al momento que perdió la cabeza y no le negó a Harry que lo deseaba.

 Marine apareció en su departamento una hora antes de su partida. Se suponía que Louis pasaría por ella, pero tuvo un problema con sus padres.

\- No me querían dejar ir con ustedes. – Dijo, enloquecida. Estaba gesticulando con sus manos, su cabello estaba fuera de lugar y su maquillaje se veía corrido, como si hubiera llorado momentos antes. – Están locos, creen que pueden controlar todo lo que hago. Ya no soy una niña.

Louis asintió. Marine tenía dieciséis años, era una niña todavía, pero no le dijo que sus padres tenían razón en no querer dejarla salir con un grupo de veinteañeros que ellos no conocían. No era que la trataran como una niña, era simplemente que la querían mantener segura.

\- Tal vez el problema de ellos es que no confían en las personas con las que saldrás. – Dijo con cuidado tratando de aportar algo. – No nos conocen.

\- Conocen a Mandy. Me han visto con ella todo el maldito tiempo en nuestras clases de ballet. Una vez incluso se quedó a dormir en mi casa. Mi mamá la describió como “adorable”.

Louis se encogió de hombros. Estaba sentado en la cama otra vez, mirando hacia el colchón y pensando en el otro cuerpo que había estado sobre él horas atrás.

\- Viniste sin su permiso entonces. – Dijo, pensativo. Eso podía meterlo en problemas, estaba seguro.

\- Sí, pero no vendrán a buscarme. Nunca lo hacen. Dios. Tengo los padres más molestos del mundo, tienes suerte de vivir solo. – Marine tomó un par de respiros mientras miraba hacia el reloj. – Saldremos en media hora.

\- Sí. – Louis asintió también, sólo porque sí. Marine lo estaba mirando como la primera vez que tuvieron sexo.

\- Tenemos tiempo, vamos. – Louis sonrió de medio lado al verla subirse encima de él. Su vestido su subió hasta sus caderas. – Tócame. – Le pidió al oído en un susurro agitado. Louis lo hizo, guió su mano hacia lo que había entremedio de sus piernas y la tocó por sobre su ropa interior. – Nos divertiremos esta noche, ¿sí?

\- Sí. – Respondió Louis, haciendo a un lado sus pantis, curvando su mano para poder deslizar uno de sus dedos hasta tocar su clítoris. Marine gimió, oprimiendo su cuerpo contra el de Louis.

\- Quiero que me folles aquí, y quiero que me folles de nuevo en el club. – Louis cerró sus ojos, aclarando su cabeza de pensamientos sobre Harry Styles. Empujó otro de sus dedos con el que estaba dentro hasta llegar a su cavidad. Marine soltó otro gemido, más largo y fuerte que el anterior. Sus caderas se elevaron por inercia, dándole más espacio a Louis para trabajar sus dedos dentro de ella.

Y no era igual, esa era la cuestión. Semanas atrás había sentido una clase de realización consigo mismo porque cuando estaba con Marine nunca pensaba en Harry, pero en ese momento, con dos de sus dedos dentro de ella, lo único que había cuando cerraba sus parpados eran los labios de Harry, su voz, sus respiraciones agitadas, sus manos en su cuerpo.

Todo era Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry. 

Louis estaba totalmente jodido.

 

 

Hicieron fila los cuatro. Harry y él hicieron un trabajo impecable en ignorar que no había sido la primera vez que se veían después de un par de días. Mandy y Marine se sostuvieron de la mano y charlaron un rato con un hombre que Louis suponía era a quién debía convencer.

\- ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso? – Le preguntó cuando ambos vieron a Mandy y el hombre retirarse juntos. Marine se quedó en la fila un poco más adelante que ellos.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

\- Era así antes de conocerla. No la voy a cambiar.

Desde donde estaban podían escuchar un remix de  _La La La_  de Naughty Boy. Harry encendió un cigarrillo.

\- ¿No te molesta entonces? – Insistió. Mandy y el hombre no habían regresado aún después de que la canción dio fin. Louis podía estar equivocado, pero estaba seguro que mostrar sus tetas no tomaría tanto tiempo.

Harry se encogió de hombros otra vez. Louis estaría molesto si fuera Marine, no con ella sino con la situación, probablemente ni siquiera estuvieran ahí si todo dependiera de los pechos de su novia.

Mandy y el hombre aparecieron otra vez. Louis pudo ver que estaban intercambiando algo con sus manos. Dios. Esperaba que no fueran drogas.

\- Todo listo, vamos. – Dijo Mandy de la mano de Marine otra vez.

El peor momento de la noche fue cuando Louis tuvo que entregar £20 para entrar, pero cuando estuvo dentro trató de relajarse y recordar que sólo era dinero, y que lo hacía por Marine de todos modos. Pronto podría pagar su internet y dejar de usar el de Jake en orden para sentir que no le debía nada a él.

\- Estás sosteniendo su mano. – Gritó Harry por encima de la música, divertido. Mandy volteó a verlo sobre su hombro, sonriendo encantadoramente.

\- Deberías sostener la mano de Louis entonces, es justo. – Gritó de vuelta haciendo que la sangre de Louis se helara.

Marine volteó hacia ellos, frunciendo el ceño. Harry miró a Louis a su lado, pasó su mano por sus labios, pensativo.

Algo debió haber visto en Louis, probablemente pánico, porque negó con su cabeza soltando un  _“nah”_  despreocupado.

\- Te lo pierdes. – Dijo Mandy sin dejar de sonreír. Las cejas de Marine continuaban apretadas, como si estuviera molesta o como si tratara de entender qué estaba pasando.

Se acercaron al bar y pidieron tragos para beber ahí. No tenían una mesa porque contrario a Louis Walsh de The X Factor, no eran millonarios. Mandy juraba que podía conseguir una, pero sentía que tenía que dar un trabajo oral.

Harry volvió a encogerse de hombros cuando Mandy lo sugirió, y Louis empezó a sentir molestia hacia su indiferencia con ella y lo que hacía para mantenerlos cómodos.

\- A la mierda, lo voy a hacer. – Dijo con determinación. – No pretendo estar de pie toda la maldita noche.

Marine lucía aterrada quizá por las mismas razones que Louis. Ambos estaban esperando que Harry dijera algo; Mandy incluso lucía como si estuviera esperando que Harry la detuviera, pero Harry no dijo nada. Apuró su trago mientras Mandy esperaba una reacción de él.

\- Bien. – Dijo Mandy apretando sus labios. – Iré a conseguir una mesa para cuatro.

Marine apretó su mano entre la de Louis.

\- Detenla. – Susurró. Louis quería hacerlo, pero si Harry no lo hacía, ¿por qué lo haría él? Si no fuera algo que Mandy no pudiera soportar ella no lo hubiera sugerido en primer lugar, ¿cierto? Era increíblemente jodido que lo hiciera, pero estaba sucediendo y no sabía qué demonios hacer además de tratar de respirar y no lanzarse hacia Harry.

\- No puedo hacer eso. – Respondió. Marine soltó un sonido frustrado.

\- Cuida mi trago, iré al baño. – Dijo. Louis sostuvo su bebida.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – Preguntó. Marine negó con su cabeza.

\- No, creo que puedo encontrar el camino de ida y regreso yo misma.

Louis asintió. Se sentó en la barra al lado de Harry y terminó de beberse su trago.

\- ¿Por qué no la detuviste? – Preguntó, defensivo.

\- Porque no puedo controlarla. – Respondió como si fuera obvio y Louis fuera un incompetente por preguntar. - No voy a decirle qué hacer y qué no hacer. Si ella quiere mamársela a alguien para conseguirnos una mesa ¿quién soy yo para detenerla?

Louis elevó sus cejas con sorpresa y ofensa. No podía creer que estuviera sintiéndose ofendido en nombre de Mandy. Dios.

\- Eres su maldito novio, eso es lo que eres.

\- Gracias por señalar lo obvio, pero no es suficiente.

Louis negó con su cabeza, miró el trago casi completo de Marine y decidió tomar un poco.

\- Eres un imbécil, ¿lo sabes? Eres el peor novio, el peor pedazo de—

Harry colocó su mano en el muslo de Louis, callándolo. Su mano subió hasta su cintura con un roce delicado, llegando a su costado. Luego volvió a bajar hasta recorrer su brazo y llegar a su propia mano. Louis bajó el brazo, porque estaba paranoico y Marine podía llegar en cualquier momento. Descansó su brazo contra su pierna. Harry entrelazó sus dedos y Louis no hizo nada para alejarlo, en cambio apretó sus dedos entre los de Harry y no lo dejó ir.

\- ¿Qué demonios estamos haciendo? – Se animó a preguntar. Harry sonrió de medio lado.

\- No tengo idea. No puedo... – Hizo una pausa, respirando. – No puedo controlarme.

\- Dios. Harry...

Harry soltó su mano de inmediato y Louis se exaltó, como si lo hubieran atrapado. Marine se estaba acercando.

\- Miré a Mandy charlando con alguien, me alegra saber que no está en este momento con un pene asqueroso en su boca. – Comentó abrazando a Louis por detrás. – Quiero tomar fotos, ¿puedo tomar fotos?

\- Las que quieras. – Dijo Louis. Marine sonrió, sacó su teléfono, extendió su mano frente a Louis y le pidió que posara para la cámara. Louis lo hizo.

Se tomaron alrededor de diez fotos en tiempo record haciendo diferentes muecas, hasta que Marine decidió que juntaran sus bocas, como si estuvieran a punto de besarse. Louis lo hizo, y entonces Harry le quitó el teléfono a Marine y posó junto con ellos pero en esa ocasión él tomó las fotos en un ángulo más alto. Marine se rió, divertida.

\- Un beso entre los tres. – Sugirió emocionada. Louis sostuvo su respiración, repitiendo internamente  _“no, no, no, mala idea”_. Harry sonrió de medio lado, y acercó sus labios a los de ellos.

 _Addicted To You_  estaba sonando mientras el tiempo parecía transcurrir más lento con sus labios a centímetros de distancia. Harry estaba mirando a Louis, y Louis lo estaba mirando a él. Marine no parecía tener idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Harry tomó la foto. Marine sostuvo la mano de Louis, jalándolo hacia la pista. Louis apuró el resto de la bebida de Marine, mirando a Harry. No sabía exactamente qué trataba de comunicarle, pero esperaba que Harry supiera que estaba tan confundido y complicado internamente como él. Dios. Si él se sentía así a pesar de que ya tenía resueltos sus sentimientos por Harry, no podía imaginar qué diablos estaba pasando dentro de la cabeza de Harry para hacerlo actuar así.

Marine entrelazó sus brazos por el cuello de Louis y empezó a mover su cuerpo al ritmo de la música. Era  _Summer_  de Calvin Harris, o un buen remix al menos. Marine se movía bien, mirándose atractiva incluso con su cabello cubriendo su rostro a intervalos cuando lo agitaba de un lado a otro.

Louis cerró sus ojos cuando empezó la parte alargada de la canción con sólo música, sin letra. Cerró sus ojos y empezó a saltar junto con Marine, moviendo sus brazos.

Se quedó en la pista y bailó y sudó y rió con Marine. Estaba saliendo  _I Follow Rivers_  cuando decidieron caminar hacia el bar. Louis pidió dos tragos y mientras esperaban juntos, susurrándose en el oído, Mandy los sorprendió por detrás, oprimiendo las costillas de ambos.

\- Conseguí una mesa, perdedores. – Anunció con orgullo. – Vamos, Harry nos está esperando.

El barman le entregó sus tragos y le pasó uno a Marine.

\- ¿Quieres uno? – Le preguntó a Mandy. Mandy le dijo que sí. – ¿Qué te pido?

\- Lo mismo. – Respondió entrelazando su mano con la de Marine. Louis miró hacia el bar, luego hacia su trago.

\- Coge éste. – Le gritó extendiendo su mano hacia ella con la bebida. – Pediré otro para mí, pueden adelantarse.

\- La mesa está en el fondo, cerca de los baños. – Dijo Mandy guiñando un ojo. Louis asintió.

Ese era todo un desarrollo de carácter, si era honesto consigo mismo. Menos de un mes atrás había estado aterrado y molesto de conocer a Mandy, de estar cerca de ella y de Harry al mismo tiempo, y ahora le estaba comprando tragos y ella se la estaba mamando a desconocidos para conseguir una mesa para él y su novia.

Louis consiguió su trago y buscó la mesa. Estaba en una zona vip.

\- Wow. – Soltó mostrando impresión, inclinado su cabeza hacia un lado. Mandy sonrió, realizada.

\- Qué puedo decir, hago maravillas con mi boca. – Dijo mirando a Harry, provocándolo. Harry no dijo nada.

Louis se sentó al lado de Marine y besó su mejilla. La noche pasó rápido, cuándo menos esperó era media noche. En un punto Harry pidió una botella de licor y entre Mandy y Marine la terminaron. Louis había intentado detener a Marine, pero había recordado las palabras de Harry acerca de que no podía decirle qué hacer o qué no hacer a Mandy y prefirió quedarse callado. Él y Harry fueron los que bebieron menos, pero estaban lo suficientemente ebrios que estaban riendo tan fuerte que de vez en cuando necesitaban golpear sus rodillas, o la mesa en el caso de Harry.

Mandy se puso de pie y le pidió a Marine que le hiciera compañía.

\- ¿A dónde van? – Preguntó tratando de sonar controlador. No le diría que no fuera, simplemente quería saber.

\- No te preocupes, Louis, está segura conmigo. – Respondió Mandy. Louis asintió, complacido con la respuesta. Ambas desaparecieron entre la genta y la música, dejándolos solos otra vez.

\- Traerá drogas. – Señaló Harry con un tono de suspenso. - ¿Vas a permitir que tu novia adolescente aspire la coca barata que conseguirá mi adulta novia drogadicta? – Preguntó después, sonriendo.

Louis frunció el ceño.

\- No puedo decirle qué hacer o qué no hacer. – Dijo, serio. Harry asintió con orgullo.

\- Tienes razón. Aquella noche en el departamento de Liam. – Dijo haciendo que Louis asintiera, interesado. – Niall había traído oxys, ¿cierto? – Louis asintió otra vez. – Bueno, Mandy traía coca y otras drogas inyectables que no te podría nombrar ahora mismo. No sé cómo diablos lo logró, pero me convenció de probar algo. Fue por eso que estaba fuera de mí esa noche. No estaba siendo yo.

\- Oh. – Eso tenía sentido. Pero Mandy le había dicho que no tenía idea qué se había metido para que Harry actuara así; aunque probablemente ella sabía mejor que él y quizá simplemente había mentido para salvar su propio trasero. Louis frunció el ceño. – Ella me dijo que no sabía qué te habías metido. – Contó de todos modos. Harry sonrió casi con tristeza.

\- ¿Le creíste? – Louis se encogió de hombros. – Quizá no lo sabía, estaba bastante jodida también.

\- No parecía que lo estuviera. Lucía bastante sobria y normal para mí. – Dijo Louis sintiendo irritación y molestia. Harry no usaba drogas antes de que conociera a Mandy, y ahora podía apostar a que usaba al menos cada fin de semana, cuando salía a clubs con ella. Louis suspiró y se cubrió el rostro con sus manos.

\- ¿Nos extrañaron? – Preguntó Mandy sentándose sobre las piernas de Harry. Marine caminó hasta estar al lado de Louis, pero no se sentó, se quedó de pie apoyada con una mano en el hombro de Louis.

\- Imposiblemente. – Respondió Harry sonriéndole. Louis frunció su nariz al verlos besarse.

\- Hey, conseguí las cosas pero tenemos que trasladarnos a otra área. – Dijo con entusiasmo y como si a otra persona además de ella le interesara eso. – Marine vendrá conmigo.

Louis miró a Marine, casi defraudado al verla asentir.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó, seca. – Quiero divertirme.

\- Ya la oíste. ¿Vendrán ustedes dos? – Preguntó Mandy entonces. Louis asintió, porque no había manera que permitiera que Marine sorbiera coca sólo con Mandy como compañía. - ¿Harry?

\- Por qué no. – Dijo con desinterés. Los dos se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia el área del que Mandy hablaba. Había otros chicos ahí más o menos de su edad, riendo y sorbiendo drogas de una elegante mesa de cristal.

\- Vamos. – Dijo Mandy sosteniendo a Marine del brazo, llevándola a un sofá frente a una mesa donde empezaron a desparramar la coca. – ¿No la van a probar? – Preguntó mientras separaba las líneas.

Harry se sentó en otro sofá y cogió una botella de licor que había en la mesa de centro.

\- Yo no. – Respondió sin voltear a verlas. Louis respondió lo mismo. Se sentó al lado de él y lo miró beber y las miró a ellas sorber las líneas como si fueran nada. Marine lo hacía como si no fuera su primera vez.

\- Esto está tan jodido. – Soltó Louis sin poder evitarlo. Harry se rió con amargura y le pasó la botella.

\- El alcohol lo hará mejor. – Prometió.

Louis empezó a beber también, porque no veía que otra opción tenía.

 

 

Eran cerca de las 2am cuando Louis decidió salir del área por enésima vez desde que entraron. Marine y Mandy en un punto habían empezado a besarse, lo cual había sido bastante incomodo porque Mandy los miraba como si quisiera que ellos hicieran lo mismo. Harry estaba hablando con alguien por teléfono entonces, casi acostado en el sofá mientras reía en voz alta. Louis no supo si Harry había entendido el mudo pedido de Mandy, pero lo hubiera entendido o no, no se lo hizo saber.

Louis caminó hasta el bar pensando en comprar otra botella para beberla con Harry mientras cuidaban de Mandy y Marine, pero prefirió comprarse un trago para él solo. Lo bebió en la barra mientras miraba al resto de las personas bailar y pasar un buen rato. Y no era que estuviera aburrido, sino que estaba seguro que podría estar divirtiéndose más. La tensión que había entre él y Harry no ayudaba demasiado, o que su novia estuviera en un área apartada sorbiendo drogas con Mandy.

Regresó con ellos después de terminarse el trago y encontró a Harry sorbiendo coca también.

\- Oh no. – Susurró con decepción dejándose caer en el sofá que había ocupado antes. Uno de los chicos que estaba en el área lo estaba mirando raro, lo estaba mirando como el Dr. Maddox lo miraba ocasionalmente. Louis y el desconocido eran los únicos que estaban sentados en sofás sin compañía y parecía que al chico se le habían terminado las drogas.

\- Hey. – Dijo desde su lugar, poniéndose de pie. Caminó hacia Louis y se sentó a su lado, donde Harry había estado anteriormente. – ¿Por qué tan solo? – Preguntó.

\- Estoy con ellos. – Respondió apuntando hacia su derecha. Harry lo estaba observando. Mandy y Marine estaban charlando.

\- Mm. – Dijo el desconocido. - ¿Por qué no estás sentado con ellos entonces? – Louis se encogió de hombros. No quería hablar con él. Se sentía mareado y un poco desubicado por el alcohol. - ¿Quieres salir de aquí? Tengo algo bueno en mi auto, pero tienes que acompañarme.

\- ¿En serio? – Preguntó fingiendo interés. Nunca había sido un experto en decirle a alguien que no estaba interesado, principalmente porque tenía que conformarse con lo que le tocara si no quería morir de abstinencia, y este hombre no le interesaba en absoluto, no cuando tenía a Harry a un par de pasos de distancia mirándolos a ambos como si fueran sus presas.

\- Entonces, ¿quieres salir de aquí? Los dos juntos. – Dijo el hombre mordiéndose su labio inferior, pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Louis.

Louis se alejó ligeramente de él, pero el hombre no captó su incomodidad y no quitó su brazo de sus hombros.

\- Ni siquiera sé tu nombre. – Dijo, riendo. Lo que quería decir era ‘estoy saliendo con una mujer ahora, sea lo que sea que te haya dicho tu radar gay, ésta vez te informó un poco mal’. Una vez que empezó a reír ya no pudo detenerse.

En serio, ¿qué diablos era esa noche de todos modos? Su novia de dieciséis años había aspirado cocaína, su amigo heterosexual había visitado su departamento horas antes de reunirse y lo había besado contra la cama, y luego había sostenido su mano contra su pierna oculta bajo la barra del club, y su única excusa había sido que no podía controlarse.

\- Mi nombre es Leo. – Dijo el desconocido, tratando de sonreír y encontrarle lo divertido a lo que sea que hubiera hecho reír a Louis. – ¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó entonces.

Louis se cubrió su boca con una de sus manos intentando contener su risa. Harry caminó hacia ellos y se detuvo al lado de Leo, su postura se veía intimidante.

\- Se llama No Está Interesado, Aléjate De Él. – Dijo con hostilidad. Leo frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Quién diablos eres tú? – Preguntó poniéndose de pie. Era de la misma estatura que Harry, pero de alguna manera lucía como si fuera más fácil para él patearle el trasero a Harry que Harry a él.

\- ¿Quién diablos eres  _tú_? – Preguntó de vuelta, empujando a Leo. Leo trastabilló con el sofá, cayendo de nuevo sentado a él. El trasero de Leo cayó sobre una de las manos de Louis, y eso lo hizo reír otra vez.

Dios. Su vida era un chiste, ¿no era así? Estuvo esperando que Harry lo deseara desde que tenía diecisiete años y ahora que lo tenía se sentía tan jodidamente incorrecto.

Leo se reincorporó y apuñó el cuello de la camisa de Harry. Mandy y Marine empezaron a gritar algo, probablemente estaban pidiendo que se tranquilizaran, pero Harry no lucía tranquilo. Harry sostuvo los brazos de las manos que estaban sujetadas al cuello de su camisa y tiró de ellas hasta deshacerse de ese agarre, después volvió a empujarlo.

\- ¿Quieres pelear? – Preguntó en un grito. Su voz se oía tan distinta. Louis dejó de reír, tragando con fuerza, mirando a Harry como un maldito alfa en la cara de Leo. Los acompañantes de Leo no lo estaban ayudando, estaban demasiado drogados como para moverse siquiera.

Leo quizá se dio cuenta de que no tenía ayuda de nadie, porque no parecía un hombre de los que se rendían. Extendió sus manos en señal de rendición y tomó un par de pasos hacia atrás.

\- Tu novio. – Dijo Leo mirando hacia Louis. Louis volteó hacia Mandy y Marine, ambas estaban tan confundidas como Louis.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño, mirando hacia Louis también.

\- No tienes por qué ponerte tan territorial, hombre, simplemente enséñale a no ser tan putamente fácil. – Dijo como si Harry le hubiera pedido un consejo. Louis empezó a sentirse enojado. No era fácil, ni siquiera había coqueteado con él.

\- Sólo te dije que no me habías dado tu nombre, ¿cómo diablos me hace eso alguien fácil? – Dijo Louis para salvar su honor. Mandy caminó hacia Harry.

\- Estuve a punto de llevarlo conmigo a mi auto. – Continuó Leo hablando por encima de Louis. Era como si Louis ni siquiera estuviera ahí. – Si hubiera sabido que ya tenía a alguien no lo hubiera intentado. – Agregó, solemne. Después se tocó el pecho con dos de sus dedos. – Respeto, hombre.

Louis no planeó hacerlo, pero no pudo evitar reaccionar por impulso. Caminó hacia Leo y golpeó su rostro con su mano apuñada. Leo reaccionó rápido, queriendo devolverle el golpe, pero Harry se interpuso y lo empujó con fuerza desde su costado contra su brazo antes de que pudiera hacer algo. Leo cayó hacia el suelo cerca de una de las mesas interrumpiendo a dos personas que estaban ahí.

\- Suficiente. – Dijo un hombre que probablemente medía dos metros. Leo se puso de pie, elevó sus manos y empezó a salir caminando de espaldas.

\- Controla a tu perra. – Le dijo a Harry. Louis estaba mirando rojo; se impulsó hacia adelante queriendo correr tras él para hacer algo, golpearlo otra vez, quizá, pero Harry lo sostuvo de la cintura y brazos.

\- No. – Dijo a su oído.

\- ¡Imbécil! – Gritó Louis sólo para sentir que había hecho algo. Leo sacó su lengua y la movió obscenamente antes de salir por la puerta. – Déjame ir. – Le pidió a Harry respirando agitadamente. Miró a Marine en el mismo sofá en el que había estado toda la noche. Lo estaba mirando como si lo desconociera. – Harry, déjame ir.

\- ¿No vas a hacer una tontería? – Preguntó.

\- Quiero salir.

\- No vas a salir. – Dijo Harry, riendo nervioso como si estuviera totalmente fuera del alcance de Louis decidir qué hacer.

\- Quiero ir al baño. – Respondió mintiendo. Simplemente quería salir de esa estúpida habitación llena de drogadictos. Cuando Harry no lo soltó, Louis empezó a agitarse en su agarre, moviéndose con rudeza, tratando de salir de entre sus brazos. – Déjame ir. – Repitió.

\- Louis, detente. – Dijo Marine desde su lugar. Se estaba abrazando a sí misma, asustada. - ¿Le diste algo? – Le preguntó a Mandy.

\- No.

\- ¿Por qué se está comportando así? – Continuó. Louis apretó su mandíbula, enojado.

\- Estoy enojado, eso es todo. – Dijo en voz alta, sólo para que supiera. Harry susurró un  _“ssh, lo sé”_  que hizo que Louis tuviera un escalofrío. – Necesito salir afuera. Al baño.

\- Te acompañaré. – Dijo Harry entonces, soltándolo. La cabeza de Louis desató una alarma mental, una que le decía que era una mala idea estar en un baño con Harry a solas, que era peligroso estar a solas con él aunque no fuera en un baño, pero de verdad quería salir de ahí, así que no le importó saber que probablemente sucedería algo que los alienaría aún más como amigos.

Muy dentro de él esperaba que Marine dijera que ella lo acompañaría, pero lo que dijo en cambio fue  _“¿no tienes más coca?”_ , a Mandy. Louis negó con su cabeza, mirándola.

\- Vamos. – Dijo Harry a su lado con una mano en su espalda, el tacto lo sentía delicado, suave.

Louis y Harry salieron del área, la música le ensordeció sus oídos de inmediato y las luces lo cegaron un poco también. La mano de Harry no abandonó su espalda, y la mano de Louis encontró lugar en uno de los brazos de Harry; lo sujetó con fuerza hasta que estuvieron fuera del baño.

\- Deberías esperar aquí. – Dijo Louis de pie al lado de la puerta. Aún podía detener lo que sea que pudieran hacer ahí dentro, aún podía salvar su amistad.

Harry lo estaba mirando con una expresión complicada.

\- No te dejaré entrar solo. – Dijo con determinación. Louis dejó caer su frente contra la puerta, cansado.

\- Es una mala idea. – Soltó sin pensar. Harry se rió.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Estar ahí. Tú y yo. – Respondió lento. – Solos.

Harry se tocó su labio inferior, sonriendo.

\- Probablemente, sí. – Louis sonrió también. - ¿Qué importa? A mí no me importa.

\- A mi sí. – Dijo Louis sintiendo que ya había dicho más de lo que debería, aunque era demasiado tarde ahora, no podía callarse.

\- Creyó que eras mi novio. – Continuó Harry, riendo con diversión. Louis no podía saber qué cosas estaba haciendo su rostro, pero estaba bastante seguro que estaba comunicando la amargura que estaba sintiendo al verlo reír como si todo fuera un chiste. De igual manera a Harry no parecía importarle.

\- También creyó que soy fácil. – Dijo Louis, pensativo. – No es la primera persona que lo dice.

\- ¿Jackson te dijo que eras fácil? – Preguntó Harry entonces, enfadado.

\- No, Harry. Fuiste tú.

Harry tragó con fuerza, extendiendo su brazo un poco en dirección a Louis como si quisiera tocarlo y no se atreviera a hacerlo.

\- ¿Lo eres? – Preguntó lentamente haciendo que Louis soltara una exclamación de sorpresa.

\- Eres un imbécil. No lo puedo creer, Dios. – Louis entró al baño dejando a Harry con la palabra en la boca. Detrás de él escuchó a Harry entrar, se oía como si estuviera caminando con rapidez para alcanzarlo.

Había un hombre en los lavabos y alguien más estaba usando otro cubículo. Harry no podía hacer nada aunque quisiera, eso fue lo único que hizo que Louis no caminara hacia él y lo golpeara como hizo con Leo.

...O besarlo, quizá lo hubiera besado, si no hubiera nadie.

\- Hey, no lo quise decir así. – Susurró Harry mirando de reojo al hombre en los lavabos.

\- Déjame en paz, Harry.

\- No.

\- Regresa con tu novia y dile que deje de corromper a la mía.

\- No. – Repitió. Estaba mirando a Louis directamente a los ojos. Louis guardó silencio, observando los de Harry. Había lujuria en ellos. – Dios.

Ninguno de los dos se movió de su lugar hasta que el chico de los lavabos salió y el hombre del cubículo abandonó el baño también. En el momento que la puerta hizo clic Harry arrinconó a Louis contra la pared sin una pizca de cuidado y empezó a besarlo con fuerza y desesperación. Louis trató de igualar sus movimientos, pero Harry iba demasiado delante de él, lamiendo y mordiendo y apretando con sus dedos el cabello de Louis.

 _Alguien nos verá_ , pensó Louis, pero entonces una de las manos de Harry bajó hasta su entrepierna, palpando, buscando una erección que se estaba formando.

Louis dejó de pensar. Harry estaba  _tocándolo_ , Dios. Finalmente. Después de todos esos años en que la idea de Harry deseándolo de esa manera sólo se presentaban en sus mejores sueños. Louis gimió entre los labios de Harry cuando sintió que apretó con fuerza. Todo en Harry se sentía desesperado.

\- Quiero... – Empezó a decir. Harry asintió, rápido.

\- De acuerdo. – Dijo volviendo a sujetar a Louis mientras lo besaba, moviéndolos a ambos hacia el cubículo más cercano. Sus manos se sentían rudas contra su piel, Louis estaba seguro que estaba dejando marcas rojas.

Louis miró a su alrededor mientras Harry aseguraba el cubículo. No había suficiente espacio para hacer nada, las piernas de Harry estaban tocando la parte trasera de las suyas y enfrente de él estaba el retrete, impidiendo que se moviera a otro lugar.

\- Qué estamos haciendo. – Soltó sin pensar. Harry se puso frente a él y volvió a besarlo con la misma intensidad que antes. Louis podía escuchar el sonido de los jeans de Harry al ser desabotonados, aunque no podía ver porque los besos de Harry no lo dejaban ni siquiera respirar.

Harry se inclinó, bajándose sus jeans. No tuvo que decirle que hacer, o empujarlo hacia abajo, Louis se echó en sus rodillas, bajó la ropa interior de Harry, liberó su pene entre sus manos y lo metió a su boca apenas y quedó fuera. En eso era bueno, afortunadamente. Su reflejo de nauseas era casi inexistente, pero no contó con que Harry embistiera sus caderas tan precipitado y con tanta fuerza contra su garganta, haciéndolo tener arcadas al no prepararse a tenerlo tocando la pared de su garganta tan rápido.

Louis se sostuvo de los muslos de Harry y apretó con sus dedos cada vez que Harry empujaba con más fuerza de lo necesario. Louis podía verlo, un poco, Harry lo estaba mirando también con su cabeza inclinada, su mentón contra su pecho. Tenía una expresión obscenamente excitada que hacía que Louis gimiera entre el pene que tenía en su boca.

\- Ven aquí. – Dijo Harry sacando él mismo su pene de la calidez de su boca. Louis iba a protestar, iba a decirle que lo haría tener un orgasmo, pero Harry parecía tener otros planes.

Lo besó de nuevo, esta vez más lento. Louis cerró sus ojos, sintiendo las manos de Harry recorrer desde su trasero y su cintura hasta su cabello.

Cuando Harry se apartó Louis creyó que saldrían del cubículo y regresarían con Mandy y Marine, pero lo que Harry hizo fue voltearlo, arrinconarlo contra la pared al lado del retrete y bajarle sus jeans junto con su ropa interior.

\- Harry. – Dijo, confundido. – ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Shh. – Dijo Harry. Louis sabía lo que estaba haciendo y estaba lo suficientemente excitado y ebrio como para desearlo y hacerlo ahí mismo con sus novias esperando por ellos, pero estaba nervioso de todos modos. – Shh. – Repitió besando la parte trasera del cuello de Louis.

Louis cerró sus ojos y apoyó su frente contra la pared mientras Harry le pedía que abriera más sus piernas. Louis las abrió, lo más que sus jeans atrapados en sus piernas se lo permitieron al menos.

Lo escuchó abrir el condón y detrás de él lo sintió poniéndoselo. Louis estaba tan acostumbrado al sexo entre hombres que sabían cómo follar otros hombres que no se preocupó en dar indicaciones hasta que escuchó a Harry escupir en su propia mano para luego guiarlo a la entrada de Louis.

\- Espera, espera. – Le dijo Louis cuando notó que Harry pretendía pasar eso como lubricante. No había tenido sexo desde que había terminado con Jackson y no creía poder soportar el estiramiento sin ninguna clase de preparación.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Harry contra su oído, buscando entre las piernas de Louis dónde poner sus dedos con saliva.

\- No puedes hacerlo así. No es... – Louis soltó un quejido débil cuando Harry pasó sus dedos por su ano, intentando meter sus dedos húmedos sin cuidado. – No es como tener sexo con una mujer. Ha pasado un tiempo y ocupo... - Louis soltó otro quejido. - Preparación.

\- Preparación. – Repitió Harry, indiferente.  

Alguien entró al baño. Louis entró en pánico queriendo darse la vuelta para hacer algo, salir de ahí o tratar de desaparecer, pero Harry no lo dejó moverse, lo empujó más contra la pared y lo penetró de una vez sin advertirle o preocuparse de lo que le había dicho recién. Louis perdió el balance de sus brazos y dejó caer su cabeza contra el lado de su mejilla en la pared, ahogando un grito para no ser escuchados.

Harry se acercó más a Louis desde atrás, rodeando su cintura con uno de sus brazos para mantenerlo en su lugar, su otro brazo pasó por entre su medio y pecho hasta que su mano llegó a su boca. Cubrió la mitad de su rostro por debajo de su nariz para cubrir los ruidos que salieran.

Dolía, pero se sentía mejor de lo que se sentía mal. Cada embestida iba acompañada de un ardor que lo hacía soltar gemidos y quejidos en contra de su voluntad. Harry susurraba  _‘sshhs’_  contra su oído, acompañados de comentarios acerca de lo bien que se sentía dentro, caliente y apretado.

Quizá era que había alguien afuera mirando otro set de piernas más bajo el cubículo lo que hacía que todo se sintiera más arriesgado, ardiente y emocionante. O quizá simplemente era que Harry y Louis eran terribles personas y no se sentían mal por estar follando en un baño de un club mientras sus novias esperaban por ellos. La sola realización de estar haciéndolo y la descuidada fricción de su pene contra la pared cada vez que Harry lo penetraba estaba haciéndolo sentir a punto de tener un orgasmo.

Louis tenía su boca abierta entre la mano de Harry, mordiendo, lamiendo y gimiendo entre sus dedos. Los susurros de Harry contra su oído los tenía memorizados junto con su respiración desesperada.

Cuando sus embestidas empezaron a ponerse erráticas Louis fue el que se preocupó por ser descubiertos ahora que no había nadie para acallar los gemidos de Harry. Había gente afuera todavía, había más de una persona en los lavabos y estaba seguro que había escuchado a alguien en otro de los cubículos también.

\- Harry.

\- Estoy cerca, estoy cerca. – Dijo con dificultad penetrando con más profundidad y fuerza, empujando a Louis contra la pared cada vez. Louis no tenía espacio para meter su mano y masturbarse él mismo, y Harry no estaba haciendo nada para hacerlo venir tampoco.

Louis cerró sus ojos con su mejilla contra la pared y trató de no pensar en lo miserable que se estaba sintiendo. Harry soltó un último gemido y salió de él, deshaciéndose del condón inmediatamente. Louis recargó su espalda contra la pared y empezó a arreglarse su ropa, serio y herido.

Harry se veía relajado y feliz. Louis se sentía decepcionado y triste y no tenía idea por qué exactamente no lo estaba disfrutando, además de la obvia erección que continuaba entre sus jeans.

Harry terminó de arreglarse su ropa y besó a Louis una última vez. Aún cuando sus labios no estaban oprimidos contra los de Louis dejó su frente descansando en la de Louis, solemne.

Ninguno dijo nada.

Harry salió del cubículo sin Louis, sólo hasta entonces Louis bajó de nuevo sus jeans y se masturbó con la esperanza de sentirse mejor, pero la sensación de haber cometido un error irreparable continuaba ahí.

Quería llorar, porque no sólo había tenido la sensación de estar siendo usado y burlado la primera vez que Harry lo besó, sino que Harry claramente sólo lo había follado para probarse algo a sí mismo, no se preocupó en hacerlo sentir bien, no escuchó a Louis cuando dijo que necesitaba preparación. Dios, ni siquiera lo hizo terminar.

Louis se quedó un rato en el cubículo del baño, con sus ojos cerrados mientras sentía el dolor que iba desde su ano hasta la parte baja de su espalda.

Harry había hecho eso.

Harry le había hecho daño.

 

 

No hizo una escena, ni regresó con ellos y le dijo a Marine que quería regresar a casa, Louis esperó a que Mandy y Harry quisieran irse y dejó a Marine divertirse el resto del tiempo que les quedaba en el club, sonriendo cuando debía sonreír y generalmente tratando de no mostrar lo miserable que se sentía realmente.

Marine le preguntó que si estaba bien, por supuesto, no porque lo hubiera notado más serio de lo normal sino porque la última vez que lo había visto en esa área Louis había salido de ahí enojado. Louis le dijo que estaba bien, que sólo estaba un poco cansado, y cuando los cuatro abandonaron el club, Marine y Louis tomaron un taxi diferente.

En su departamento Marine lo primero que hizo fue decirle que quería tener sexo, y con la sola mención de eso Louis empezó a ponerse ansioso. La apartó con cuidado de él diciéndole que iría antes al baño.

\- Date prisa entonces. – Dijo Marine dejándose caer en la cama. Flexionó sus piernas y las abrió para mostrarle lo que había ahí, luego empezó a tocarse. – Estoy caliente y tú necesitas apurarte. – Dijo sonriendo.

Louis forzó una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia el baño. Abrió el grifo de la ducha sólo un poco para no hacer tanto ruido, se quitó su ropa con cuidado y empezó a lavarse de sus caderas hacia abajo. Todavía dolía. Dolía menos que antes pero la sensación de no haber sido preparado en absoluto seguía ahí, cada vez que se inclinaba hacia abajo o cambiaba el peso de una de sus piernas hacia la otra de forma precipitada.

Un par de minutos después salió de ahí en su ropa interior y si Marine notó que se había tomado una pequeña ducha no dijo nada. Lo atrajo hacia ella desde su trasero y lo hizo restregarse en su entrepierna mientras Louis besaba su cuello y acariciaba sus costados.

Fue cuidadoso con ella y se aseguró de hacerla terminar usando su boca antes que él, puso la satisfacción de Marine por sobre la suya con el recuerdo de Harry siendo nada de lo que él estaba siendo en ese momento.

 

 

Era algo que hacían, había aprendido. Tenían sexo y charlaban, no dormían de inmediato, tenían que hablar, y en ocasiones las charlas de Marine eran demasiado reales y deprimentes como para lidiar con eso. A veces Louis la callaba con un beso, cuando hablaba sobre algo pesimista, o simplemente dejaba de escuchar cuando no entendía.

Esa ocasión, sin embargo, eligió hablar sobre la muerte. Louis no tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para molestarse en cambiar de tema, o responder siquiera. Apoyó su cabeza en el estomago desnudo de Marine y la escuchó hablar con sus ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Has pensado alguna vez qué pasaría si murieras? – Preguntó con seriedad. - ¿Quiénes te echarán de menos y a quienes les dará igual que te hayas ido?

Louis no había pensado en eso, no. O quizá sí, muchos años atrás cuando uno de los primos de Hannah había muerto en un accidente de motocicleta y la vida de sus padres se había arruinado, literalmente.

\- Es como que, somos tan insignificantes. Si lo piensas mejor, ¿cuál es el sentido de la vida? ¿De verdad todo se resume a reproducirnos y ser buenas personas y hacer algo con nuestras vidas? ¿Qué pasa si yo no quiero hacerlo? – Preguntó. Louis oía rencor en su voz. – Mi mamá me hizo tomar clases de ballet desde que tenía cinco años, pero dejé de ir cuando mis padres se separaron, después volví a tener las clases de ballet cuando volvieron juntos y ahora quieren que me apunte a recitales y demás. Yo no quiero hacerlo.

Louis llevó una de sus manos al estomago de Marine y empezó a hacer figuras invisibles con las yemas de sus dedos.

\- Si acepto ser parte de algo así lo estaría haciendo sólo para que dejen de molestarme, y no quiero ser de ese tipo de personas, quiero mantenerme real a mí misma. La vida es corta, ¿sabes?

Louis asintió. La vida era demasiado corta como para desperdiciarla enamorados de sus mejores amigos, sí. No había tiempo para gastar en personas que sólo buscaban destruirte cuando estabas trabajando en reponerte de una mala relación.

Louis volvió a asentir y besó el costado de Marine, dulce.

\- Lo peor es que sé que aceptaré ser parte de eso y gastaré mis mejores años haciendo algo por lo que no tengo ningún tipo de pasión. Encima de eso tengo a las peores amigas del universo entero, a una de ellas le importa demasiado lo que hago con mi vida al punto en el que es asfixiante, y al resto de ellas les importa una mierda al punto en el que me pregunto si en realidad les importaría si algún día me sucediera algo malo.

Louis se incorporó y se sentó contra la cabecera de la cama, mirándola.

\- ¿Algo malo? – Marine asintió.

\- No lo estoy diciendo porque crea que podría suceder algo, pero me hace cuestionarme si fingen ser mis amigas porque eso es lo que tienen o si de verdad sienten agrado por mí.

\- Estoy seguro que les agradas. A mí me agradas.

\- No es lo mismo contigo, tu eres mi novio, es como que, obligatorio para ti que sientas agrado por mí. – Dijo sonriendo un poco. Louis se inclinó hacia su lado para besar su hombro. – Todos son tan falsos, incluso Mandy con Harry. Antes solía admirar de ella que fuera tan despreocupada y que a la vez se las arreglara para tener una vida romántica normal, pero ¿sabías que le está mintiendo a Harry? No te diré exactamente en qué, pero lo está haciendo y eso es tan jodido.

 _“Creo que Mandy tiene novio”_ , recordó a Harry decir. Tal vez tenía a alguien más, tal vez nunca había terminado con su ex.

\- Oh.

\- ...Y eso es lo que esperan todos del mundo. Eso es lo normal y no me gusta para nada. ¿Qué tan complicado puede ser para alguien ser jodidamente leal a su pareja?

Louis tragó con fuerza sintiendo culpabilidad. No era complicado ser leal, era sólo que estaban ocurriendo demasiadas cosas fuera de su relación como para mantenerse con la cabeza firme. Louis no planeó enamorarse de Harry desde que era un adolescente y que seis años después Harry decidiera que quería follarse a Louis en un baño de un club después de haber jodido con su cabeza durante un mes y medio.

Louis no tenía la culpa de que su estúpido cerebro no pudiera tomar decisiones inteligentes cuando se trataba de Harry Styles.

\- Y sé que aún soy muy joven para pensar en la muerte, pero no tengo una jodida idea de lo que estoy haciendo aquí. No me gusta mi vida en casa, no me gusta mi vida fuera de casa, no me gusta nada. Quizá sea que soy una adolescente y es por eso que veo todo con un tono pesimista, pero ¿nunca has pensado que es mejor simplemente morir?

Louis no contestó. No podría considerar el suicidio aunque estuviera perdiendo la cabeza. Quería demasiado a su familia como para hacerles eso.

\- Sé lo que estás pensando, crees que soy egoísta por decirlo.

\- No.

\- Pero considera esto. Nuestras vidas son tan insignificantes e innecesarias que al final del día no importa si mueres en un par de horas o en un par de años. Vas a madurar y crecer para convertirte en un padre o madre de familia, estarás lleno de rencor aunque tengas todo lo que habías soñado, una casa, una mascota, un auto, hijos. Serás miserable hasta que te pongas gris. Trabajarás como un perro para poder lograrlo, pasarás la mitad de tus mejores años estudiando, y entonces tendrás todas estas cosas grandiosas y será genial aunque estés lleno de arrepentimientos y rencores. – Marine tomó la mano de Louis y empezó a acariciar sus dedos. – Entonces vas a morir, y tu esposa o esposo e hijos hablarán de ti, acerca de la gran persona que fuiste, acerca de lo que lograste, pero entonces dejarán de hablar sobre ti, y luego morirán y entonces nadie en el mundo te mencionará. Nadie sabrá que exististe siquiera.

\- Supongo que no. – Dejó salir Louis, pensativo.

\- ¿Y para qué te esforzaste tanto e hiciste todas esas cosas que no querías hacer para tener una buena vida si llegará el día en el que nadie reconocerá tus esfuerzos? Serás una historia para contar, luego serás nada. Tu existencia será irrelevante, a nadie le importará que te hayan roto el corazón mil veces antes de que pudieras encontrar a la persona adecuada, a nadie le importará cuánto hayas estudiado o cuántos premios hayas ganado o de cuántos recitales hayas sido parte. Todos somos insignificantes. 

Louis apretó su mandíbula. Su existencia era totalmente insignificante y aún así sentía un nudo en su pecho y el dolor en su ano seguía ahí, ligero, recordándole lo que había sucedido en el club, que había sido real. Harry había estado dentro de él y había sido un completo imbécil y el peor polvo que había tenido en su vida. Eso era algo. Eso no era insignificante. Su estúpido y patético polvo en el baño del club podía arruinar su vida, podía arruinar su amistad con Harry por siempre, podía arruinar su relación con Marine si algún día llegara a saber. Eso no era insignificante. Eso era real e importante y Louis era probablemente la peor persona de su insignificante mundo.

\- Así que, ¿por qué no ahorrarte todo y morir ahora mismo? – Preguntó Marine con extrema seriedad. Louis había creído que sólo estaba pensando en voz alta, y que nada de lo que decía lo estaba sintiendo de verdad, pero había algo en sus ojos que le hizo creer que podía intentarlo si Louis decía que estaba de acuerdo con eso. 

\- No vale la pena morir sólo porque no quieres lidiar con lo que te sucederá en el futuro. - Dijo Louis. - ¿Y si te sucede algo increíblemente bueno?

\- ¿Cómo qué? – Preguntó Marine, interesada.

\- Tus sueños se podrían hacer realidad. – Respondió con entusiasmo. – Podrías ver en vivo a tu grupo favorito, podrías convencer a tus padres de no ser parte de esos recitales, podrías estudiar la carrera que de verdad quieres estudiar, podrías ser una mujer fuerte y madura y poderosa como Michelle Obama o Beyoncé.

\- Como Claire Underwood. – Corrigió. Louis no tenía una jodida idea quién era esa persona, pero Marine podía ser lo que ella quisiera.

\- Como Claire Underwood entonces. Podrías tener la vida que siempre quisiste tener, y podrías echar todo eso por el caño sólo porque tienes terribles amigas y porque no sientes ganas de ser parte de una serie de shows.

\- Mm. – Marine apretó sus labios con actitud pensativa, como si estuviera considerando sus palabras. Eso era bueno.

\- Y sí, quizá somos bastante insignificantes en el mundo en una mayor escala, pero esto es lo que hay, tu vida importa, a mi me importa, a tus padres les importa. Diablos, a Sasha le importa lo suficiente como para tomarse tiempo de su ocupada y elegante vida e ir a hacerte visitas y básicamente gritarte que tiene envidia de lo que tienes.

Marine se rió.

\- Supongo que tienes razón.

\- Sólo tenemos una vida, de acuerdo. Y nosotros tenemos el poder de hacerla valer. Probablemente nadie sabrá quién demonios fuimos dentro de cien años, pero podríamos dar de qué hablar en el presente. El presente es lo que importa a final de cuentas, ¿cierto?  

Marine estaba sonriendo como si le hubieran dado el consejo de su vida. Aún había algo de tristeza en ella, pero se veía esperanzada.

\- Eres un buen novio. El mejor. – Dijo acercándose para besar su mejilla. – Gracias por escucharme, otra persona me hubiera ignorado.

\- No, hey. Me importa lo que tienes para decir.

Marine lo besó otra vez y luego de eso se prepararon para dormir.

A Louis le llevó casi una hora conciliar el sueño, tratando de no pensar que le había sido infiel a la persona que tenía en sus brazos.

 

 

Louis despertó con el olor de tocino. Marine había despertado temprano y había preparado las últimas raciones de tocino que tenía guardados en su nevera. Había sido agradable despertar y ser recibido con un desayuno completo, pero había algo en Marine que le hacía sentir que sabía lo que había sucedido entre él y Harry.

Quizá era paranoia, pero la forma en que fingía sonreír y estar bien de ánimo y el hecho de que continuara hablando de lealtad le complicaba creer lo contrario.

 

 

No fue hasta un par de días más tarde que recibió una llamada de Sasha. Estaba con Marine, Zayn y Perrie en el departamento de ellos jugando Monopoly.

Marine lo siguió con la mirada desde que se puso de pie para contestar hasta que regresó para decir que necesitaba retirarse por un momento.

Las cosas entre ellos no habían sido iguales desde que Marine había hablado sobre la muerte. Louis la notaba obsesionada con saber con quién estaba y a dónde iba, o a qué horas regresaría; siempre actuaba con amargura cuando Mandy organizaba una cita doble para ellos y si había notado bien Marine había dejado de dirigirle la palabra a Harry completamente.

Harry y él aún no hablaban de lo que había sucedido, lo cual no era una sorpresa para Louis porque desde el momento que Harry había salido del baño había asumido que su amistad se había roto sin reparo. No tenía deseos de estar en el mismo lugar que él a solas por temor a lo que podría decir, y tampoco tenía deseos de que sucediera algo que los hiciera actuar y arruinar aún más si era posible lo que alguna vez habían tenido.

El favor que Sasha quería era que se presentara en una fiesta de cumpleaños familiar porque les había dicho a sus primas que estaba saliendo con alguien y les había mostrado escalofriantes fotos que había tomado de Louis mientras Louis no estaba mirando y no quería que la tomaran por una demente.

Las primas de Sasha no dejaron de observarlo cuando llegó, y Sasha no lo dejó apartarse menos de un metro de ella. Estuvo de pie o sentado a su lado mientras la fiesta seguía.

El ambiente era bueno y fresco. La iluminación afuera era hermosa y había docenas de mesas con manteles blancos alrededor de una piscina. No había música demasiado alta o demasiado molesta, de hecho pudo reconocer una canción de los Cramberries, una balada.  _Pretty Eyes_.

\- ¿Qué te parece él? – Preguntó Sasha moviendo su cabeza sutilmente hacia un chico de cabello chino. Tenía una bufanda alrededor de su cuello y demasiados accesorios innecesarios en el resto de su cuerpo. Tenía tatuajes también.

\- ¿Qué me parece para qué?

\- Para mi próximo novio. – Respondió rodando sus ojos. – Tengo que seguir adelante ahora que te has amarrado a la mosca muerta de Marine.

\- Mm.

\- No luzcas tan sorprendido, algún día tenía que superarte, y todavía no lo hago por cierto. Simplemente estoy buscando a alguien que pueda ocupar tu lugar. ¿Crees que él sea buena vacante?

Louis trató de ser discreto mientras lo observaba de pies a cabeza. Se veía arrogante y como si quisiera estar en cualquier lugar menos ahí. Si estuviera buscando a alguien para ligarse probablemente ya hubiera hecho contacto visual con Sasha, o con alguien más, pero parecía perdido.

\- Es raro.

\- Me gustan raros.

\- No, no quiero decir de personalidad o actitud, sino que es raro que no haya querido acercarse a ti a estas alturas.

\- Bueno, no le he dado la oportunidad. Te he mantenido a mi lado todo el tiempo.

\- Sí, pero... –  _“Eso no le impide coquetear con sus ojos”_ , iba a decir, pero entonces el chico hizo contacto visual con él y lució morbosamente interesado. –...Oh.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó volteando hacia él con rapidez, haciendo que su cabello cayera en el rostro de Louis. Ambos estaban sentados en una mesa en el mismo lado.

\- Nada, olvídate de él. Busca otro que no tenga un exceso de accesorios en su atuendo y que tenga un mejor gusto en calzado.

\- De acuerdo. Ya lo encontré. – Dijo rápido mientras Louis trataba de no mirar hacia el tipo de cabello chino que continuaba observándolo.

\- ¿Sí? – Preguntó entusiasmado y aliviado. Ya quería regresar al departamento de Zayn y disculparse con Marine por dejarla sola.

\- Sí. – Respondió inclinándose hacia él. – A ti.

Y entonces lo besó. Fue un contacto de labios superficial e inofensivo. No fue nada. Nada de lo que Marine tuviera que preocuparse al menos.

\- ¿Pensé que el punto de esto era buscar a alguien que no fuera yo? – Sasha se encogió de hombros. – Él se ve bien. – Dijo apuntando hacia un chico más o menos de la edad de Sasha que no parecía propenso a romperle el corazón. Sasha se merecía a un hombre amable que no le hiciera daño, sino al contrario, que ella pudiera dañar.

\- Um. No está mal.

\- Habla con él entonces.

\- No. – Respondió Sasha, escandalizada. – Él tiene que buscarme antes a mí.

\- Jamás se acercaría a ti para empezar una conversación, eres demasiado intimidante. Ve.

\- Dios. De acuerdo, ya sé que quieres regresar con tu novia mosca muerta lo antes posible, pero no empezaré ninguna conversación con un hombre. Estoy demasiado acostumbrada a que ellos la empiecen primero.

\- Tú empezaste primero conmigo. – Dijo Louis, sonriendo.

\- Sí, bueno, tú eres una increíble excepción. – Respondió sonriendo también. - ¿Cómo diablos lograste que me gustaras? – Preguntó luego genuinamente sorprendida. - Mírate, casi eres tan lindo como yo y no me gustan las competencias.

\- Era un reto para ti. Quizá no entendiste por qué no estaba coqueteando contigo en el primer momento que apareciste en mi campo visual y lo hiciste una meta personal.

\- ¿Mi meta personal fue conquistarte, dices? – Louis asintió. – Suena lógico. Aunque si no fueras gay y lindo y si no estuvieras obsesionado en hacer funcionar lo tuyo con Marine me gustaras de todos modos. Me gusta cómo eres por dentro, de lo poco que he visto en ti.

Si le hubieran dicho a Louis que viviría para presenciar a Sasha decir algo amable no lo hubiera creído, pero ahí estaba, siendo observado por Sasha de una manera llena de cariño y paciencia.

\- Eso fue agradable. – Dijo Louis sin saber qué hacer.

\- Por supuesto que lo fue. Te dije que soy una persona capaz de hacer y decir cosas buenas.

Louis sonrió y se acercó para besar su mejilla pero Sasha volteó su rostro para besar sus labios. Louis la dejó, porque a nadie le lastimaba otro pequeño beso.

\- Ese será el último, lo prometo. – Dijo Sasha, sonrojada. – Ahora puedes regresar con Marine. Eres libre.

\- Soy libre. – Repitió Louis, asintiendo. 

Suponía que lo era, aunque no lo sintiera.

 

 

Tenía un par de mensajes de Zayn. Uno decía  _“no sé dónde estás o con quién, pero marine luce molesta”_ , otro decía  _“no encontró graciosas ninguna de nuestras bromas dime donde quieres que esparza tus cenizas mañana que marine te asesine”_  en ese mensaje había agregado el emoji del gato asustado, y finalmente el último decía  _“han pasado 40min y aparentemente no eres lo suficientemente merecedor de su tiempo así que se fue aha”._

Louis caminó hasta la parada de autobuses; mientras se dirigía ahí llamó a Marine.

...Pero Marine no le contestó. Louis probó otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez, hasta que se resignó a su rechazo. Suponía que se lo merecía. Louis tomó el bus hacia su departamento y de hecho no le sorprendió para nada que Marine estuviera afuera.

Tenía sus brazos cruzados y estaba sonriendo falsamente.

\- Oh, hey. Ahí estás.

\- Hola. – Dijo Louis mientras abría la puerta, incomodo y nervioso.

Marine no dijo nada hasta que ambos estuvieron dentro. Louis se quitó su abrigo, lo guardó en su closet y cuando volteó hacia Marine la encontró de pie en el centro de la habitación luciendo ansiosa y bastante enojada.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? – Preguntó tratando de sonar casual. Louis no quería discutir, tampoco quería darle más razones para estar molesta, así que mintió.

Sabía que no podía decirle que estaba con Sasha, y tampoco podía mentirle diciendo que estaba con Harry.

\- Algo surgió. Niall necesitaba mi ayuda.

\- Niall. – Repitió, dudosa. Louis asintió evitando mirarla a los ojos. No quería arriesgarse a ser descubierto en la mentira. - ¿Y qué quería?

\- Nada importante.

Marine sonrió con decepción, como si se hubiera probado algo a sí misma.

\- No sé por qué sientes la necesidad de mentirme, Louis. – Dijo sonriendo. - Simplemente dime con quién fuiste. ¿Quién es tan importante que me dejaste patéticamente sola con Zayn y Perrie en su departamento durante casi una hora?

\- Marine...

\- Me contaron chistes. – Soltó con enfado. – Como si fuera una niña tonta que necesitaba entretenimiento mientras mi novio hacía algo en secreto con otra persona. Como si sintieran pena por mí.

\- Te dije que estaba con Niall, me dijo que era urgente, pero cuando llegué sólo era..., era una tontería. – Dijo Louis desde su lugar cerca del closet. Quería acercarse, pero Marine lucía peligrosa y estaba seguro que si se metía a su espacio personal recibiría una agresión física.

\- Puedes decirme con quién estabas, no me enojaré. – Insistió.

\- Ya estás enojada. – Dijo Louis, cuidadoso. Marine sonrió para probar que no lo estaba.

\- No lo estoy, ¿no me ves sonriendo? Dime con quién estabas.

\- Estaba con Niall. – Repitió recargándose contra la pared, mirándola pelear en contra de sus lagrimas. Louis no entendía por qué estaba llorando. Louis no la había hecho vestirse diferente, Louis no le había reclamado un corte de cabello, nunca le dijo qué hacer o qué no hacer. Al contrario, no le estaba diciendo la verdad porque la estaba protegiendo de una decepción mayor. De algo real.

\- Esta es tu última oportunidad para ser sincero. – Amenazó haciendo que Louis frunciera el ceño. – Dime con quién estabas, dime ahora mismo con quién estabas, quién fue la persona que hizo que me sintiera patética y sola en el departamento de tus amigos.

Louis se restregó el rostro con sus manos sintiéndose de repente bastante cansado.

\- No fue mi intención que te sintieras así. Escucha, yo creí que no habría problema.

\- Creíste mal, cariño. – Dijo Marine con amargura. – Apenas y conozco a esas personas, tú lo sabes. Ni siquiera Mandy se siente cómoda con ellos dos. Pero no, tu creíste que todo estaría bien porque quien sea con quien te hayas marchado es más importante que los sentimientos de tu novia.

Louis suspiró y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, pensando en cómo decirle que todo lo que había hecho, desde no follarse a su jefe hasta haber interrumpido una buena noche de Monopoly con ella y Zayn y Perrie, todo eso había sido en orden para salvar a Marine de saber que a su novio a veces le gustaba que le dieran por el culo y que sólo una maldita vez Sasha Luss había tenido su pene en su boca.

\- De acuerdo, cometí un error, no volveré a irme de tu lado si Niall me dice que me necesita. – Dijo sonriendo un poco, sólo para resolver de una vez ese problema y besarla y tener sexo y hacer todo bien de nuevo.

Pero Marine soltó algo parecido a un bufido y una risa. Louis nunca había visto a alguien tan decepcionado en su vida como Marine. Fue tanta la amargura y decepción en ella que Louis se sintió herido.

\- ¿Sabes que Sasha me dijo que estaba contigo en el momento que supo que llegaste a la fiesta? – Preguntó acercándose a Louis.

\- Qué. – Dejó salir, nervioso. Atrapado. Marine asintió con victoria y amargura y enojo y todo lo negativo existente.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas con ella? – Preguntó frente a él. - ¿Por qué no querías que lo supiera?

\- Creí que, creí que te enojarías si te decía.

\- ¿Por qué? – Repitió a centímetros de distancia de su rostro. Eran ocasiones como esas que Louis recordaba que Marine era ligeramente más alta que él.

\- No lo sé, de verdad no lo sé. – Respondió con cansancio y culpabilidad, evitando pensar en la verdad.

 _No te dije a dónde iba porque tenía un trato con Sasha, si no te decía que meses atrás salí con un hombre de cincuenta años entonces yo le debería un favor y ese favor era exhibirme como su novio ante sus primas, y luego me besó. Dos veces, y yo lo permití porque soy una porquería de novio,_  no sonaba como algo inteligente para decir.

\- ¿Qué hicieron? – Preguntó Marine. - ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron que creíste que era mejor mentirme diciendo que estabas con Niall? - Louis tenía miedo contestar, tenía miedo porque no sabía si Sasha le había dicho la verdad. Si Sasha le había dicho que lo había besado y Louis mentía, entonces Marine creería que le había importado, que esos besos habían significado algo. No tenía manera de saber si eso era una prueba y Marine sólo quería validar sus sospechas.

Louis no contestó.

Y Louis nunca había visto llorar a una chica además de sus hermanas, y aún con ellas nunca había sido por algo que él había hecho. No sabía que tan mierda podía sentirse al mirar a una chica llorar por ser un imbécil y un mentiroso.

\- Oh no. – Soltó sin poder evitarlo. – Lo siento, no quise...

\- No. No quisiste. – Dijo Marine, sus ojos estaban nadando en lágrimas. Louis extendió uno de sus brazos para tocarla y atraerla a él, pero Marine apartó su tacto con rudeza, le dio la espalda y se encerró en su baño.

Louis apretó su mandíbula y se reprimió sus deseos de golpear la pared. Era un imbécil. Era el peor novio de la historia de los peores novios. Louis quiso entrar al baño con ella para pedirle perdón otra vez, un millón de veces si era posible y si eso era lo que ella quería, si Marine quería que lamiera la suela de sus zapatos probablemente lo haría si eso significaba que dejaría de estar decepcionada de él.

Louis se lo dijo a través de la puerta cuando no pudo abrir. Marine había puesto el seguro y podía escucharla moviendo cosas ahí dentro.

\- Dime qué quieres que haga, en serio, lo que sea, y lo haré. – Dijo con su frente contra la puerta. - O qué quieres que no haga, eso también puedo no hacerlo.

Marine no contestó, lo cual significaba que claramente no quería hablar con él. Louis apoyó su espalda contra la puerta y se dejó caer hasta quedar sentado.

No se movió de ese lugar en horas. Louis no tenía idea si Marine se suponía que debía regresar a su casa o si les había mentido a sus padres diciendo que se quedaría con Mandy.

Louis continuó sentado hasta que Marine salió del baño. Se veía pálida y sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar. Louis se puso de pie y quiso abrazarla, pero lo rechazó. Louis intentó de nuevo, y en esa ocasión no opuso resistencia. Louis la abrazó con fuerza y le dijo que lamentaba ser un imbécil, y que no le mentiría otra vez. Marine no reaccionó a sus palabras. Simplemente le preguntó que si podían irse a dormir.

\- Sí podemos. Lo que tú quieras. – Dijo desesperado por hacerlo todo bien otra vez. Por terminar la miseria que había en su rostro. Marine se empezó a quitar su ropa y Louis hizo lo mismo, ansioso por meterse a la cama con ella.

No obstante, Louis no se movió de su lugar, porque en las piernas de Marine cuando se deshizo de sus jeans Louis pudo ver unas marcas rojas que no habían estado ahí horas atrás.

Sostuvo su respiración, o quizá había dejado de respirar inconscientemente, porque claramente Marine se había hecho daño en su baño. Por su culpa.

Era su culpa que esas marcas estuvieran ahí.

 

 

Louis fue a trabajar con el estomago vacío y con un par de horas de sueño. No podía dejar de pensar en Marine haciéndose daño a sí misma a causa de sus mentiras. Louis estaba aterrado por su salud mental y por las mentiras que estaba tratando de ocultar.

Si Marine había hecho eso por algo que desconocía, ¿qué diablos haría cuando supiera todo sobre lo que había hecho con Sasha, Jackson y Harry?

El apetito de Louis había desaparecido por completo. En su hora libre para comer lo que hizo fue mirar hacia la distancia, pensando en lo mismo, pensando una manera de evitar que Marine supiera todas esas cosas.

Y Marine había querido que Louis viera las marcas, ¿no era eso cierto? Si hubiera sido algo que había hecho por ella y sólo por ella, hubiera hecho todo en su poder por esconder esas marcas de Louis, pero se las había mostrado, como si le quisiera enviar un mensaje con eso.

Sea cual fuera que haya sido su intención, había tenido éxito porque Louis estaba jodidamente aterrado de volver a verla, de hablar con ella y de la posibilidad de recibir un mensaje de Sasha o una visita de Harry en su departamento, o el hecho de que Mandy probablemente estaba planeando otra cita doble para el próximo viernes o sábado.

 

 

Después de esa noche Louis empezó a notar lo frágil que era Marine realmente. Empezó a hablarle con cuidado, como si le hablara a una menor de edad, lo cual suponía que para muchas personas era algo adorable, pero para él era algo nuevo y Marine lucía totalmente indiferente a las voces estúpidas que hacía con el fin de hacerla sonreír, o el cuidado excesivo que le empezó a dar.

Empezó a cancelar citas con los chicos cuando Marine aparecía en su departamento. El sexo todavía era igual, era bueno, e intenso, pero las marcas en sus piernas seguían ahí y no sabía si estaba siendo paranoico pero estaba seguro que había marcas nuevas.

No había pensado en cómo se las había hecho, o con qué. No sabía si traía algo especial con qué hacerlo, o si había cogido una de las navajas rasuradoras de Louis. Al final no importó demasiado, porque se deshizo de todas. Marine no comentó al respecto, tampoco preguntó por qué estaba siendo más suave de lo normal con ella. En realidad Marine dejó de hacer preguntas, dejó de ser divertida, pero Louis no podía sentir exasperación porque Marine no se reía con sus chistes, a pesar de que no parecía disfrutar absolutamente nada de sus días Louis podía notar que se estaba esforzando en no dejar morir las cosas entre ellos, porque aún se aparecía en su departamento y aún lo besaba y aún tenían sexo.

Marine simplemente estaba rota, y él lo había provocado, él la había puesto así.

Y él tenía que arreglarla.

 

 

Acababa de terminar de hablar con Jake acerca de una posible salida con él sin sentir terror por hacer planes con alguien porque Jake no estaba en lista negra de Marine y porque no había absolutamente nada entre él y Jake, cuando miró a Harry subiendo las escaleras.

Louis se apresuró a entrar a su departamento rogando porque no lo hubiera visto. Louis no abriría la puerta y no respondería a sus llamados. Haría como si no estuviera ahí, y entonces Harry tendría que marcharse y un momento a solas entre los dos no existiría aún.

El plan sonaba bien, salvo que Harry al parecer sí lo había visto.

\- Vamos, Louis. Abre la puerta. – Dijo con voz neutral. No se oía molesto o desesperado. Louis no confiaba en él de todos modos. Ni tampoco confiaba en él mismo. – Tenemos que hablar. – Agregó, esta vez más serio y determinante.

Una charla entre los dos no podría ser tan mala, no creía que fuera el fin del mundo si finalmente ponían las cartas sobre la mesa y luego partían caminos.

Louis abrió la puerta.

\- Oh Dios mío. – Soltó cuando lo miró bien. Harry tenía golpes en su rostro. Abrió la puerta completamente y extendió su brazo para tocarlo, pero se detuvo a tiempo. - ¿Qué le sucedió a tu rostro? – Preguntó fingiendo no estar terriblemente preocupado.

Harry se encogió de hombros. Hacía eso bastante.

\- ¿Puedo entrar? – Preguntó. Marine no estaría en su departamento dentro de un par de horas, a menos que no hubiera ido a sus clases de ballet. Lo consideró durante un segundo, luego asintió, tomando el riesgo.

Se hizo a un lado y observó la postura de Harry. No estaba caminando normal, parecía que estaba sintiendo dolor.

\- ¿El ex de Mandy? – Se animó a preguntar. Harry sonrió un poco.

\- Probablemente. No los vi.

\- ¿Los? – Preguntó sorprendido, aterrado.

\- Fueron varios. Tres, tal vez.

\- Dios. ¿Estás bien?

\- Lo estaré si puedo hablar contigo. – Dijo con decisión, caminando hasta su habitación, sentándose con cuidado en el brazo del sofá de su ropa semi-sucia. Louis tragó con fuerza, sintiéndose incomodo y fuera de lugar en su propio hogar.

No había mantenido una conversación real con Harry desde que habían follado en los baños del club. Hasta el momento habían fingido estar totalmente bien frente a los demás, como si Harry no lo hubiera dañado físicamente y como si no fueran un par de imbéciles infieles.

\- De acuerdo. – Dijo Louis sentándose en la cama. Trató de no pensar en lo que habían hecho en ella semanas atrás.

\- La noche del club... – Empezó a decir. Louis asintió para darle a entender a qué se refería, rogando porque no tuviera que dar detalles. – No debió haber sucedido. Estábamos ebrios los dos, fue un error, ¿cierto?

Algo cayó con fuerza en el estomago y pecho de Louis haciéndolo sentir asfixiado y como si estuviera a punto de vomitar. Sabía que algo así saldría de la boca de Harry, así como también sabía que no había otra manera que pudieran ocurrir las cosas si lo que quería era regresar a la normalidad con Harry.

\- Cierto. – Dijo con dificultad.

\- Te dije que haría las cosas incomodas entre los dos si follábamos. – Continuó, soltando una risa nerviosa. – Y desde que lo hicimos te he sentido distante. – Louis se remojó sus labios, mirando cualquier lugar que no fuera hacia Harry. - ¿O en realidad fui tan mal polvo que ya no me deseas más, ni siquiera como amigo? – Preguntó haciendo que Louis lo mirara de golpe con sorpresa y confusión.

\- Esto es tan inapropiado. – Dijo intentando respirar profundamente antes de empezar a sufrir un ataque de ansiedad o algo parecido o peor.

\- Todo entre nosotros es inapropiado. – Dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros. Louis no podía entender por qué estaba tan tranquilo.

\- Sí, ese es el problema.

\- A mi no me importa. – Dijo con confianza. - ¿A ti te importa? Es decir, lo que hicimos, aunque fue un error, no me molestaría que lo volviéramos a hacer, sabes.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No sé qué diablos me pasa contigo, no sé si fue porque desde aquella conversación que tuvimos por teléfono me empezó a gustar la idea de..., ya sabes, de ti sintiendo algo por mí. – Louis tragó con fuerza. - No estaba equivocado, ¿cierto?

 _No_ , pensó,  _te deseo desde que tengo diecisiete_.

\- Harry...

\- ¿Estaba equivocado? – Preguntó. Había algo de pánico en sus ojos y Louis no lo entendía. Harry era posiblemente el ser humano más complicado del planeta tierra.

\- No importa. – Respondió Louis. Era consciente de que todo lo que dijera importaría para Harry y su experimento que tenía a Louis como su conejillo de indias.

 _Mi Mejor Amigo Siente Atracción Sexual Por Mí Así Que Me Lo Follé_. Caridad. Eso era lo único que era para Harry.

\- Sí importa. – Dijo Harry poniéndose de pie, caminando hacia Louis. Sus movimientos eran decididos a pesar de que claramente estaba sintiendo dolor. Louis no quería hablar más sobre lo que había entre los dos, Louis quería saber cómo cuándo dónde y por qué esos tres hombres habían golpeado a Harry, y qué podrían hacer para detenerlo de volver a ocurrir.

Harry se arrodilló frente a él y acarició el rostro de Louis con delicadeza. A esa distancia podía ver mejor el daño que tenía en su rostro. Dios. Louis quería hacer desaparecer a Mandy de la vida de Harry.

\- ¿Duele? – Le preguntó en un susurro, llevando una de sus manos al rostro de Harry, palpando con cuidado una de sus heridas.

\- Se ve peor de lo que es. – Respondió. – Louis. ¿Estaba equivocado sobre lo que dije? ¿Estaba equivocado sobre los dos?

Louis apartó sus manos del rostro de Harry y deseó poder apartar las manos de Harry del suyo, porque se sentía demasiado íntimo con Harry arrodillado y acomodado entre sus piernas.

\- No. – Dijo Louis. Su respuesta había salido como un quejido. – Pero de verdad no importa ahora. No podemos hacerlo otra vez.

\- ¿Por qué no? – Se apresuró a preguntar, aterrado. Louis de verdad no entendía a Harry. Era como un rompecabezas al que le faltaba una pieza. - ¿No lo hice bien?

 _Lo hiciste terrible_ , pensó,  _me hiciste daño_.

\- No puedo herir a Marine otra vez. – Respondió en cambio. – Si llegara a saber...

\- Ella no tiene por qué saber. – Dijo Harry empezando a tocarlo. Louis cerró sus ojos cuando sintió a Harry incorporarse e inclinarse hacia él. Su rostro estuvo en su cuello en cuestión de segundos, besando y mordiendo ligeramente su piel.

\- Harry.

\- Quieres esto. – Dijo Harry sujetando el rostro de Louis desde su mentón. – Deseas esto. – Louis no le negó eso, y tampoco le negó los besos. – Quiero estar dentro de ti otra vez. – Dijo Harry con agitación, inclinando a Louis contra el colchón.

Louis no le dijo que él también lo deseaba, pero suponía que era obvio. Harry no esperó por su respuesta o aprobación. Bajó sus propios jeans y le ayudó a Louis a bajar los suyos, se puso un condón que traía consigo porque por supuesto que traía uno. Harry creía que era alguien fácil, ¿no era eso cierto?

Harry lo volteó contra su estomago en el colchón, porque por supuesto que tampoco quería ver su rostro. Y tampoco lo tocó. No se preocupó en hacerlo venir, pero al menos se tomó el tiempo de prepararlo un poco.

Su segundo polvo con Harry había sido horrible otra vez. Por todo lo que sabía probablemente Harry se imaginaba a una chica mientras lo penetraba. Un agujero ajustado era un agujero a fin de cuentas, perteneciera a un chico o a una chica.

Y Louis continuaba sin entenderlo, porque Harry podía ser una persona adorable y amorosa pero en el sexo era terrible. Era egoísta y violento y no se preocupaba en darle placer, sólo se preocupaba en terminar él mismo.

Louis tenía su rostro apoyado en su mejilla mirando hacia el sofá de la ropa semi-sucia mientras Harry entraba y salía de él sin cuidado alguno. Estaba sujetando sus caderas con fuerza, como si Louis estuviera oponiendo resistencia o como si simplemente quisiera dejar marcas.

Harry soltó un último gemido en el momento que Louis cayó en la realización de que la decepción de que la persona de la que estaba enamorado fuera tan imbécil y terrible probablemente era su karma por dañar a Marine.

Se merecía eso, tener a Harry pero no de la manera que él quería.

Nunca de la manera que él quería.

 

 

Louis canceló la cita doble que Mandy preparó para los cuatro en pedido de Marine. No quería ir porque no quería estar cerca de Harry, lo cual prácticamente le había hecho saber a Louis que Marine sabía o al menos sospechaba lo que estaba ocurriendo entre los dos.

Su relación ya no tenía momentos divertidos. Era aterrador estar con ella sabiendo que tenía tantos secretos que podía descubrir. Sentía que podía ver la verdad si miraba lo suficiente a sus ojos. Continuaban teniendo sexo, por supuesto, y Louis continuaba mirando nuevas marcas cada vez.

Louis no hablaba sobre ello porque Marine claramente no quería hablar sobre ello tampoco. Pero el hecho de no hablarlo estaba comiendo por dentro a Louis, no podía decirle a nadie más porque era demasiado privado como para compartirlo con Zayn o Liam, o Niall. No había manera que pudiera decírselo a Harry porque lo estaba evitando de nuevo, y aunque sabía que podía hablarlo con Sasha, porque Sasha la conocía y le había  _advertido_  que tenía secretos también, no sabía cómo demonios se suponía que debía comunicarse con ella cuando estaba bastante seguro que Marine checaba su teléfono cuando dormían juntos.

Había pensado en decirles a sus padres, pero estaba completamente seguro que eso empeoraría las cosas para ambos y para Marine.

 

 

Las cosas se arreglaron un poco con la llegada de Navidad. Salieron juntos a cenar y tuvieron citas románticas como si fueran las primeras semanas que empezaron a gustarse.

Marine se apuntó a un show y ahora siempre estaba ocupada, lo cual le daba tiempo a Louis para ponerse al día con sus amigos.

Los chicos creían que estaban siendo discretos, pero Liam había fallado en susurrar al oído de Niall la fiesta sorpresa que estaban planeando el día 23. Siempre lo habían hecho así, preparaban una fiesta un día antes para que los demás pudieran visitar a sus familias sin perderse su cumpleaños. Louis había disfrutado como nunca cada celebración, aunque siempre hubiera una pequeña molestia en su interior con la realización de que Harry no lo besaría o no se iría a la cama con él. Ahora que era posible estaba aterrado de ese día, pero no por Harry, sino por Marine.

Ese era el primer año en que la llegada de su cumpleaños no lo entusiasmaba, y eso debería encender luces rojas en su cabeza pidiendo abandonar la relación, porque no era feliz, ninguno de los dos era feliz, pero Louis tenía miedo de siquiera pensar en eso.

Con Jackson no había importado porque era un imbécil, pero Marine no lo era, Marine era dulce y buena y agradable y leal y fantástica en la cama. Louis era el que era terrible, el que era infiel y desagradable.

¿Qué clase de bastardo no salía limpio de sus mentiras para prevenir algo peor en un futuro? Sabía que era lo correcto para hacer, pero no podía simplemente sentar a Marine y explicarle que Harry la había forzado en su vida sólo para impedir que follaran y arruinaran su amistad, no podía decirle que la primera vez que la besó fue porque Harry le dijo que lo hiciera después de haberle hecho una presentación con sus propios labios en el baño de  _Look Mum No Hands_ , no podía decirle que tuvo una cita secreta con su mejor amiga porque sabía cosas sobre él que no quería que ella las supiera, cosas como que solía follar con un hombre de la edad de su padre sólo un par de meses antes de que empezara a hacerlo con ella, o que Sasha le había dado sexo oral durante menos de un minuto y la había besado cinco o seis veces, dos de esas ocasiones cuando ya estaba en una relación con Marine. O que había follado con Harry en el club mientras ella aspiraba cocaína junto con Mandy, o que había follado otra vez con Harry en la cama en la que dormían.

Louis era un terrible novio y ser humano y si el precio que tenía que pagar era sentirse aterrado todo el tiempo de cometer un error y hacerle daño a Marine y que por consecuente ella se dañara físicamente, lo aceptaría. Trataría de hacerlo mejor, trataría de ganarse su confianza otra vez.

Trataría de hacer que se detuviera con buenos tratos y paciencia. Y sobre todo trataría de evitar tener contacto con Harry Styles.

 

 

Uno de sus errores fue no comentar con Marine que probablemente tendrían que salir del departamento e ir al de alguien más porque sus amigos se las arreglarían para hacerle creer que era urgente que se dirigiera a cierto departamento, pero Marine tenía suficientes cosas en su cabeza como para hablarle sobre su fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños.

Había discutido con sus padres porque no estaban funcionando los ensayos. Decía que estaba cansada y que era demasiado pesado para ella, que pedían perfección y no podía darles eso, pero sus padres insistían en que debía hacerlo.

Louis había aceptado a Marine en su departamento desde entonces, cada vez que discutía con sus padres dormía con él, lo cual sucedía casi todos los días. La madre de Marine de hecho había encontrado la manera de comunicarse con él para preguntarle si Marine estaba bien, y Louis le había mentido al decirle que sí. También le había prometido que estaba cuidando de ella. Louis había supuesto que las cosas entre Marine y sus padres debían estar realmente jodidas si sus padres le daban esa clase de libertades.

Le hizo preguntarse cuánto sabían los Deleeuw sobre los problemas de su hija que lucían casi temerosos de decir o hacer algo incorrecto, como forzarla a pasar las noches en su casa. También le hizo preguntarse cuán estrictos eran con ella realmente. La Sra. Deleeuw había sonado bastante preocupada por ella y no podía imaginarse una situación donde apoyara una idea que Marine no aceptara, como el show de ballet que la tenía estresada.

Quizá los padres de Marine no la habían esforzado a hacer nada, quizá era otra cosa, pero no tenía una manera para averiguarlo que no fuera hablarlo con ella y no creía que eso fuera posible sin empeorar las cosas.

Fuera como sea, Marine no le preguntó por qué se puso ropa decente un martes por la noche. Se mantuvo en la cama leyendo una revista en su ropa interior mientras recortaba algunos artículos de belleza.

\- ¿Crees que deba hacerle algo a mi cabello? Es bastante ordinario. – Comentó tocándose un mechón. Su cabello era castaño y lacio naturalmente. No tenía un corte especial y nunca se lo había teñido. Louis creía que lucía hermosa así.

\- No. – Respondió sonriendo, sincero. Ya tenía puestos sus jeans negros y una camisa blanca sencilla, pero en la cama tenía la camisa abotonada que se pondría encima de la blanca sencilla. Era azul y tenía estrellas en ella. Muchas estrellas. Había sido una de las últimas cosas que Jackson le había comprado y Louis nunca había considerado venderla porque le gustaba demasiado. Sólo la había usado una vez en una estúpida y aburrida reunión con los amigos adinerados y elegantes de Jackson. Los chicos no lo habían visto usándola, así que eso la hacía nueva. – Me gusta así.

\- ¿No crees que deba teñirlo rubio? – Preguntó, atrevida. - ¿Cómo Sasha? Sasha tiene el cabello muy bonito, ¿no?

Louis se distrajo buscando sus vans.

\- Seguro, pero me gusta más el tuyo. – Respondió casual.

Marine sonrió de medio lado y continuó buscando artículos por recortar. Los pegaba en un libro que ella misma había hecho. Las páginas eran de colores y había de todo en el interior. Había fotos de ella y Louis, de sus amigas, estaban las fotos que tomaron en el club, la foto de ella, él y Harry fingiendo besarse, las fotos de ella y Josephine en la fiesta del departamento de Liam. Había pequeños pensamientos de Marine cuando estaba feliz o triste o enojada. Había recortes de modelos que Louis no podría mencionar aunque le pagaran, había recortes de músicos, Jake Bugg, Matt Healy, Kanye West, y otros irreconocibles. Había un recorte de Katy Perry al que le había dibujado bigotes y cuernos. Había recortes de artículos de belleza y otras sugerencias para hacer mejor su vida sexual cortesía de Cosmopolitan. Louis ya había visto todo eso, no había nada ahí que Marine no quisiera que él viera.

\- ¿Si lo corto como un hombre vas a seguir queriéndome? – Preguntó después, risueña. Hizo a un lado la revista y los recortes que tenía sobre sus piernas y para no perderlos los metió entremedio de las páginas del libro. Luego dejó el libro sobre el buró y se acercó a Louis sin abandonar la cama. - ¿A dónde vas tan guapo?

\- Te seguiré queriendo aunque te quemes tu cabello y te quedes calva, te querré aunque tengas una sola ceja, te querré aunque te caiga un hechizo que te convierta en la mujer más fea de Inglaterra y Francia, porque no me importa cómo luzcas, me importa lo que hay adentro. – Dijo Louis frente a ella, sosteniendo su rostro con cuidado, dejando besos en cada lugar que se le ocurrió.

\- Eres cursi. ¿A dónde vas? – Repitió rodeando a Louis desde el cuello, atrayéndolo hacia ella. Ambos cayeron contra la cama, Louis sobre ella tratando de no aplastarla demasiado con su peso.

\- Es un secreto. – Respondió en un susurro.

\- ¿Puedo vestirme guapa también? ¿O es algo donde sólo tú tienes permitido lucir atractivo, ardiente y follable?

Louis se rió y besó sus labios.

\- Tu ya luces atractiva, ardiente y follable. – Le dijo mordiendo ligeramente su cuello. Marine gritó entre sus risas y quitó a Louis fuera de su cuerpo para incorporarse en la cama. – Mira esa ropa interior. Sexy. El que dijo que las pantis de abuela eran desagradables probablemente jamás te vio usarlas. – Agregó nalgueándola mientras se alejaba dándole la espalda.

\- No te atrevas a hablar mal de mis pantis.

\- No lo estoy haciendo. – Dijo Louis con solemnidad. – Vivo por esas pantis, son mis favoritas.

\- Son bóxers. O algo así. Son cómodos.

\- Seguro lo son. – Dijo Louis poniéndose la camisa abotonada. La dejó suelta porque no lucía tan cool si la cerraba.

Marine salió de la cama y buscó entre su maleta con ropa algo para ponerse. Louis caminó hasta el espejo de su tocador y empezó a arreglarse su cabello.

\- Deberías dejarlo sin producto, me gusta más cuando está natural. – Dijo Marine desde su lugar.

\- ¿En serio? Parece que acabo de salir de la cama.

\- Te miras mejor así, créeme. – Louis apartó su fleco de su frente hacia un lado y lo dejó así. - Me gusta tu cabello largo, me gusta aún más cuando estamos follando y lo jalo con mis manos.

\- Sucia. – Dijo Louis sonriendo con malicia. Marine sonrió también, y era realmente agradable estar con ella así, sin ninguno de los actuando con cuidado alrededor del otro. Esa era la primera vez en semanas que no tenía miedo de hablar y decir algo equivocado. Era agradable tenerla de regreso, durara lo que durara.

\- ¿Qué te parece éste? – Preguntó colocando un vestido en su gancho aún enfrente a ella, contra su pecho. Louis asintió haciéndole saber que le gustaba. – ¿Y éste?

\- Ese me gusta más. – Era color negro y sencillo, con un escote que cruzaba por su estomago con tela negra transparente. Marine bajó sus pantis y se puso unas de encaje, luego sacó unas mallas color negro y se las puso también. Se dirigió al tocador con una pequeña bolsa de cuero donde Louis sabía que guardaba sus accesorios y sacó algo que antes había usado en su bícep, como una pulsera. Sacó una liga color negro para el cabello y la dejó en su muñeca.

Louis se sentó al pie de la cama para ponerse sus vans mientras Marine se maquillaba. No usaba demasiadas cosas, simplemente usaba brillo labial del mismo color de sus labios salvo que un poco más rosas y algo en sus ojos que la hacían lucir como si estuviera tan cansada que apenas y podía mantenerse en pie. A Louis le gustaba verla así y no sabía por qué, pero estaba seguro que había algo morboso detrás de eso.

\- Mi regalo de cumpleaños adelantado. – Dijo Marine recogiendo sus pantis sucias, poniéndolas cuidadosamente en las manos de Louis.

\- Oh wow. – Soltó Louis fingiendo un estado emocional. - Estoy realmente tocado por tu consideración. – Luego las llevó hacia su rostro.

Marine se rió, de pronto luciendo tímida. Le quitó las pantis y golpeó su brazo.

\- Estás demente, dame eso. No te mereces mi regalo.

\- Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. – Dijo Louis con seriedad. A veces le sorprendía lo bien que le salía actuar con formalidad cuando lo único que quería hacer era reír.

Marine entró al baño para lavarse los dientes y fue lo suficientemente amable como para mostrarle su cepillo de dientes antes de cerrar la puerta para hacerle saber que sólo se haría una limpieza bucal y no se haría daño otra vez. Esa era la primera vez que tocaban el tema, aunque sólo fuera con esa acción.

Recibió una llamada de Niall cuando Marine aún estaba en el baño.

\- Hey. – Saludó, casual.

\- No vas a poder creer esto, encontramos algo increíble en el departamento de Zayn. – Contó Niall con excesivo entusiasmo. – Afuera en su patio, ni siquiera estamos seguros si es algo que debe de existir, tiene más de dos ojos y estamos bastante seguros que no es terrestre, ¡es fantástico! – Agregó riendo. – Tienes que venir inmediatamente.

\- Mm. – Louis sonrió y volteó a ver hacia el baño, de donde Marine estaba saliendo. Se sentó a su lado en la cama y apoyó su mejilla en el hombro de Louis. – ¿Qué tan urgente es? Porque estoy bastante ocupado, si sabes a lo que me refiero. – Dijo haciendo que Marine mordiera su hombro con una sonrisa.

\- Oh. Bueno, si quieres puedes terminar de hacer lo que sea que estés haciendo, pero esto es urgente, así de que, de vida o muerte, no creo que nos perdones por no haberte llamado para ver esta criatura extraña. Te digo, Louis, yo creo que viene de Marte. – En el fondo escuchó a Zayn sugerir que venía de Júpiter.

\- Eso suena como algo que querría ver, sí. – Dijo Louis. – ¿Qué te parece si voy en una hora?

\- Me parece bien, pero tienes que traer a Marine. – Dijo Niall aún hablando con excesivo entusiasmo. – Y tienes que llamarme antes de que salgas de tu departamento, es importante que me hables antes de que vengas, ¿de acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo. – Dijo Louis sin cuestionarse nada. Marine parecía sospechar algo, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados con duda.

\- Eso fue raro. – Dijo Marine cuando Louis terminó la llamada. – Primero, estoy segura que estaba hablando mierdas cuando dijo que habían encontrado algo que venía de Marte. Segundo, ¿por qué tienes que llamarlo antes de que salgas del departamento? ¿Está drogado?

Louis chasqueó su lengua con resignación.

\- Bueno, algo así como que me harán una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa.

\- Tu cumpleaños es mañana. – Dijo Marine.

\- Lo sé, pero nunca celebramos mi cumpleaños el veinticuatro. Es noche buena, todos quieren estar con sus familias.

\- Oh. Es por eso que... – Marine apuntó a sus atuendos para la noche. – Ya veo.

Louis tragó con fuerza, nervioso. Marine no lucía entusiasmada por la fiesta, de hecho parecía que tendría que ir en contra de su voluntad, si es que iba en absoluto.

\- ¿En dónde será? – Preguntó, cuidadosa.

\- Con Zayn. El año pasado fue donde Harry.

\- Harry. – Repitió Marine. – Asumo que Harry estará ahí. – Louis asintió. – Por supuesto que estará ahí, es tu fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa adelantada, ¿cierto? No se la perdería por nada del mundo.

Marine salió de la cama y empezó a tratar de hacerse algo con el cabello frente al tocador. Sus movimientos eran exasperados, no parecía poder hacerse lo que quería y al final lo soltó sobre sus hombros con molestia.

\- Para qué esperar una hora, ya estoy lista, tú estás listo.

\- Marine...

\- Guárdate lo que sea que tengas para decir. – Dijo con una mueca de repulsión. – Dime mejor los planes para la noche. ¿Llegarás conmigo y desaparecerás? Me dejarás con Mandy mientras tú y Harry buscan un espacio privado para los dos. ¿Cierto?

\- No.

\- Seguro, siempre ha sido así. Desde el comienzo. - Louis frunció el ceño. Su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza y tenía la sensación de estar fuera de su cuerpo. – O me dejarás en compañía de Zayn y Perrie mientras ellos me cuentan chistes y tú y Harry se las arreglan para deshacerse de Mandy, o quizá Mandy no pueda ir a tu fiesta de cumpleaños. Quizá Mandy se queda con su novio de cuatro años mientras Harry intenta ligar contigo en la fiesta.

\- ¿Qué? – Soltó Louis. Estaba seguro que había dejado de respirar.

\- Oh, por favor. No actúes como si esto fuera algo que no sé.

\- No tengo idea de qué diablos estás hablando.

Sabía a qué se refería, lo que no sabía era en qué sentido lo decía, no sabía si estaba diciéndolo en plan de que ya sabía que habían follado anteriormente o si pensaba que todo eso era algo nuevo. Fuera como sea, estaba implicando algo parecido y Louis no admitiría nada a menos que le aclarara de qué diablos estaba hablando.

\- ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que te embriagaste en el cine? Cuando Chris El Alcohólico trabajaba ahí. – Louis no respondió. – Después que te dieran el sermón y te pidieran que regresaras a tu casa me viste sentada en la plaza y te acercaste para hablarme de tu día, me contaste por qué estabas tan molesto.

Louis se quedó inmóvil desde su lugar, podía jurar que todo su cuerpo estaba temblando.

\- Me dijiste que Harry era un imbécil. Yo no tenía idea quién era Harry, pero por ser amable te pregunté por qué decías eso, y entonces me dijiste que Harry te había dicho que había una razón por la que aún y siempre estabas soltero. Eso te hirió, y dijiste que no entendías por qué Harry no podía amarte de vuelta.

\- Oh Dios. – Murmuró en voz tan baja que Marine no pudo escucharlo. Louis se cubrió el rostro con sus manos, apretó el dorso de cada una de ellas contra sus ojos y se quedó así mientras Marine continuaba hablando.

\- Estabas enamorado de él, y aún lo estás.

\- Eso no es cierto, no lo estoy. – Dijo Louis descubriendo su rostro. – Nunca lo he estado.

\- ¿Crees que soy estúpida? – Preguntó sonriendo amargamente. – En nuestra primera cita doble desaparecieron los dos en el baño y regresaron con sus labios lamidos e inflamados como si hubieran hecho algo con ellos allá dentro. Incluso Mandy se dio cuenta, pero ella no se lo tomó en serio.

\- Marine.

\- ¿O qué me dices de la noche del club? Tomaste una ducha cuando llegamos, ¿por qué lo hiciste? Nunca lo haces.

\- Estás pensando demasiado las cosas. – Se excusó Louis con debilidad. – No sucedió nada.

\- ¿Te sentías sucio y por eso lavaste tu cuerpo? ¿Te folló y por eso estabas actuando tan fuera de lugar conmigo?

Louis cogió sus llaves, su teléfono y su cartera y salió del departamento. Marine tardó un poco en seguirlo, probablemente se había atrasado al ponerse su calzado, Louis no quería que lo siguiera de todos modos, no sabía qué era lo que quería, no realmente.

Ignoró a Jake cuando se lo encontró en las escaleras y no reaccionó a su nombre siendo llamado detrás de él. Sabía que estaba actuando como un estúpido, no tenía ningún derecho de huir de las preguntas de Marine cuando él mismo había provocado que las cosas llegaran así de lejos, pero sentía que si se quedaba un segundo más en su presencia abriría la boca y no sería capaz de callarse hasta haber terminado de decirle todo lo que había hecho.

Marine lo alcanzó cuando estuvo fuera del edificio caminando por la acera. Lo sujetó de un brazo haciendo que se detuviera y cuando lo tuvo enfrente de ella lo abofeteó.

\- Lo hiciste, follaste con él, ¿no es cierto?

\- Aquí no. – Le dijo Louis en un susurro, paranoico.

\- ¿En dónde entonces? ¿En tu fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños adelantada? ¿Enfrente de Harry? – Preguntó con burla. - ¿Quieres que hablemos sobre esto con él? Porque tengo muchas cosas para decirle, quiero preguntarle qué demonios estaba pensando al meterse con alguien que claramente está en una relación. ¿Dónde está su respeto por los demás? ¿Dónde está el tuyo? ¿Acaso son animales?

\- Si no quieres ir podemos no ir. – Explicó Louis evitando sus preguntas. – Nos quedaremos en la cama y miraremos películas o... lo que tú quieras. No quiero hacerte ir a un lugar que no quieras ir. Podemos regresar todavía.

Marine se cruzó de brazos.

\- No quiero ir.

\- Entonces regresaremos al departamento. – Dijo Louis sintiendo el estomago en nudos. Luego encontraría una manera de explicarles a los chicos por qué no fue. Probablemente vendrían por él si no aparecía así que debía buscarse una buena excusa.

\- ¿Qué dirás cuando pregunten por qué no fuiste? Odio esto pero incluso yo puedo entender que habrá gente decepcionada si no vas a tu fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa.

\- Diré que estoy enfermo, no sé. Pronto se me ocurrirá algo.

Marine sonrió de medio lado. Todavía lucía como si quisiera herir emocionalmente a Louis.

\- Te mueres por ir a la fiesta, ¿no es así? Lo deseas tanto. Sabes que Harry estará ahí. Puedo apostar a que tenían planes. ¿Estás seguro que no irás sólo porque no me apetece quedar en ridículo cuando todos en ese departamento noten lo estúpidamente idiotizados que están tu y Harry y lo patéticamente ingenua que soy yo por no darme cuenta?

\- No he hablado con Harry desde hace semanas. – Respondió Louis con sinceridad. Y eso había sido todo. No iba a poder detenerse. – No funcionó, ¿de acuerdo? Lo que hicimos... no funcionó.

\- Bien. Te lo mereces.

Louis la observó por un rato mientras trataba de no derrumbarse. Sabía que se lo merecía, pero escucharlo de otra persona lo hacía más real. Había pasado tantos años pensando en cómo irían dándose las cosas entre él y Harry, había imaginado que sería más fácil, y que nadie saldría dañado.

Había estado equivocado. Dios, había estado tan equivocado.

\- ¿Podemos regresar ahora? – Preguntó Louis. Se sentía pequeño y patético.

Marine asintió. Ambos entraron de nuevo al edificio sin tocarse. Marine ni siquiera lo esperó, se apresuró a entrar y cuando abrió la puerta lo hizo con tanta fuerza que casi se cerró en la cara de Louis.

\- ¿Cuántas veces lo hicieron? – Preguntó Marine sentándose en uno de los sofás de la sala de estar. Se cruzó de piernas y empezó a formar figuras con sus dedos en el apoyabrazos. – Tú y Harry.

\- Dos.

\- ¿En serio? Creí que lo habían hecho más veces. – Dijo sonriendo. Louis se quedó de pie junto a la puerta cerrada sin saber qué hacer, o a dónde dirigirse. Estaba aterrado.

\- No. Sólo dos.

\- ¿Asumo que todo esto es reciente? – Preguntó fingiendo curiosidad. – Harry todavía no te miraba como si el sol brillara de tu trasero cuando los encontré en Tesco. Tu sí lo mirabas así.

\- Marine... No hagas esto.

\- ¿Por qué no? Es emocionante, es como leer Austen. ¿Cómo se dio esto, de todos modos? Creí que Harry estaba demasiado obsesionado con los coños como para voltearse y experimentar con los culos?

Louis se aclaró su garganta.

\- No lo sé. Creo que sólo estaba experimentando.

\- ¿Y le gustó? – Preguntó con excesivo entusiasmo. Louis estaba incomodo.

\- No lo sé.

\- ¿A ti te gustó?

Louis volteó hacia la pared. Sentía que estaba dentro de una pesadilla y sólo quería despertar y que fuera un nuevo día. Ni siquiera estaba entusiasmado por su fiesta de cumpleaños, no le importaba tener una, sólo quería que Marine dejara de humillarlo.

\- Por supuesto que te gustó. – Dijo Marine, pensativa. – Después de todo Sasha me contó acerca de aquél hombre. ¿Jackson?

Louis maldijo sin poder evitarlo. Eso no se suponía que debía saberlo. Dios. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabía? Louis quería desaparecer.

\- ¿No qué? – Preguntó Marine. A Louis le llevó un par de segundos notar que estaba negando con su cabeza involuntariamente. – Es cierto, ¿no es así?

\- Sí.

\- Sabes qué, Louis, no me importa que te hayas dejado follar por ese tal Jackson a cambio de cosas costosas, como esa camisa que traes puesta probablemente. No me importa nada de eso. Lo que me importa y me tiene molesta es que fuiste desleal. Te follaste a Harry a mis espaldas, eso fue desagradable, no el acto en sí. No me importa que te guste que te den por el culo ocasionalmente, me importa que estés todavía obviamente enamorado de tu mejor amigo y que estés dispuesto a ir tan lejos como follar con él en sucios baños de clubs y restaurantes.

\- No es así. – Se trató de defender. Su voz había salido sin convicción. Por supuesto que era así, siempre había sido así.

\- No tienes ninguna clase de dignidad por ti mismo, ¿cierto? Si fueras una mujer serías como Mandy, o peor. Nadie te tomaría en serio. ¿Por qué pensaste que Harry te tomaría en serio con lo fácil que eres?

\- No me llames así. – Pidió. Sentía que rompería en llanto. Louis no quería llorar.

\- ¿Cómo? Sólo he dicho que eres fácil con los hombres, con Harry en especial. Eso es verdad. No pudiste contenerte a pesar de que ya tenías una relación conmigo. Eso es ser fácil.

Louis no dijo nada.

\- Si creíste que podrías comprar a Sasha, no la conoces en absoluto. – Continuó con tono casual, como si estuvieran hablando de algo ordinario. - Ella vive del drama y lo tenía justo enfrente de ella. Lo que sea que le hayas dado para que no hablara era evidente que eventualmente lo soltaría. No puede evitarlo. Así es ella.

\- Marine, lo siento.

\- No, no me digas que lo sientes ahora mismo. Dímelo cuando lo sientas de verdad.

\- Lo siento de verdad. – Dijo Louis, desesperado. – Siento ser un imbécil y un fácil y siento haberte sido desleal. Puedes... puedes golpearme, ¿si quieres? Yo sé que quieres.

Marine se rió.

\- Oh, sí. Eso es lo que más quiero, pero no lo haré. No quisiera que te hicieran preguntas en tu fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa.

\- No voy a ir. – Dijo Louis, rápido y decidido. – Me quedaré contigo y estaremos despiertos hablando hasta que solucionemos esto. Te diré todo lo que quieras, lo prometo.

Marine apretó su mandíbula y abrió su boca para decir algo, pero no dijo nada. Louis podía sentir que había muchas cosas que Marine quería preguntarle aún.  

\- Iremos a tu fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa. – Dijo, asintiendo. – Iremos los dos, y le dirás a Harry que no quieres tener nada que ver con él nunca jamás. Quiero que le rompas el corazón de la misma manera que hiciste conmigo.

Louis tragó con fuerza y apretó un poco sus puños por instinto.

\- Harry no me quiere de esa forma. No funcionaría. Probablemente se reirá en mi cara.

\- No me importa, quiero que lo hieras. Quiero que le hagas saber que él no es nada para ti además de un objeto para darte placer y ahora ya no lo necesitas más. Dile que tampoco te interesa su amistad.

Louis suspiró. Su boca estaba entreabierta, imposible de poder cerrarla porque la última vez que lo había intentado había sentido que se ahogaba. Sus ojos estaban irritados y estaba seguro que había lágrimas en ellos. Su mentón estaba temblando.

\- De acuerdo. Lo haré.

\- Si no lo haces me daré cuenta. – Advirtió Marine. Louis asintió. – Vamos entonces. Llama a Niall.

Louis volvió a asentir. Sorbió por su nariz y se restregó el rostro entre sus manos. Sacó su teléfono y lo llamó.

\- Hey, Niall. – Dijo fingiendo estar totalmente bien. – Ya vamos en camino.

\- ¡Genial! – Respondió Niall. – No puedo esperar a que llegues y mires a esta criatura extraña. ¡Creo que le salieron dos ojos más! ¡Dense prisa!

\- Lo haremos. – Dijo Louis antes de colgar la llamada. Marine lo estaba observando. No parecía haber nada dentro de ella, ninguna emoción.

Extendió su mano, Louis la tomó, y entonces ambos salieron del departamento.

 

 

Le había costado recuperarse de la conversación que había tenido con Marine, pero de alguna manera logró actuar normal y como si su novia no lo hubiera humillado con palabras y verdades momentos atrás. Actuó interesado con la conversación de Niall acerca de la criatura inexistente que habían encontrado antes de que entraran, y nadie había preguntado por qué Marine estaba tan seria, porque Marine siempre actuaba así. Había sido totalmente conveniente.

Louis saltó con sorpresa genuina por el grito colectivo que dieron todos los chicos, estaban ahí también con los que habían jugado futbol e intercambiado números, y fingió estar feliz y en paz consigo mismo cuando lo abrazaron y le desearon feliz cumpleaños. Fingió estar pasándola genial el resto de la noche y bebió todos los tragos que le ofrecieron.

Estuvo al lado de Marine lo más posible, y había agradecido internamente que no le recordara lo que tenía que hacer. Era imposible que lo olvidara de todos modos, pero de alguna manera en su mirada, cada vez que hacía contacto visual con ella estaba esa advertencia. Louis no estaba seguro cuál sería el castigo si Louis no cortaba a Harry de su vida, pero no quería averiguarlo.

Mandy sí había ido a su fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños, pero no estaba cerca de Harry, estaba charlando con Perrie y otras chicas que juraba haber visto en el departamento de Liam meses atrás. Harry mayormente estaba al lado de Niall complotando algo. Quizá querían traer oxys, u otras drogas. Tenían que hablarlo antes con Zayn si querían hacerlo, y aunque trataran de hablar con él Louis no creía que pudieran convencerlo considerando que Perrie no tenía idea que Zayn usaba drogas.

Louis se mantuvo de pie o sentado al lado de Marine, fingiendo que todo estaba bien con ellos, abrazados o conversando sobre cualquier cosa en sus espacios personales.

Harry estaba usando una ridícula camisa con flores en ella. Las mangas llegaban hasta sus bíceps y la había abotonado hasta su cuello. Se miraba bien. Se miraba mejor que nunca. En su cabello tenía una ridícula bandana que hacía juego con su aún más ridícula camisa. Louis quería decirle que se miraba bien, quería tocar su cabello y el material de su ropa, quería besar sus labios otra vez y preguntarle por qué simplemente no podía amarlo de vuelta.

Estaba seguro que podrían ahorrarse miles de inconvenientes.

\- Iré a fumar afuera. – Dijo Marine tocando su hombro un par de veces. Louis asintió, y entonces miró esa misma advertencia en su rostro y ojos otra vez.

 _Hazlo ahora_ , parecía pedir.

Louis entró en pánico. No tenían ni siquiera cuarenta minutos en el departamento de Zayn como para arruinar aún más el día.

En el momento que lo vieron solo, Niall y Liam se acercaron a él y lo hicieron beber más alcohol. Se acercaron a la cocina donde había varios tipos de comida que habían comprado afuera. Aún estaban en sus recipientes de cartón.

Louis cogió una. Era comida asiática.

Salió de la cocina al lado de ellos con su pequeña caja de comida asiática en sus manos, comida en su boca, y empezó a moverse un poco con la música, relajado por el alcohol y el hecho de que no tenía a Marine al lado suyo recordándole que tenía que terminar una amistad de dieciocho años.

Louis reconocía la canción porque era del año pasado. Era  _Clarity_  y recordaba haberla cantado en karaoke junto con Harry en año nuevo. Recordaba haberle cantado las letras mirándolo,  _“Si nuestro amor es tragedia por qué eres mi remedio? Si nuestro amor es insano por qué eres mi claridad?”_. Louis cantó de nuevo la letra en voz alta. Nadie podía escucharlo de todos modos, la música estaba fuerte.

Cuando Louis volteó a su alrededor no encontró a Mandy por ningún lado. La había estado buscando inconscientemente porque tenía miedo que estuviera cerca de Marine, y ahora no estaba por ningún lado. Louis pensó en ir a buscarlas e impedir que Marine le dijera lo que Louis había hecho con Harry, sabía que se lo diría, sabía de lo que Marine era capaz cuando estaba de ese humor, pero antes de que pudiera moverse Harry estuvo enfrente de él actuando como si no lo hubiera visto desde que empezó la fiesta.

\- Hey. – Saludó, sonriendo. 

\- Hey. – Louis intentó sonreír también, pero no pudo. Dejó de mover su cuerpo con la música y apretó la caja de cartón entre sus manos.

\- Podemos... – Harry volteó hacia el pasillo que daba a la habitación de Zayn, o al baño. El corazón de Louis se aceleró. – Hablar. – Finalizó haciendo una mueca extraña, como si hubiera presentido la ansiedad de Louis y quisiera asegurarle que no haría nada inapropiado.

Louis asintió y de paso dejó la caja de comida sobre una repisa. Louis caminó detrás de Harry para dejarse guiar, y también para poner algo de distancia entre ellos, pero Harry sostuvo una de sus manos y lo llevó hacia la habitación de Zayn. Su mano estaba sudando helado, como si estuviera nervioso.

Louis entró primero a la habitación vacía a pesar de que iba atrás. Harry cerró la puerta, la aseguró, y miró a Louis con hambre y desesperación antes de lanzarse a él sosteniendo su rostro como si no pretendiera dejarlo ir mientras lo besaba. Louis lo besó de vuelta, porque ya no lo volvería a besar otra vez.

\- Me gusta tu camisa. – Dijo Harry besando sus labios de nuevo. – Deberíamos continuar hablando desde donde lo dejamos la última vez.

\- Seguro. – Louis se sentó en la cama. Harry se sentó a su lado, con una de sus manos en la pierna de Louis. - ¿Dónde estábamos?

\- Escucha, sé que te dije que había sido un error lo que habíamos hecho. – Dijo Harry. Se escuchaba ansioso. – No lo fue, al menos para mí no lo fue. Es sólo que... es difícil para mí caer en cuenta que quizá es, ya sabes, posible... que me gusten los hombres también.

\- Oh.

\- Intenté observar a otros chicos, encontrarlos atractivos de la manera que te encuentro a ti, traté de ver si podía sentir la necesidad de besar a otro hombre que no fueras tu, o de ver si podía sentir la misma desesperación que siento por tocarte cuando estoy cerca de ti, o si era posible que mi corazón se acelerara con sólo pensar en alguien que no fueras tu, o de ser consciente que prefiero pasar mis días y mis horas y mis semanas y meses al lado de otra persona que no seas tú. Y no es posible. No puedo hacer que nada de eso suceda con otro hombre que no seas tú.

Louis sentía que no podía respirar otra vez. Sus manos estaban tensas a sus costados y sus ojos estaban bien abiertos porque sabía que si parpadeaba empezaría a llorar. No quería llorar enfrente de Harry.

\- No tengo idea qué diablos me hace ser eso. ¿Soy gay? ¿Bisexual? – Preguntó. Lucía algo aterrado. – Tuve tiempo para pensarlo. De hecho lo he pensado desde que te besé por primera vez. Tú dijiste que había más sexualidades además de la heterosexualidad y la homosexualidad, ¿cierto? Quizá soy bisexual, porque continúan gustándome las mujeres, o quizá no lo sea, quizá sólo soy Louisexual, ¿puedo inventar una sexualidad con tu nombre? – Preguntó riendo, nervioso. - Porque no me excita ningún hombre que no seas tú. En realidad no me excita nadie como lo haces tú. Ni siquiera Mandy, o Clara, o todas las chicas con las que me he acostado.

\- Harry. – Louis estaba bastante seguro que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que empezara a llorar. Si Harry estaba tratando de decir lo que Louis creía que estaba tratando de decir, destruiría todo a su alrededor.

Harry esperó a que Louis dijera algo más, pero Louis no dijo nada, así que continuó.

\- De hecho no creo haber dejado de pensar en ti desde que tuvimos sexo. No he podido estar con Mandy tampoco, no es lo mismo. Es..., no eres tú, de acuerdo, no eres tú, y quiero que seas tú. Todo el jodido tiempo quiero que seas tú.

Louis intentó respirar con cuidado, pero no pudo hacerlo. Dejó escapar algo parecido a un sollozo y trató de enmascararlo con algo más, pero Harry parecía sospechar que estaba a punto de romper en llanto. No le preguntó si estaba bien, y agradeció eso, porque no lo estaba y no quería arruinar lo que sea que estuviera a punto de confesar.

\- Mandy nunca terminó con su ex. – Dijo con seriedad. – Es decir, imaginaba que nunca lo había hecho porque aún estaba en su vida, pero no creí que siguieran juntos. Lo está engañando conmigo, yo soy ‘el otro’, y ahora tengo a ese psicópata tratando de darme una lección cada vez que se cruza en mi camino. Mandy dice que lo dejará, que me prefiere a mí, pero así como ella eligió yo también puedo elegir, ¿cierto? – Louis no respondió, estaba tratando de procesar todo. – Te elijo a ti entonces. Te quiero a ti.

Louis inclinó su mirada hacia sus piernas. Una de las manos de Harry continuaba ahí. Había lágrimas en sus ojos y con el movimiento cayeron, pero Louis las limpió rápido con sus manos.

\- No hagas eso. – Le dijo, mirándolo otra vez. Harry frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Elegirte a ti? – Louis asintió. - ¿Por qué no? Eso es lo que quiero.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con lo que yo quiero? – Preguntó. Su garganta estaba cerrada y su pecho estaba tan apretado que apenas y podía respirar.

\- ¿Esto no es lo que quieres? – Preguntó nervioso, asustado. – Creí que...

\- Creíste mal. No quiero salir contigo, no quiero que lo nuestro avance más. De hecho ni siquiera... – Louis ahogó otro sollozo. – Ni siquiera quiero seguir siendo tu amigo.

Louis se puso de pie y le dio la espalda. Harry no hizo ningún esfuerzo en hacer lo mismo, se quedó sentado en la cama, pasmado.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó herido.

\- No lo sé. – Dijo Louis sorbiendo por su nariz. – Desde que empezamos a tener sexo me di cuenta que lo único que quería de ti era eso, sexo, y después de que lo tuve caí en cuenta que no vale la pena seguir haciéndolo. Todo el tiempo que estuve a tu lado sólo quería conseguir eso de ti, entonces lo tuve. Y ahora no quiero estar asociado de ninguna manera contigo.

\- Louis. – Dijo Harry desde atrás en la cama. Louis lo ignoró. Se llevó ambas manos a su rostro y se cubrió su boca con una de ellas, evitando cualquier sonido que pudiera dejar escapar con su llanto silencioso. – No lo dices en serio. No puedes decirlo en serio.

\- Lo estoy diciendo en serio. – Dijo Louis sin darse la vuelta. – Sólo quería que me follaras. Y ya lo hiciste, ahora no te necesito. Por favor no insistas, sólo... déjame solo.

Harry se puso de pie y volteó a Louis a la fuerza, enfrentándolo. Sus ojos parecían enloquecidos.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Le preguntó Harry. Su voz estaba temblando, su agarre en los hombros de Louis no era estable. Harry se estaba derrumbando enfrente de él. – ¿Por qué estás tratando de hacerme creer que nuestra amistad no fue genuina? Somos mejores amigos. Eres mi mejor amigo.

\- No, Harry. Los amigos no se follan el uno al otro. Nosotros no somos amigos.

\- Somos amantes entonces, bien. – Dijo con desespero. Louis trató de zafarse de su agarre. Harry no se lo permitió. - ¿Por qué dices que no quieres ser mi amigo? ¿Por qué te estás dando por vencido así? – Preguntó. Había lágrimas en sus ojos también. Dios.

\- Simplemente... simplemente no quiero seguir siendo tu amigo. Nunca estuve interesado en serlo en primer lugar, pero tenía que empezar por algo si quería lograr tener sexo contigo.

\- Mentira. – Dijo Harry con rapidez, ajustando su agarre en sus brazos. – Eso es una mentira, y tú lo sabes. Somos amigos, Louis. Siempre lo hemos sido, y sí, ahora somos amigos que ocasionalmente tienen sexo, y si tienes un problema con eso y quieres más de mí, eso es lo que te estoy ofreciendo. Quiero salir contigo, sostendré tu mano si eso es lo que quieres. Visitaremos a tu mamá y le diremos a toda tu familia que somos novios. No me importa, sólo quiero estar contigo, quiero estar contigo sin tener que escondernos como si lo que hubiera entre los dos fuera un secreto sucio o como si fuera algo terrible.

Louis genuinamente no podía respirar. Quería gritar y llorar, pero no podía hacerlo si quería sonar convincente. Se estaba ahogando.

\- ¿Por qué es tan complicado para ti aceptar que no quiero tener absolutamente nada que ver contigo? – Preguntó quitando las manos de Harry de su cuerpo con rudeza. - No me agradas, sólo quería que tuviéramos sexo, pasaste toda nuestra supuesta amistad haciéndome sentir mal por lo que era, y yo la pasé tratando de no mostrar lo disgustado que estaba con tu personalidad y humor. Quería follar contigo, tú mismo lo dijiste, sólo quería follar contigo para poder terminar esto, y ni siquiera lo hiciste bien, me heriste y no me trataste como esperaba. Me trataste como un cualquiera, lo hiciste las dos ocasiones, y ahora no quiero tener nada que ver contigo. ¿Está lo suficientemente claro para ti ahora? – Preguntó. Su voz se había entrecortado con cada respiro. Dolía respirar, dolía hablar y dolía ver la clara devastación en el rostro de Harry.

Louis cerró sus ojos para escapar de esa imagen, y para recordarse que lo estaba haciendo por Marine.

\- No te creo. – Dijo Harry sonando pequeño y decepcionado. Louis se encogió de hombros.

\- No me importa que no me creas. Es la verdad. De ahora en adelante sería mejor evitar estar los cinco juntos. Puedes salir con los chicos una semana y yo la otra. No quiero tener que pretender ser tu amigo.

\- Louis... – Dijo Harry. Parecía que estaba suplicando. Había lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas y no estaba haciendo nada por limpiarlas. Louis quería limpiarlas por él, pero no se atrevía a tocarlo. Si lo tocaba no lo dejaría ir.

\- Gracias por la fiesta. – Dijo en forma de despedida. Pasó sus manos por su rostro una última vez para limpiar cualquier señal de que estuvo llorando y salió de la habitación con urgencia.

Quería mirar hacia atrás una vez más, pero no lo hizo. Caminó entre las personas hasta encontrar a Marine. Estaba con Mandy, ambas estaban fumando.

Cuando Mandy miró el estado en el que estaba frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Harry está bien? – Preguntó sin pensarlo. Louis no contestó, tampoco trató de pensar por qué su estado de miseria total lo tenía que conectar con Harry de alguna manera. Mandy entró al departamento en busca de Harry, empujando a Louis con fuerza fuera de su camino.

\- Vámonos. – Dijo Marine tomando la mano de Louis. Había demasiado ruido y movimiento adentro que nadie se preguntó por qué Louis estaba saliendo, o por qué lucía como si alguien hubiera muerto.

Ambos tomaron un taxi de regreso al departamento y no intercambiaron ninguna palabra.

 

 

Louis lloró en el momento que tocó su cama. Flexionó sus piernas contra su pecho en posición fetal y lloró aún cuando Marine se acercó para abrazarlo y consolarlo.

Había terminado su amistad con Harry. Habría podido tener lo que siempre había deseado y en cambio lo había arruinado por siempre.

Louis cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Tenía la sensación de que ya nunca nada volvería a estar bien.

 

 

Louis pasó su cumpleaños en compañía de Marine y los mensajes de texto de los chicos. Nada más.

 

 

Los siguientes días estuvo funcionando en autopiloto. Despertaba, lavaba sus dientes, fingía tomar su desayuno, trabajaba, soportaba los intentos del Dr. Maddox por ligar con él, fingía comer, regresaba a su departamento, tomaba una siesta, despertaba con la llegada de Marine, tenía sexo con ella y dormía.

Y entonces lo repetía otra vez.

Había una constante nausea que no le permitía disfrutar ninguna de sus comidas. Siempre estaba cansado y aunque trataba de no cometer más errores, Marine siempre aparecía con nuevas marcas en su cuerpo.

No estaba seguro pero era como si buscara razones para enojarse con Louis, como si no hubiera sido suficiente para ella que hubiera aniquilado su amistad con Harry, o como si no fuera consciente de lo complicado que había sido para él hacerlo.

Se molestaba con él porque no comía, se molestaba con él porque no tenía energías para ser feliz otra vez, o para pretender serlo. Se molestaba con él cuando ella llegaba antes que él al departamento y no le creía cuando le decía que se había quedado conversando con Jake o con el resto de los chicos que no eran Harry.

Marine no regresaba a su casa todavía. Louis continuaba recibiendo llamadas de la Sra. Deleeuw donde le preguntaba cómo estaba su hija, o si la veía mejor y lista para regresar. Louis ya no recordaba cómo se suponía que debía lucir Marine o cómo se suponía que debía actuar cuando estaba en buen estado, pero de todos modos le decía que estaba mejor, que no estaba totalmente bien, pero que pronto llegarían a eso. La Sra. Deleeuw le creía. Louis llamaba constantemente a su mamá también. Le había hablado sobre Marine, porque contrario a Jackson, sí podía hablarle sobre ella. Su mamá estaba feliz por él, incluso le había pedido que la llevara con ellos para poder conocerla.

Louis no le prometió hacerlo suceder, porque Marine no estaba bien. No sólo tenía un par de marcas en sus piernas, toda la extensión de sus muslos estaba terriblemente decorada con cortes. Louis no sabía en qué momento las hacía, o por qué razones, si él las causaba, o si otras personas tenían la culpa.

No quería preguntarle tampoco. Tenía miedo hacerlo.

Siempre tenía miedo.

 

 

\- ¿Tú crees que soy una persona terrible? – Preguntó Marine un día mientras comían frente al televisor. A Louis le había tomado por sorpresa su pregunta, considerando que nunca tocaban esa clase de temas.

\- No. – Respondió, genuino.

\- ¿Ni siquiera lo piensas después de haberte hecho perder a Harry? – Insistió. Estaba sosteniendo su rostro con una de sus manos, con su codo contra el apoyabrazos.

\- No. Eso era algo que debía hacer. No iba a poder estar contigo o ser feliz si no lo sacaba de mi vida. Era tóxico.

\- Lo era. – Dijo Marine. – De verdad lo era. Me alegra que te des cuenta de eso.

Louis sonrió con tristeza. No le gustaba pensar en eso, mucho menos le gustaba hablarlo ahora que sabía cómo se sentía.

\- Esta comida está deliciosa. – Dijo para cambiar el tema. Marine metió su mano a la comida de Louis, cogió un puño y la tiró al suelo. Louis no reaccionó.

 - Ni siquiera la estás probando. – Señaló con amargura. – No me gusta que no comas. ¿Lo haces para castigarme? – Preguntó.

\- No.

\- ¿Sabes que el hecho de que nunca tengas apetito indica cuánto realmente Harry te importaba? – Preguntó como si fuera algo fascinante. Louis se encogió de hombros dejando el plato sobre el de Marine en medio de ellos, el de Marine ya estaba vacío. - ¿Todavía lo amas, cierto?

\- No hagas esto. – Le pidió.

\- ¿Quieres que cambie de tema? – Preguntó apagando el televisor.

\- Sí. Me gustaría.

\- De acuerdo entonces. ¿Qué te parece si hablamos de Sasha?

\- ¿Qué hay con ella?

Marine cruzó sus piernas y cambió de posición. Le indicó a Louis que hiciera lo mismo para estar frente a frente. Louis lo hizo, dejando ambos platos en el suelo junto con el desastre de comida que Marine había tirado.

\- ¿Alguna vez hiciste algo con ella? – Preguntó, interesada.

Louis no podía hacer eso otra vez. No le gustaba eso que Marine hacía, hacer preguntas de las que probablemente ya sabía sus respuestas. Estaba jugando con él, estaba poniéndolo a prueba. Louis odiaba eso.

Pero Marine estaba en su ropa interior y desde su lugar en el sofá podía ver las marcas que él había puesto ahí.

\- ¿Algo cómo qué? – Preguntó Louis.

\- Ya sabes, algo como besarla. – Louis suspiró y asintió. Marine endureció su mirada, lo cual hizo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de Louis. Marine no parecía tener idea de eso. – La besaste entonces.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Cuántas veces?

\- No lo sé. Cinco veces, o seis.

Marine elevó sus piernas del sofá y cambió su posición. Sus piernas ya no estaban cruzadas, ahora tenía una flexionada y otra fuera del sofá.

\- ¿Hicieron algo más? ¿Algo sexual?

Louis no le contestó.

\- ¿Sasha habló contigo sobre esto? – Preguntó en cambio. Marine sonrió.

\- Sí, lo hizo. Pero no quiero creerle. – Louis soltó un _“oh”_ casi inaudible. - Entonces. ¿Hicieron algo sexual?

\- No sé si podría contar como algo sexual, ella simplemente... ya sabes.

\- Ella simplemente te dio sexo oral. – Completó Marine. – Dios. Louis, eres toda una caja de sorpresas. ¿Con qué otras personas que conozco has follado?

\- Con nadie más, lo prometo. No quería decirte sobre Sasha porque en realidad no hicimos nada.

\- Tuvo tu pene dentro de su boca. – Dijo Marine. Lucía enojada, más enojada de lo que la había visto. Más enojada de lo que había estado con el tema de Harry. – Eso es algo.

\- Lo siento. Aún no éramos nada, tu y yo. – Intentó excusarse, sólo para ver si podía arreglar algo con ello.

\- Ese no es el maldito punto, Louis. Nunca me dijiste que te habías metido con Sasha también, tuviste la oportunidad de decírmelo cuando saliste limpio con lo de Harry, y nunca lo mencionaste. Pudiste decírmelo cuando discutimos por ella, y no dijiste nada. ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste?

\- No lo sé. Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy cansado de arruinar todo entre nosotros por cosas que hice antes de que empezáramos a salir. – Dijo cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos. Estaba exhausto.

\- Pero la besaste cuando me dejaste con Zayn y Perrie. La besaste y no me dijiste.

\- Eso no fue nada. – Casi gritó. Estaba desesperado y cansado y sólo quería dejar de discutir con Marine. Siempre estaban discutiendo, era molesto.

\- ¡Lo fue! – Gritó Marine. Salió del sofá y pateó ambos platos. – Para ti siempre es ‘nada’. ¿Lo que hay entre nosotros es ‘nada’ también? ¿Es por eso que fue tan fácil para ti follarte a Harry y besar a Sasha? Eres una porquería, Louis. Eres un maldito desastre, crees que puedes hacer y deshacer cosas a tu antojo. Quizá lo pudiste hacer con Jackson, pero no voy a permitir que lo hagas conmigo también. Es embarazoso.

\- Terminé mi amistad con Harry porque me lo pediste, ¿qué más quieres de mí? – Le preguntó saliendo del sofá también. Marine cogió los platos y los aventó hacia el lavabo.

\- ¿Quieres saber qué quiero de ti? – Preguntó acercándose a él. Louis asintió.

\- Eso es lo que quiero saber.

\- ¿De verdad? Quiero que me ames de vuelta. – Dijo golpeando su pecho. No había dolido, su golpe había sido débil y sin convicción. – Eres lo único que me mantiene aquí. He hecho todo lo que ha estado en mi poder para hacer que me ames de la forma que yo te amo a ti, pero no puedo lograrlo.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? - Louis la amaba, de verdad. ¿En qué había fallado en hacérselo saber? - ¿Por qué dices que no te amo?

\- ¡Porque no lo haces! – Gritó golpeándolo otra vez. – Creí que si desaparecías a Harry de tu vida, si aceptabas hacerlo, creí que eso sería una clara muestra de tu amor por mí, pero no lo siento, Louis, no siento ese supuesto amor que me tienes.

\- Marine, escucha, no sabes lo que estás diciendo. – Dijo Louis sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos.

\- Harías lo que sea por recuperar a Harry. – Dijo Marine, estaba llorando. – Prefirieras a Sasha por sobre mí. La preferiste aquél día. Me dejaste sola con Zayn y Perrie.

\- Lo siento por eso. – Se apresuró a decir besando sus labios una vez, dos veces, tres veces. La besó cuantas veces Marine se lo permitió.

\- Te follaste a Harry en los baños del club. Y lo volviste a hacer después, o antes. Lo besaste, y lo deseaste. Hiciste todas esas cosas mientras estabas conmigo. No me digas que me amas, Louis, eso no es amar.

Louis volvió a besarla. Marine no se resistió, pero tenía una sensación amarga, como si de verdad faltara algo entre ellos. Louis no entendía. Amaba a Marine, también amaba a Harry, pero había preferido a Marine. Siempre preferiría a Marine.

\- Dame sólo esta noche. – Pidió Marine con su frente contra la de Louis. – Dame sólo esta noche, me marcharé mañana. Llevaré mis cosas a la casa de mis padres. Ya los preocupé demasiado.

\- De acuerdo, si eso es lo que quieres. – Dijo Louis. Tenía su pecho apretado otra vez. – Puedes quedarte todo lo que desees, lo sabes ¿verdad?

Marine asintió.

\- Sí, pero no quiero estar aquí. No eres feliz conmigo, Louis. Yo tampoco lo soy, no realmente. Sólo discutimos, siempre estoy paranoica preguntándome con quién estás o en quién estás pensando, con quién estás soñando. No puedo seguir haciendo esto. No me gusta la persona en la que me he convertido.

Louis cerró sus ojos, fuerte. Estaba pasando otra vez. Estaba perdiendo a alguien más otra vez. Dios. En menos de cuatro meses se las había arreglado para perder a tres personas.

\- No me dejes. – Le pidió sosteniéndola de su rostro con desesperación. – Hice a un lado a Harry por ti, no me hagas esto. – Rogó.

\- Lo siento, tengo que hacerlo. – Dijo Marine abrazándolo totalmente. Louis pasó sus brazos por su espalda y la apretó. No quería dejarla ir. – Sólo esta noche. Podemos actuar como si todo estuviera marchando bien, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero tener sexo contigo hasta perder la conciencia. Quiero que te quedes dentro de mí después de habernos quedado dormidos. Quiero eso.

\- De acuerdo. – Louis volvió a besarla, porque podía y porque no podría hacerlo otra vez cuando despertara.

 

 

Louis cumplió.

Tuvieron sexo hasta que ya no pudo moverse más. Durmió dentro de ella, repartiendo besos desde su frente hasta su pecho. Le susurró al oído que la amaba, y que estaba siendo sincero. Louis no estaba seguro si Marine le había creído pero lo había hecho de todos modos.

La había besado hasta quedarse sin aliento, había respirado el aroma de su cuerpo y cabello consciente de que ya no tendría derecho de hacerlo más.

Louis no lloró de nuevo esa noche, porque eso era lo que Marine quería. Si Marine decía que no estaba siendo feliz con él Louis no la mantendría por más tiempo a su lado, aunque hacerlo le costara y le causara casi dolor físico.

Habían sido sólo un par de meses, pero habían sido buenos e intensos, habían sido mejor de lo que había esperado.

\- Te amo. – Repitió por última vez antes de dormir.

Marine sonrió y besó su cuello.

\- Yo también. – Dijo. – No estés triste porque esto no funcionó. Quizá simplemente no es el momento para que tú y yo estemos juntos. Quizá en otra vida sí funciona, ¿cierto?

\- O quizá en un par de años más, cuando hayas conocido a más personas y hayas terminado tus estudios. – Marine asintió, pensativa. – Seamos honestos, ya no volverás a aceptarme dentro de cinco años, te darás cuenta del perdedor que soy realmente y te preguntarás,  _‘dios, por qué perdí mi tiempo con él?’_. – Louis se estaba riendo. Estaba de buen humor porque no le veía el caso de sentirse miserable ante lo inevitable.

\- No. Aprendí algo de esto. – Dijo Marine, se oía feliz.

\- ¿De verdad? – Marine asintió. - ¿Qué aprendiste?

\- Te lo diré después. – Prometió. Louis se preguntó cuándo sería eso, pero no insistió.

Cerró sus ojos y no supo más del mundo por esa noche.

 

 

Despertó a las 7am con Marine a su lado. Besó su espalda aunque ya no tenía derecho de hacerlo. No había podido evitarlo. Salió de la cama, se duchó, tomó su desayuno por primera vez desde su fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa, luego regresó a la habitación para verla de nuevo.

Marine continuaba dormida sobre su pecho, con las sabanas entre sus piernas, pasando por su espalda. Louis se acercó y dejó un beso en su frente.

Caminó hacia la puerta, pero Marine lo detuvo.

\- Adiós. – Dijo haciéndolo voltear sobre su hombro. Tenía sus ojos abiertos con trabajo, soñolienta.

Louis sonrió bajo el marco de la puerta.

Luego se fue.

 

 

Louis regresó a su departamento a las 9pm.

La Sra. Reynolds estaba esperándolo, en el momento que lo vio subir las escaleras le pidió que por favor limpiara su departamento. Louis no entendió a qué se refería, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

Percibió un olor extraño cuando se aproximó a abrir la puerta, pero no lo consideró lo suficientemente fuerte u horrible como para que lo esperaran para pedirle que limpiara.

No fue hasta que estuvo dentro que empezó a notar por qué se había tomado la molestia de esperar por él. Olía a algo descompuesto.

Louis dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa y caminó hacia la cocina para vaciar las bolsas de basura y comida perdida. Las sacó y cuando volvió frunció su nariz. El olor seguía ahí.

Les había contado a los chicos que había terminado con Marine, y que había sido un rompimiento sano. Habían quedado en buenos términos, aunque no estaba seguro si seguían siendo amigos. Louis quería continuar siendo su amigo, pero algo en Marine le había hecho sentir que ese adiós había sido definitivo.

Y estaba triste. Estaba triste porque la había perdido, y porque había perdido a Harry también. No creía que pudiera encontrar algún día las palabras exactas para que Harry pudiera aceptar su perdón, pero lo trataría cuando se sintiera preparado para arreglar las cosas con él.

Louis abrió la puerta de su habitación y no pudo avanzar más.

Marine estaba ahí todavía. Estaba en la cama, acostada sobre su estomago con su rostro hacia él.

Parecía una muñeca. Su piel lucía de cera, pero de un color purpura más prominente en sus parpados cerrados.

Louis no podía moverse, porque el cuerpo que había en su cama no tenía vida. Escaneó la habitación para encontrar un por qué, tratando de respirar al mismo tiempo, tratando de contener una reacción.

Estuvo de pie bajo la puerta de su habitación durante un rato, pensando miles de cosas. Por qué lo hizo, por qué ahí, por qué ese día, por qué en su cama, qué le diría a los Deleeuw, a qué hora era aceptable decirles, qué razones les daría, ¿lo culparían?, qué se suponía que haría con sus sábanas, con el colchón, con la habitación, con ese departamento. Qué le harían a la ropa de Marine, a sus pertenencias, ¿se las quitarían?, ¿le permitirían quedarse con algo?, en qué había pensado antes de hacerlo, por qué había elegido irse así, desde cuándo estaba en ese estado, desde cuándo lo había planeado, cómo se suponía que los Deleeuw seguirían con su vida después de esto, ¿cómo se suponía que lo haría él?

Louis tomó un par de pasos hacia su cama. Había escuchado y leído que cuando ocurría una tragedia todos actuaban por impulso y no le daban cabida al miedo. Louis estaba esperando ese momento, estaba esperando dejar de sentir miedo, y que su cerebro se apagara y lo dejara actuar por instinto, pero esa acción inconsciente todavía no llegaba. Lo único que Louis sentía era miedo. Terror absoluto.

Marine estaba sosteniendo algo en su mano.

Louis se acercó más. Su mentón estaba temblando incontrolablemente a la par de sus manos. Su respiración estaba saliendo errática.

Había un frasco vacío de antidepresivos y un pedazo de papel.

Louis se preguntó desde cuándo los tomaba. Por qué nunca lo había notado.

Intentó quitar el frasco y el papel de su mano, pero estaba rígida. Louis no podía verle el rostro así de cerca, no quería hacerlo, así que cerró sus ojos y forzó a que el frasco y el pedazo de papel salieran de su mano.

Estiró el papel luego de sujetar el frasco con una de sus manos y leyó lo siguiente.

_“Recuerdas que hablamos de la muerte y me dijiste que podía ser lo que yo quisiera ser? Y que podía hacer lo que yo quisiera hacer? Que no importaba que fuéramos irrelevantes en una escala más grande y que debía hacer valer la única vida que teníamos? Hacerla contar?_

_No hay absolutamente nada aquí que me haga feliz. Vivo bajo la constante decepción de la vida. Quiero a mis padres, te quiero a ti, quiero a mis amigas, a Josephine, a Manon, las quiero a todas ellas, incluso a Sasha y Mandy. Pero no los quiero lo suficiente como para hacerme esto a mí misma. No me gusta aquí._

_No me gusta ningún lugar._

_Creí que era feliz contigo, que podía cambiar si estaba contigo, pero sólo me hice más destructiva. ¿Quién me iba a asegurar que esto terminaría algún día? ¿Y si se pone peor y peor hasta no encontrar una salida? No creo poder soportarlo, Louis._

_Diles a mis padres que lamento hacer esto. Estuve pensándolo desde que empecé a mudar mis cosas contigo. Lamento hacerlo en tu departamento, ¿pero dónde más se suponía que debía hacerlo? Tu departamento fue el lugar dónde me sentí más cómoda y libre._

_No piensen que fui egoísta por decidir hacerlo, nadie. Era más egoísta forzarme a mantenerme aquí. Es mi vida y he decidido que no quiero estar viva por más tiempo. Es más confortante cuando dormía que cuando estaba despierta. Este es el descanso infinito, ¿no es así? Eso es lo que quiero._

_No siento emoción o curiosidad por lo que habrá en mi futuro. No le veía el caso a pasar mis días pretendiendo estar bien, o pretendiendo que estaba disfrutando de lo que la vida me ofrecía. Mis padres nunca me forzaron a hacer nada, ellos me sugirieron ser parte del show porque creían que me haría entretener mi mente en otras cosas, querían ayudar._

_No funcionó, al igual que tu quisiste ayudar y tampoco funcionó._

_¿Sabes qué aprendí contigo? Aprendí que por más feliz que alguien me hacía con su sola presencia, no podía sentirme completa, o como si fuera posible expandir ese sentimiento hasta sentirme infinita._

_Creo que estoy rota y no hay reparo. Mi cerebro está roto. Mi corazón está roto. Todo en mí está roto. Esta es la única salida que encontré con la que me sentí en paz conmigo misma. Esto era lo único que tenía seguro, la muerte. Todos morirán un día, ¿cierto?_

_Este no es un adiós, es un hasta luego”._

En letras más pequeñas, en la esquina del papel le pedía perdón por forzarlo a cortar a Harry de su vida.

\- Oh Dios.

Louis se estaba asfixiando. No podía respirar, no podía pensar. No podía funcionar.

Y ahí estaba, entonces, la acción inconsciente. Louis acortó la distancia entre él y el cuerpo de Marine, se sentó a su lado y se inclinó hasta envolver su cuerpo con el suyo. Olía mal, y la temperatura estaba mal, todo estaba mal. A Louis no le importó, quería tocarla, quería sentirla cerca de él.

Apoyó su mejilla contra el cabello de Marine y trató de oler el mismo aroma que horas atrás. El olor a frutas y fresco ya no estaba ahí.

Louis lloró y gritó hasta que se quedó sin voz y hasta que sintió que perdería el conocimiento. Estaba mareado y cansado y furioso. Louis simplemente no entendía por qué estaba pasando eso. Por qué a él, por qué a ella, por qué.

Alguien forzó la puerta de su habitación durante un momento antes de que sintiera a alguien más en su habitación. Antes de que pudiera voltear para checar quién era, ese alguien tenía su mano en el hombro de Louis, tratando de reconfortarlo.

\- Llama una ambulancia. – Dijo. Era Jake, le estaba hablando a otra persona detrás de él fuera de la habitación.

\- Jake. – Dijo Louis, su voz había salido entrecortada y llena de dolor. Jake apretó sus dedos en su hombro. – La amo. ¿Qué voy a hacer? – Preguntó sin dejarla ir.

\- Lo sé. – Susurró Jake.

Estuvo un par de minutos más así, sosteniendo a Marine mientras Jake lo sostenía a él. Su cerebro no podía apagarse, no podía dejar de pensar en las cientos de posibilidades en que Louis le pedía al Dr. Maddox que lo dejara regresar a casa temprano e impedía que Marine tomara todas esas pastillas. Quizá su desayuno le había caído mal y por eso había tenido que regresar, quizá sus jeans sufrían un accidente antes de llegar a su trabajo y tenía que regresar, quizá no había ido a trabajar en absoluto.

Louis salió del departamento en compañía de Jake con su teléfono contra su oído, escuchando a la Sra. Deleeuw gritar a través de la línea, y pensó en que no había manera que alguien lo hiciera regresar ahí.

También quería a Harry consigo, pero no podía tener eso. La compañía de Harry ya no era un lujo que podía darse.

**Author's Note:**

> Voy a tratar de sacar pronto la tercera parte. Se aprecian los kudos!


End file.
